


Bleach Xenoverse

by Stampede38



Series: Bleach Xenoverse [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Friendship, Minor Romance, Mystery, Post-Canon, Post-Can’t Fear Your Own World, Post-Thousand Year Blood War Arc, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Shinigami Kurosaki Karin, Time Travel, Xenoverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stampede38/pseuds/Stampede38
Summary: Inspired by the Dragon Ball Xenoverse games.Two years after the end of the Blood War, a Soul Reaper from another time is dumped on Ichigo’s doorstep who leads him into another war. The Time Breakers will stop at nothing from erasing time, some of which have a grude against him and Orihime.Ichigo will have to restore what was taken from him if he hopes to save all of reality. Even if it means battling his friends and family. No one is safe from the Time Breaker’s influence, even those you think saintly.Update: Updated Chapter 4 and 5
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Sui-Feng | Soifon/Original Character(s)
Series: Bleach Xenoverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053932
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue: Fade To White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul Reaper Kyōka Tenkai goes about her daily routine. Everything is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 3/5/21
> 
> In chapter one we meet Kyōka one of the two main characters of this story. Ichigo, as the other MC, is introduced in chapter 2. While several characters will have their perspectives written, these two are the main focus.

Kyōka, though young, had graduated from the Soul Reaper academy in the Soul Society and had been placed as the new 10th Seat officer of Squad 13. Her job, however, was mostly being an errand girl for Squad 13’s captain. Kyōka would be sent to deliver messages to and from her captain and the other 12 squads, and sometimes she would have to pick up lunch for the captain and the officers above her. It was easy if a bit monotonous.

Kyōka’s Zanpakutō wasn't anything special as she has yet to achieve Shikai, but her talent in Kido is what got her noticed by Captan Kuchiki and landed her a position as a seated officer. In all honesty, Kyōka felt like she wasn't ready to be a seated officer yet, but for some reason, the captain thought otherwise. She was glad she wasn't in Squad 11 though, she definitely wouldn't survive there.

It was a typical day, Captain Kuchiki had sent Kyōka out to deliver messages to the other squads. Each of the 13 Court Guard Squads, or the Gotei 13, had their own uniqueness as mirrored by their wildly different captains. Kyōka still found it amazing how different each squad could be. Her day was going as normal with Kyōka going from squad to squad delivering her captain’s letters. That is until she was on her way to Squad 2.

Kyōka was using her usual route to go from each of the Squad barracks. She had become used to it so she was able to run the route absent-mindedly, which is what she was doing when she ran into somebody. Kyōka’s tiny frame bounced off of the other person felling her to the ground with a surprised, ”Ow!”

”Whoa there.” Looking up Kyōka saw Squad 2’s 3rd Seat, Taiyō. ”You alright?” Kyōka blushed as he reached down to offer her a hand up. Taiyō was six-feet tall, towering over Kyōka’s tiny four-foot five-inch frame. He was a bit of mystery, but that seemed common for Squad 2. He kind of looked like he could belong to the Shiba Clan, though now that she thought about it Taiyō didn't seem to have a last name that she knew of. His otherwise handsome face was marred by several battle scars.

Kyōka took his hand and he pulled her to her feet, surprising her with how quickly it took. ”Yes, thank you. I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention.”

”You're 13’s new delivery girl, right?”

”Actually, I’m 10th Seat Kyōka Tenkai.” She was a little peeved that he thought she was _just_ a delivery girl, but that seemed to be more true than not recently. ”I'm just on my way to deliver notes to each squad.”

Taiyō laughed with a toothy white smile and Kyōka felt herself blushing again. His brown eyes focused on her. ”Right, right. Have you been to Squad 2 yet?”

”No, I was on my way there now.” Kyōka always saved deliveries to the captains she found scariest for last and Squad 2’s Captain Soi-Fon was on that list in addition to 11’s Captain Zaraki and 12’s Captain Kurotsuchi.

”Well, how bout I deliver it for you, I’m on my way back.” Taiyō offered.

”I don't know.” Kyōka was only supposed to hand over the letters to the Squad Captain or Lieutenant, she could get in trouble if she handed it to someone else. Then he flashed her that smile again and she rationalized a 3rd officer wasn't that different from a Lieutenant and gave in. ”O-okay.”

Kyōka handed him the letter and Taiyō said. ”Thanks, I'll see you around.” When he started to walk away he added. ”Take care, Delivery Girl.”

Kyōka watched him leave for a moment before continuing, the fact that he nicknamed her not registering in her mind. The rest of her mission was uneventful and she returned to the Squad 13 barracks a little later than normal from her run-in with 3rd Seat Taiyō. As she entered the barracks a fist came down and bonked her on the head. ”Ow!”

”What kept you, you're late!” It was Lieutenant Shino Madarame who would often punish her for being late. Though the captain said that the lieutenant was just being rough on her because she cared, Kyōka just thought she was mean.

”Sorry!” Kyōka quickly apologized, as the woman scared her. Lieutenant Shino was on Kyōka’s list of scary Soul Reapers that she tried to avoid, however being her Squads lieutenant made avoiding her impossible.

”Sorry, what?” Lieutenant Shino snapped at her.

”Sorry, ma'am!” Kyōka corrected herself.

”That’s better. Did you deliver all of Captain Kuchiki’s messages?”

”Yes, ma'am!”

”Will you go easy on Kyōka already?” A red-haired girl not too much older than Kyōka herself asked Lieutenant Shino, who rolled her eyes.

”I'm just trying to get her to grow a backbone.” The lieutenant added as she walked away.

”You did a good job, go get some rest.” 3rd Seat Ichika Abarai was a lot friendlier than Lieutenant Shino was, though she could be scary in her own way sometimes. The respective 2nd and 3rd seats of Squad 13 seemed to argue a lot, but they were more like siblings than anything else. 3rd Seat Abarai was the daughter of Captain Rukia Kuchiki and together the top three members gave the whole Squad a real family feel.

”Thank you, 3rd Seat Abarai.” Kyōka turned to head to her living quarters but turned back with a question that had been burning for a while now. ”Umm, 3rd Seat Abarai, can I ask why there has been so much correspondence between the squads lately?”

”Would you knock it off, I told you can just call me Ichika.” This wasn't the first time the 3rd Seat told Kyōka that, and it probably wouldn't be the last. ”I don't know what's going on, Kyōka, all I know is that Squad 12’s been investigating something, but knowing them it could be anything.”

”It's probably above my pay grade.” Kyōka said bashfully. ”Thank you anyway.” She added before getting on her way.

”See you later.” Ichika said as Kyōka left.

Kyōka’s cabin was of modest sized, as 10th Seat she had bigger quarters than those below her, but smaller than those above her. She hadn't seen the captain’s or lieutenant’s quarters but she figured they'd be huge based on how big Ichika’s was.

Given permission to rest, Kyōka lied on her futon to take a nap. Kyōka slept for several hours, and when she woke she felt herself sweating. It was much hotter than it should have been. As she sat up she found herself coughing. Smoke, her room was filling with smoke from under the door.

Rolling off her futon, Kyōka stayed low as she felt around until her hands found her Zanpakutō. Drawing the Asauchi, Kyōka sliced down the rice paper door allowing her into the halls of the Squad 13 barracks. Covering her mouth with her sleeve Kyōka ran down the hall, feeling nothing but the heat and blinded by the smoke.

”10th Seat Tenkai!” Someone called out to her. It was 3rd Seat Abarai, who grabbed Kyōka and before she knew it she was outside gasping for breath. ”That should be everyone!” She heard Ichika call out. Kyōka could see her fellow squad members trying to put out the fire, though it seemed like they weren't making any progress.

”Has anyone see the captain? Or Lieutenant Madarame?” Ichika asked, having taken charge of the situation.

”No ma'am!” Kyōka heard one voice say, then another, then another. It seemed like no one knew where their top two officers were. The captain could have put this blaze out in seconds.

”3rd Seat Abarai!” Another Soul Reaper had just come in. ”We’re getting reports that this is happening to the other Squad barracks as well.”

”Damn it! What's happening?” Ichika yelled, a look of helplessness on her face. ”And will someone please find my mother!”

Kyōka, and every other Soul Reaper, could feel a pulse flowing through them. A shockwave followed by a wave of heat and bright white light. At the center of the Seireitei was now standing a giant pillar of white light stretching high into the sky, and at the top of which was shaped like a cross. A cross that every Soul Reaper recognized. The mark of the Quincy.

”That's impossible.” The last time a Quincy was in the Seireitei it was during the War.

Looking up Kyōka could see something in the sky above them. Little blue lights that were steadily getting bigger. ”3rd Seat Abarai!” Kyōka called out to warn Ichika, but she was standing there, eyes locked on the pillar. ”Ichika!” Kyōka quickly threw up her hands. There was no way she could protect everyone, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try. She quickly chanted under her breath and called out.

”Bakudō 81: Dankū!” A translucent barrier formed above their heads. However, Kyōka wasn't strong enough to use a Kidō spell of such a high number effectively. The barrier was able to protect both her and Ichika as thousands of Reishi arrows rained down from the sky. Many of Squad 13’s members were able to react in time, and many were not. Most of the non-seated officers were impaled by the volley of Reishi arrows. Kyōka cursed herself for being unable to do more.

As the uninjured scrambled to help the injured, Kyōka could hear an explosion coming from somewhere else in the Seireitei. “What now?” Ichika was looking at a reddish-black orb that was headed their way like a cannonball. Ichika drew her Zanpakutō, but someone else got to it first. Another Soul Reaper had jumped into the air to intercept it, slicing it in half with their Zanpakutō. The two halves of the sphere exploded blasting the Soul Reaper back towards the ground.

Kyōka was already chanting under her breath. ”Bakudō 37: Tsuriboshi!” Kyōka created an elastic-like net to catch the Soul Reaper and bring them down safely to the ground. Unlike 81, 37 being a much lower number made it a lot easier to deploy.

”Thanks.” It was Lieutenant Shino. Kyōka was taken aback that the lieutenant actually thanked her. Shino was panting, she looked hurt, but the marks on her were clearly from a sword not the exploding ball in the sky.

”Shino!” Ichika helped the lieutenant onto her feet. ”What’s going on? Where's my mother?”

”We don't have time.” Lieutenant Shino was looking at Kyōka. ”We have to get our 10th Seat over to Squad 12, now!”

”Me?” Kyōka asked in disbelief.

”But where is...?” Ichika started to ask again, but the lieutenant cut her off.

”I said now is not the time! Now, your captain has given you a mission, so are you just going to stand there?”

Ichika shook her head, and looked back at Lieutenant Shino with her resolve back in her eyes. ”You're right, let's go Kyōka.”

Kyōka was confused by the whole situation but followed the orders of her superior. ”Lieutenant, why do I need to go to Squad 12?” She asked as she ran.

”Not sure.” Lieutenant Shino said. ”Captain Kuchiki said something about compatibility. She was adamant that it had to be you.” It wasn't long before they came across bodies. It took everything Kyōka had to ignore them and keep moving.

Lieutenant Shino came to a full stop, and Ichika and Kyōka did the same. In front of them was a figure, glowing with blue and green Reishi flowing off of their body like fire. Shino drew her sword just in time block a blue-green beam blasted forth from the figure.

”A Cero!” Ichika said in surprise as she drew her Zanpakutō.

”Don't stop! Leave the Arrancar to me!” Lieutenant Shino shouted as the Cero pushed her back. Dispelling the Cero, Shino charged towards the figure while releasing her Zanpakutō again with a nonverbal command.

”Come on!” Ichika ordered Kyōka, and together they continued in a different route.

Turning a corner the two were met with what appeared to be an army of wooden mannequins amongst more dead Soul Reapers. They turned to them, bloodied blades jutting out from all over their wooden surface, and as they were about to attack them the things were flash frozen. They were immobilized but it appeared only temporary as Kyōka could see them already moving within the ice. Whatever they were, they likely weren’t alive.

”Keep going!” A voice called to them. In the air they could see the familiar form of Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of Squad 10. The ice holding the mannequins was already starting to crack.

Ichika grabbed Kyōka and they both ran back the way they came, this time taking another turn. ”What were those things?” Kyōka couldn't help herself from asking.

”Captain Hitsugaya can handle it, don't worry.” Kyōka took notice of the worry that was clear in Ichika’s voice. It was unsettling. It was like the whole world was in the process of turning upside down when everything was so normal only a few hours ago.

Finally, theu reached the Squad 12 barracks. The Department of Research and Development was a place Kyōka had always been hesitant to go. Every time she had to deliver a message to them she could feel their eyes all over her like she was some kind of experiment.

As soon as they reached the entrance the doors opened up for them and closed behind them. They were quickly ushered in by 3rd Seat Hachigō Nemuri. Kyōka was used to Hachigō as she was who she would deliver most often too. Nemu could be rather forceful when she needed to be, but she was kind to her.

Kyōka was escorted to an inner chamber filled with machinery she could barely begin to understand. She could see various Squad 12 members working at their stations like their lives depended on it, which it probably did based on what was going on outside.

Among them Kyōka could see a captain’s haori. ”Mom!” Ichika said in relief and ran towards Squad 13 Captain Rukia Kuchiki, as elegant and composed as ever.

Mother embraced daughter. ”I'm glad you two made it here safely. I'm sorry I couldn't come get you myself, but we don't have much time. Where's Shino?”

”She went to hold off an Arrancar.” Ichika reported. ”I wish I knew if she was okay.” Then her face broke out in surprise. ”What about dad? Where is he?”

”Out fighting, where else would he be?” Captain Kuchiki smiled as she said that.

”Yes, yes, yes.” A voice interrupted them. ”This sentimental dribble is getting us nowhere.” It was Squad 12 Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, another captain that Kyōka wished to avoid. He probably scared her more than anyone else. ”Hachigō, retrieve the sample!”

”Yes, captain!” Hachigō yelled a little too loudly before jabbing a syringe into Kyōka’s neck.

”Ahh!” Was all the reaction that Kyōka managed to get out as her blood was drawn involuntarily.

”Captain Kurotsuchi!” Captain Kuchiki protested.

”We don't have the time to be gentle or did you forget.” Was all Captain Kurotsuchi said as Hachigō brought him Kyōka’s blood and he plugged it into a machine. ”One hundred percent match, just as I predicted. I’m almost glad you kept her as a pet.”

“A pet?” Kyōka echoed. No one acknowledged her, but Captain Kuchiki was staring daggers at Captain Kurotsuchi’s back.

”It’s just like you said.” A new voice said. Escorted by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad 6, was Kisuke Urahara. Kyōka was shocked to see that Urahara was here, whom she'd only see in pictures in the Seireitei Bulletin, his familiar hat giving him away immediately. The sound of his wooden clogs sounded too loud as Mr. Urahara walked up to Kyōka. ”Miss Tenkai, would you kindly follow me?” He asked Kyōka, though it somehow didn't feel like a request.

Kyōka nervously nodded and followed Mr. Urahara to a platform with four glowing green disks, and a chair at the center. ”Please have a seat.” Kyōka was hesitant.

Then Captain Rukia said. ”It’s okay Kyōka. Please trust us.”

”O-of course, captain.” Kyōka was scared. She was scared, a lot, and suddenly it felt like she had a lot of pressure on her shoulders. She nodded and sat down on the platform. She trusted her captain, but with so much going on the fear was getting to her.

”Mom, please,” Ichika pleaded. ”You have to tell us what's happening. Kyōka should a least know what she's doing here.”

Captain Rukia looked hesitant and seeing that Mr. Urahara spoke up. ”There's no easy of putting this. Time is being erased.”

”What?” Kyōka found herself saying at the same time as Ichika.

”Squad 12 monitors the Dangai precipice world.” Captain Rukia said. ”A few months ago they noticed some minor distortions there, and now it's collapsing.”

”And as of ten minutes ago it is fully collapsed.” Captain Kurotsuchi said without looking up from whatever it is he was doing. ”And now the world is fading into a white nothingness, the Rukon District is already gone and Seireitei is starting to disappear as well. The World of Living, Hueco Mundo, Hell, all gone.”

”And as a far as we can tell the enemy you've seen outside is responsible somehow.” Mr. Urahara finished. ”It should be impossible, the only explanation is that they are themselves not from our time.”

As Mr. Urahara finished an alarm went off. ”Intruders, captain!” Hachigō reported.

”Dammit! They breached the gate sooner than expected!” Captain Kurotsuchi said as he sped up whatever he was doing. ”Do your job and defend the doors!”

Mr. Urahara looked at Captain Rukia and said. ”Go, I have to finish up.” Kyōka watched as Captain Rukia, Captain Byakuya, Ichika, and Hachigō took up positions in front of the door. As they did Mr Urahara clapped his hands together, weaving some kind of Kidō that Kyōka didn't recognize.

”Dance: Sode no Shirayuki!” Kyōka heard the captain release her Zanpakutō.

”Be careful with that ice of yours!” Captain Kurotsuchi snapped.

”Just worry about your own job, Captain Kurotsuchi.” Mr. Urahara said.

”Um, Mr. Urahara?” Kyōka nervously asked. ”Why am I so important? I'm just a delivery girl.” It hurt to admit, but that seemed like all she was good for.

”It’s hard to explain, but right now you're the most important person in the Soul Society. You're the only one we can send safely through time.”

”Through time?” Kyōka asked confused.

”I know it's asking a lot, but all the numbers say you're the only who can make the trip and survive it. You're the only chance we have at all of saving time itself. No pressure.”

Kyōka wasn't sure if he was making fun of her with that last statement or just trying to lighten the mood. ”But where do I even start?”

”I wish we could give you more information. We don't even know where you'll end up on the other side.” Mr. Urahara finished with whatever kind of Kidō he was weaving and cast it onto the platform. ”If you need my help, find me and give me this.” He took off his hat and handed it to her. The spell at the bottom of the platform started to grow forming something like a barrier around her.

The doors to the lab blew open, and suddenly a dual-sided scythe and chain flew into the room and pierced into Hachigō’s chest. She was thrown against the wall and the scythe returned to the dark entrance of the lab where it came from. “Hachigō!” Ichika ran to her.

”I am alright.” Hachigō said as she held pressure onto her wound.

”Useless.” Captain Kurotsuchi said under his breath.

”Scatter: Senbonzakura!” Captain Byakuya released his Zanpakutō and sent a wave of a thousand blades out into the hall.

For a moment there was silence as the flower petal-like blades returned to their owner. Then a dark dual-toned voice spoke from the hall. ” _You know what's funny. No matter how many times I insert myself into a timeline you Soul Reapers always have the same response_.”

Kyōka watched as someone stepped into the lab, a tall man with black hair that was wearing a white mask with red strips over its eyes and the kanji for ’sun’ on the forehead. Kyōka’s first thought was that he was an Arrancar, but he was wearing the black Shihakushō of a Soul Reaper with dark a grey undershirt with a red stripe going up the middle. His left arm was sleeveless, instead being covered by bandages. On his chest was a small silver badge with a green hourglass on it, and on his shoulder was a Zanpakutō that was as long as his body, with a tiny mirror attached to the end of the hilt by a small chain.

”Ichigo?” Captain Rukia asked.

”No.” Captain Byakuya answered her. ”Who are you?”

” _You're almost right, Auntie Rukia_.” He reached up to his mask and it disappeared. Kyōka stared in shock. It was Taiyō from Squad 2. ”Squad 2’s 3rd Seat, but you can just me Taiyō. Not that it matters. You’re all going to be erased soon.”

”Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!” Captain Rukia quickly called and blasted a horizontal pillar of frozen air at Taiyō.

”Like I said.” Taiyō’s voice said as the mist caused by the blast of frozen air cleared. Protecting him like a shield was a black object shaped like the kanji Ban. ”You Soul Reapers always have the same response.”

From over his shoulder came a Reishi arrow, though this one was more like a spear than an arrow and it was coated in some kind of black energy. Captain Rukia blocked it with her sword but the impact sent her flying backward into the back wall.

”Mom!” Ichika ran after her mother.

Taiyō charged, swinging his huge Zanpakutō, and was intercepted by Captain Byakuya.

Kyōka was helpless to do anything but watch as the Kidō barrier formed around her. Taiyō was fighting Captain Byakuya with a cruel smile on his face. She could tell even from this distance that Taiyō was strong, and the captains didn't have enough room in this lab to use their Shikai’s properly, let alone their Bankai’s. Then there was Taiyō’s back up, still hidden in hall. Captain Kurotsuchi and Mr. Urahara were still busy preparing Kyōka for her journey and didn't have the time to help them.

”Enough playing around!” A woman's voice called from the hall.

”Why not, their timeline is already fading away!” Taiyō said in between strikes against Captain Byakuya.

A woman wearing mostly white entered the lab. She had long black hair, the same shade as Taiyō’s, and pale skin. She too wore the same hourglass badge that Taiyō wore, and her choice of clothes made it clear that she was a Quincy. On her head was a hat with Ban on it just like the shield that appeared in front of Taiyō. Kyōka noticed that Taiyō and this woman both had several facial scars, they looked a lot alike.

”Finish, Taiyō. You had enough fun with Kenpachi.” She commanded.

”Ugh.” The mask appeared on Taiyō’s face again, his arm became a blur and slashed a deep cut across Byakuya’s torso. The captain leaped back holding his wound and gritting his teeth.

” _Looks like your times up_.” Taiyō appeared in front of Kyōka. ” _Good seeing you, Delivery Girl_.” Captain Rukia prepared to blast him again with her Zanpakutō, but Taiyō’s was too fast. His arm almost vanished as he cut Rukia in the same way that he did Byakuya. Ichika ran at him, Zanpakutō in hand, but Taiyō didn't seem the think she was worth cutting as he put her down with a single punch to her stomach.

” _What’s this Kisuke_?”

”I didn't know we were on a first-name basis.” Mr. Urahara said.

” _First name is all I got. You're always up to something, so what’s this_?”

”Actually this is Captain Kurotsuchi’s project, I'm just running support.” Suddenly Mr. Urahara’s Zanpakutō appeared in his hand. ”Scream, Benihime!” Taiyō blocked a blast of red energy, but it still sent him backward. It was followed by a volley of smaller Reishi arrows from the woman at the entrance. Mr. Urahara managed to block or avoid them all. ”Mayuri, now would be a great time!” He said to Captain Kurotsuchi.

”We’re done here.” The woman said. ”Taiyō.”

”Yeah, yeah.” Taiyō said dropping his mask again.

Kyōka watched in horror as the hall behind the woman disappeared. There was only a white void behind her as it started to consume the lab. The void passed the Quincy woman like she didn't belong to time.

Captain Kurotsuchi was rushing to finish with his device. ”Done.”

”Remember what I said, Miss Tenkai.” Mr. Urahara said to Kyōka as the people in room disappeared along with it. First Hachigō, then Captain Byakuya, then Ichika and Captain Rukia. Captain Kurotsuchi was next, and finally Mr. Urahara. Kyōka found herself crying as everything she ever knew disappeared until it was only her inside the barrier and platform, and Taiyō and the Quincy woman in the void.

They were looking at her, their faces betraying no emotion. ”Delivery Girl, you didn't disappear.” Said Taiyō.

”Urahara, what have you done?” The woman asked. She shot at Kyōka with one of her spear-like arrows, but the barrier protected her.

Then Kyōka herself started to disappear, though not in the same way that the lab did. She felt herself being pulled by her gut like she was traveling at an extremely high speed. She was moving through time, not knowing where she would end up. It all became too much, everything she had ever known was just gone like it never existed to begin with. Now she was responsible for trying to fix everything. It was just too much. Her mind, too small to handle everything at the moment, started to shut down.

Kyōka Tenkai passed out.

* * *

Alone in the void where another timeline had just fallen, Taiyō stood with his twin sister, Tsuki.

”This is going to be a problem.” Tsuki said. She was three minutes older than him, and never let him forget it. Though he didn't mind her being in charge. ”Who was she?”

”Nobody. Just an adorable delivery girl.” Taiyō shrugged.

”Well clearly she wasn't. I don't remember ever seeing her in the other timelines. I don't like an unknown variable.” The twins were then joined by their allies, a collection of Arrancar, Bounts, Quincy, and Soul Reapers both that they brought with them and also liberated from the Maggots Nest and Muken. All of them wore hourglass badges on their chests. ”When we get back, you’re going to report everything you know about her.”

”Ugh, do I have to?” Taiyō complained.

”Yes you have too, we're closer than ever to rewriting history! You know which timeline we have to go to next, and we can't risk any unknowns.” Tsuki spoke in the tone she used when she absolutely wasn't going to tolerate anything other than compliance.

”Alright.” Taiyō nodded, everything they had done and suffered for was beginning to bare fruit, and Tsuki was right about not needing any unnecessary risks. They would retire to the Black Nexus to rest and mentally prepare for what would be the twins hardest fight.

”Hey Tsuki, you know what we have to do next?” Taiyō asked his sister.

”What about it?”

”Are you ready for it?”

Tsuki looked back at him and gave a rare smile. ”I was ready before we got started. You don't look like you're ready, Taiyō.”

”I will be, but it’s making me nervous.”

”That's unlike you.”

”Well, we haven't had to go up against _him_ yet.”

”How many times have you fought the Kenpachi's? We can handle him.”

”Fighting him isn't what I'm worried about.”


	2. Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo and Orihime meet Kyōka and bring her to Kisuke’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 3/6/21

Ichigo Kurosaki was in his second year of med school. It was also just over two years since the end of the bloody war with the Quincy and it was finally starting to feel peaceful again. There had, thankfully, been a lack of crisis since then.

Ichigo had decided to go to medical school in order to take over his family's clinic, wishing to help people in ways that didn't involve fighting. His father, Isshin was still running the clinic by himself while his little sisters, Yuzu and Karin, were busy in their first year of High School.

After graduating High School himself it became time for Ichigo and his friends to go their separate ways. Uryū also set out to become a doctor and was studying abroad in some fancy university in America. Chad set out to become a professional boxer, which so far was going pretty well. Tatsuki still lived in Karakura town and was close to opening her own karate dojo, Ichigo still saw Tatsuki pretty frequently when she came by to visit Orihime. And as for Orihime, he had gotten closer to her after the war and they had started dating.

Ichigo hadn't gone far from Karakura town, the university he’d picked was in the city and if he wanted he could get back home on the train. Orihime also went to the same school, deciding to take a culinary course. She had improved her cooking some, but would still put together strange combinations of ingredients that Ichigo would silently dread.

Life had been pretty good. Ichigo’s biology class was wrapping up so he would be free to go home for the day. On his way out the door he bumped into someone, nearly knocking them over.

”Sorry about that.” Ichigo noticed a dropped notebook and picked it up. ”Here.”

”You should really watch where you’re going, Kurosaki.” Ichigo was looking at a familiar face.

”Orihime?” At first glance, the girl in front of him looked exactly like Orihime Inoue. However, this girl’s hair was black, her skin a much lighter shade, and she had several small scars on her face, hands, and arms. Further differentiating them was the scowl on this girl’s face, very un-Orihime-like. She was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt, and her hair was tied back with a dark blue ribbon.

”Who?” Orihime's doppelganger asked with a raised eyebrow.

”Sorry, you just look a lot like my girlfriend.”

”Is that some weird pick up line?” Her expression didn’t change.

”Uh no, I...”

”I’m joking.” She said that, but she still had the same scowl on. ”And we’ve had this class all year. You’re just now noticing me?”

Ichigo was a little flustered. He really didn’t remember seeing this girl before, and surely he would have noticed a doppelganger of Orihime sitting in the same room as him. Though stranger things have happened. For a moment he thought of Tsukishima and his ability to plant memories in people.

”I guess I wasn’t paying attention.” Ichigo tried not to sound suspicious but failed.

”I’d better get going.” She turned to leave before adding. ”I’m Tsuki, by the way. Try to remember next time.” Then she was gone.

Ichigo was left scratching his head, but shrugged it off. Now free, Ichigo started on his way home to the student apartment he shared with Orihime. He liked to walk home, it gave his mind time to rest from the day’s learning. From time to time a Hollow would show up, but almost immediately would be blown apart by Orihime’s Tsubaki. They tried to avoid Ichigo using his powers as much as possible as his immense Spiritual Pressure could be harmful to normal people.

Ichigo traveled down the busy street almost automatically, his route ever the same. Though once he was halfway there he noticed a crowd gathered at an intersection, a stream of black smoke rising up. He figured it was just another car wreck, yet so far no ambulances had shown up so hopefully no one was hurt. He wormed his way through the crowd as they were blocking his route and it would take too long to go around.

That was when he saw the car, no one was inside it because it was parked. However, there was a tiny body on the crumpled engine compartment. Looking around, nobody seemed to notice that there was a person there. Their murmurings indicating that the engine just exploded.

Getting closer to the car, Ichigo could see why no one else saw the body. It was a Soul Reaper. He could tell by the black kimono and the sword that could only be a Zanpakutō. Grumbling at his luck, Ichigo finished making his way through the crowd. He picked up the Soul Reaper with one hand and threw them over his shoulder, trying to look as casual as possible to avoid suspicion.

On closer look the Soul Reaper looked like a teenage girl, though you could never really tell with them. She was much smaller and lighter than Rukia ever was, he carried her with little effort. He also noticed something off about her Shihakushō, her uniform. While it looked the same, it felt off. Like the material was made of something brand new that he never felt before.

The girl seemed uninjured despite face planting onto a car hard enough to crush it. Soul Reapers were nothing if not durable, but he expected to find _something_. Maybe Orihime would find something he couldn’t see. He brought the Soul Reaper back to his apartment, bringing her inside and laying her down on the sofa in the small living room. It wasn’t much, but he’d never been one for excess.

Orihime wasn’t home yet, but he could feel her heading this way. Ichigo took this time to look at the Soul Reaper, something was familiar about her face but he couldn’t place it. Her messy light brown hair was tied in a loose knot, though he couldn’t tell if it was intentional or from the impact. Holding her bun together was a pair of hair needles, the tops of which were shaped like diamonds with green diamond-shaped gems embedded into them. Her Zanpakutō was unremarkable, nothing unique about it. It could be any old sword if he didn’t already know better. She kept fidgeting like she was having nightmares, though otherwise, she seemed okay physically.

Eventually Orihime made it home. ”Ichigo, who is that?” She said as soon as she crossed the threshold. She had likely sensed that he wasn’t alone in their apartment. Ichigo was grateful that she wasn’t the jealous type.

”No idea. Found her crashed on a car on my way home.” Ichigo shrugged as Orihime joined him.

Orihime’s healing Shun Shun Rikka were already headed to the girl. ”She doesn’t seem hurt.” Her Fullbring returned to her. ”She’s just exhausted. There’s nothing I can do. If she were injured by a Hollow I’d be able to tell, but it’s like she just dropped.”

Ichigo gave a tired sigh. ”I’ll give Rukia a call tomorrow. She’ll probably wake up by then anyway.”

”Are you sure you should wait?” Orihime asked him and he shrugged.

”Hey, Orihime. Do you have any cousins?” He asked remembering her doppelganger, Tsuki.

”Hmm.” She put her finger on her lip in thought. ”I don’t know. Why?”

Ichigo shrugged. ”Nothing.” They preceded as though everything was normal. Ichigo ran down to the convenience store for a quick, cheap dinner. They didn’t want to leave the Soul Reaper’s side for very long in case she woke up.

The Soul Reaper slept through the night, and with the weekend starting tomorrow all they did was have time to watch her. They slept, went through the morning routine, and ate breakfast. Finally, when they were done, the girl began to stir.

Orihime was sewing her a scarf, she had recently rediscovered her love for sewing, when she noticed the girl moving. “Ichigo!” She called and he came running. Ichigo arrived just in time to see the girl's eyes slowly opening. She seemed disoriented, her brown eyes were hazed over. Ichigo looked at Orihime and nodded toward the girl.

”Hello.” Orihime said to her. The girl didn’t respond like she couldn't hear her. ”Can you hear me?” Finally, her eyes seemed to focus on Orihime, the haze steadily lifting.

”Who?” Then her eyes widen and she sat up straight, making Orihime jump a little. The Soul Reaper looked around the room. Then her eyes locked onto Ichigo and they went wide before going back to Orihime looking the same way. ”G-get away!” She jumped off of their sofa, drawing her Zanpakutō.

”Put that away before you get hurt.” Ichigo sighed.

”Everything’s okay. We’re friends.” Orihime tried to reassure her, but the girl was deafened with fear. Her hands were trembling making her sword shake.

Ichigo went around the sofa and the girl pointed her sword at him. ”S-stay b-back, Taiyō!” She stuttered.

”Taiyō?” Whoever she thought he was clearly terrified her. ”My name is Ichigo.”

”Ichigo?” The girl seemed to ease some. ”Ichigo Kurosaki?” The tension in her shoulders eased. ”Are you really?” The haze in her eyes fully lifted and she looked between him and Orihime. ”Where am I?”

Orihime stood and walked to his side. ”Our apartment. Ichigo found you passed out in the street and brought you here.”

Then as if gravity increased on her, the Soul Reaper dropped her sword and fell to her hands and knees. They could both hear her as she started sobbing. ”It worked, but that means...” She blubbered. Orihime knelt down and rubbed her back reassuringly. ”They’re all gone. Everyone’s gone.”

Ichigo and Orihime exchanged a worried look. ”Stay with her, okay.” Orihime nodded, and Ichigo went to his room. In the closet he kept a few emergency supplies, his combat pass for one and a Soul Pager. Rukia gave it him just in case they needed to talk to each other. He never used it before, or even felt the need to. What the girl said was worrying enough.

Ichigo held the pager to his ear and waited. {Ichigo?} Rukia’s voice came from the other side and he sighed in relief.

”Hey, Rukia. Orihime and I got a Soul Reaper in our living room. Found her on top off of a crashed car. She said everyone was gone, so I thought that meant you.”

{A Soul Reaper? I’ll check out whose assigned in your area. What’s her name?}

Ichigo rubbed his neck, a little embarrassed. ”We haven’t gotten the chance to ask.”

{Why not!?} Rukia snapped at him.

”Because she broke down crying!” He snapped back.

{Just find out her name! I’ll pull up a list.}

”I’ll get back to you.” He hung up and went back out. The girl was still sobbing, but Orihime managed to move her back to the sofa. ”Hey, um, I know you’re really upset but I need to know your name.”

Orihime looked between them, a worried look on her face. ”K-Kyōka T-Tenkai...” She stuttered. ”10th Seat, Squad 13.” Her voice stabilized a little more.

”Thank’s.” He went back to the other room and called Rukia again.

{What’s her name?} Rukia immediately asked him.

”Kyōka Tenkai. She says she’s the 10th Seat in your squad.”

{What? Our 10th Seat is a man.} She paused. {And there’s no record of any Soul Reaper named Kyōka Tenkai. Are you sure that’s her name?}

”Yes, that’s her name.” Ichigo said a little annoyed. ”And she’s definitely a Soul Reaper, she just waved her Zanpakutō in my face thinking I was someone named Taiyō.”

Rukia was quiet for a long time. {I think I need to see her myself.} She finally said. {Watch her until I can get permission to cross over.}

Ichigo sighed. He really didn’t like babysitting Soul Reapers. ”Just hurry up.” They hung up again and Ichigo picked up his combat pass, looking at it. He hadn’t needed it in a long time, but he felt that it would be better to keep it on him.

Ichigo returned to the living room. ”Well, the Soul Society is coming to get you. They just need permission first.” He told Kyōka.

”N-no.” She shook her head. ”I need...” She reached into her black kimono and pulled something out. ”To find Mr. Urahara.” It was Kisuke’s hat. The green and white striped hat that he always wore.

”Where did you get that?” Orihime asked.

”He gave it to me.” She said sadly and her eyes started watering again.

Ichigo hesitated but said. ”Okay.” He held up his combat pass.

”Ichigo, are you sure?” Orihime asked.

”It’s better to get it done quickly.” He sat down on the sofa and used the combat pass, separating his soul from his body. It had been a while since he had changed, but it felt no different. As if he had done it yesterday. It also felt good to have Zangetsu’s weight on his back again.

Kyōka gasped, the feeling of his Spiritual Pressure must have been overwhelming to her. He had forgotten to scale back how much Reiryoku he had to hold back. When Kyōka looked comfortable around him, he asked. ”Ready? You can use Flash Step, right?”

Kyōka stood and nodded, picking up her Zanpakutō again. ”Yes. And thank you for helping me.”

Orihime giggled. ”It’s really no problem. Let’s go.”

”You’re coming?” Ichigo asked.

”Yeah, I’d love to see Kisuke again.” That made one of them. The only time Ichigo saw Kisuke was during a crisis and he hoped that this wasn’t the start of one.

It had been a long time since he used Flash Step, or any Soul Reaper ability really. Thinking twice about it he figured he might leave both girls in the dust. ”You know what, I think I better carry you.”

”Huh?” Kyōka said before Ichigo picked her up and made her grab onto his shoulders.

”Hold tight.” He wrapped his arm around Orihime’s waist and pulled her close, and he took off. In a flash they were standing a block down from Urahara’s candy store. ”Overshot it.”

Kyōka fell off of him, dizzy. ”That was _too_ fast.” She said before dry heaving.

”Sorry, I didn’t want you get lost.” He heard another heaving sound and saw that Orihime was having a similar reaction. ”Sorry.”

The walk down the block to Kisuke’s gave them both time recover. Kyōka stumbled a few times along the way, making Ichigo feel a little guilty. By the time they got there, she was walking normally again.

”Mr. Kurosaki, Miss Inoue, what brings you here?” Kisuke, ever the same, greeted them as they entered.

”Her.” Ichigo pointed at Kyōka with his thumb.

Kyōka ran up to him. ”Mr. Urahara, it’s really you!”

”Yes.”Kisuke blinked at her, seemingly confused about who he was talking to. ”And you’re...”

”Oh right.” Kyōka said, fishing out the hat she had showed them. ”I guess we haven’t met yet.” She held up the hat to him, his eyes widening. ”You told me to find you and give you this.”

* * *

Kisuke took his time examining the hat Kyōka gave him. Ichigo sat waiting with Orihime and Kyōka at the round table in the back. All the times they had sat here in the past talking about what to do. It never really changed here. Kisuke Urahara was a universal constant.

Kisuke finally joined them after a half hour. He sat across from them, placing the hat Kyōka gave him in front of them. ”Well, this is definitely mine. My Spiritual Pressure signature is all over it. Yet I have no idea who you are or how you got it.” He looked at Kyōka and took off the hat he was wearing, placing it down on the table. ”There’s only one real difference between them, this one is new.” Kisuke pointed to the one he just put down, then pointed to the other. ”And this one is one hundred and fifty years older.”

”So it really worked.” Kyōka said sadly, tears welling up again. ”Mr. Urahara, you and Captain Kurotsuchi sent me back through time.”

”What?” Ichigo and Orihime said in disbelief.

Kisuke on the other hand didn’t react. ”Please, Miss Tenkai, tell us what you know.”

”Well, it started as just another day.” Kyōka started. ”Captain Kuchiki sent me to deliver letters to the other captains. They’d been sending letters back and forth almost nonstop for weeks. Now I know why. Time was being erased. People attacked the Seireitei, I saw Quincy and Arrancar, and things I’d never seen before working together against us. I wanted to help, but everyone was intent on bringing me to Squad 12. You, I mean the other Mr. Urahara, said only I could survive the trip through time. He put me in some machine and did some kind of spell. I watched everyone I ever knew just disappear. There was nothing left. Just a void of nothing. Nothing but the people that attacked us. One of them was 3rd Seat of Squad 2, Taiyō. I only met him a couple of times, and he seemed so friendly.”

”Taiyō?” Ichigo said. ”You thought I was him.”

Kyōka nodded. ”Yes. You look strikingly similar. He had this mask, it was terrifying.”

”A mask? Like a Hollow mask?”

She nodded again. ”His sword was big like yours too.” She sniffled. ”How could he do that? How could they even erase everything like that? Captain Kuchiki, Ichika, Lieutenant Madarame. Lieutenant’s Matsumoto and Hinamori offered to take me shopping in the World of the Living next week... Everyone is just gone. I can’t tell if it’s better or worse than dying.” She started crying again, and Orihime rubbed her back.

”I know this must be rough, but if it is as you say and your timeline was erased, than you didn’t travel back in time. You were transported to a different timeline entirely.” Kisuke explained.

Ichigo took a breath. ”I was not prepared for today.”

”Neither was I.” Kisuke agreed.

”So what can we do?” Kyōka wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

Kisuke put his hat back on. ”For the first time, I don’t have an answer to that. The future me must have had a reason for sending you here.”

”No,” Kyōka shook her head. ”He said he didn’t know where I would up. Just to find you.”

”Sending you to a dangerous and unknown location with little information.” Ichigo said. ”Sounds like Kisuke to me.”

”Yup.” Orihime giggled.

”Hey, now.” Kisuke started to complain but stopped when their exchange put a little smile on Kyōka’s face.

”So, Kisuke.” Ichigo said. ”What are odds those guys show up here?”

”That’s a good question, Mr. Kurosaki.” He looked at Kyōka. ”You say they saw you before you left?” She nodded. ”Then there is a chance they’ll look for you.”

”Great.” Ichigo complained.

”I’m sorry, Mr. Kurosaki.” She apologized. ”I don’t want to be any trouble. I still don’t know why it had to be me either.”

Ichigo sighed. ”You’re no trouble. And call me Ichigo, okay.”

Kyōka had that small smile again. ”Okay.”

”Yeah, we’ll protect you.” Orihime added. ”I’m sure it won’t be any problem.” Orihime, ever the optimist. Ichigo didn’t want to, but he hoped he could handle whoever would come after her. He wasn't sure he could take fighting through another war. He barely made it through the war with the Quincy. He had lost a big part of himself that day, and he was lucky to make it out at all. Though he doubted anyone was a strong as Yhwach.

”Rukia will be here as soon as she can.” Ichigo noticed Kyōka smile widen as he said Rukia’s name. ”She can bring you to Soul Society and we can all figure this out.”

”My thoughts as well.” Kisuke added. ”I’ll do more tests on this.” He picked up the future hat.

”Thank you, Kisuke.” Orihime said as they got up to leave. ”So I guess we’ll go home for now.”

”Yup.” Ichigo nodded as they stepped back outside. ”Hey, you gonna be okay?” He asked Kyōka, Orihime looked at her expectantly.

”I don’t know. This is a lot to process. I’m still hoping it’s all a dream.” He heard her sniffle again. ”At least my friends are here, more or less.”

”Kisuke did say a hundred years.” Orihime shrugged. ”Are things different there?”

Kyōka shrugged. ”Probably. Ichigo, you’re in all our textbooks at the academy.” He didn’t like the sound of that. ”Any other time, meeting you would be like a dream.”

Orihime laughed. ”You’re a celebrity, Ichigo!”

”Uh.” He groaned.

”The way the captain talks about you, I always pictured you fifty feet tall.” Kyōka’s smile widened.

”Your captain, is it Rukia?” He asked, trying to get the subject off of him.

Kyōka nodded. ”Captain Kuchiki picked me out for Squad 13 personally. I thought for sure I’d end up in the Kido Corps.” Then she paused. ”Did she know? Did they always know? Were they just keeping me close until they needed to blast me to a different time?”

Ichigo could see the way she was doubting herself. ”I know Rukia, if she picked it you out it was because you deserved it.” That seemed to ease her some.

”Thank’s I...” Kyōka suddenly stopped, her eyes going wide as she looked up.

Ichigo and Orihime traced her eye line. Standing in the air above them was a Soul Reaper. How did he not feel his presence before now? They watched him as he descended to the street. Ichigo walked out to meet him, it was like looking into a mirror. He had black hair and brown eyes, and his face had several scars. His left arm was covered in bandages. On his chest was a silver badge with a green hourglass. On his back was a Zanpakutō that looked just like Zangetsu, except it had a red handle and a tiny mirror attached to the hilt by a small chain.

”Are you Taiyō?” Ichigo asked.

His double tilted his head, looking straight at Kyōka. ”Delivery Girl? That’s some coincidence.”

Kyōka stepped past him, Ichigo could see her shaking. ”T-Taiyō, why?”

Taiyō arched an eyebrow. ”Why? Because the world isn’t right. It’s broken. The only way to save it is to start over.” He put his thumb on his badge. ”By breaking time, we save it.”

”But everyone is gone!” Kyōka shouted at him. ”Does that mean anything to you?”

”It does.” He said simply. ”None of them are gone forever. You’ll see everyone again. I can promise that much.” Then he cracked his neck and faced Ichigo. ”But I’m not here for you. I’ve been to a lot of timelines, but I’ve never faced you.”

Ichigo put his hand on Zangetsu and drew it. ”Why’s that?”

”I wasn’t ready.” Taiyō drew his own sword. While similar there were tiny differences between the swords. ”But now I am, grandpa.”

Ichigo’s eyes widened and heard Orihime gasp behind him. Before learning Kyōka was from some sort of alternate future, he wouldn’t have believed it. Their similar appearance was just too coincidental. Then he remembered how that girl, Tsuki, looked just like Orihime. She too had black hair and scars on her face. Were they related? It seemed likely, but she wasn’t here.

”I-is that true?” Orihime asked with a stutter.

”Of course it is, grandma.” She gasped again. He smiled. ”I’ve always wanted to meet you both.” And his smile disappeared just as quickly. ”So you could know how much you’ve ruined our lives.”

”What?” Orihime asked confused.

”Don’t worry too much. When our work is over, it’ll be like none of it ever happened. But for now...” Taiyō suddenly rushed forward, Ichigo holding up Zangetsu just in time to block it. The force of the impact blew a wind storm all around them, shattering windows and blowing the girls back.

Ichigo struggled, Taiyō’s strength was much more than he expected. ”Let’s take this into the air.” Ichigo didn’t want to cause the city any more damage than they had already.

”Fine!” Taiyō’s hand was suddenly around his neck, and he pulled them both up into the air. Ichigo pushed him off of him as they settled on cushions of Reishi in the air.

Taiyō didn’t waste any time, swinging his sword at him. Their blades clashed. ”I didn’t think you’d be this weak, grandpa!”

”Don’t call me that!” Ichigo yelled as he blocked and returned swipes.

”Why, afraid of your future?”

”I don't believe you!”

Taiyō laughed. ”Yes you do! It’s written all over your face! Zangetsu has been with me since birth, whispering in my ear! And he’s calling out at you, wondering why you abandoned him!”

”How? Zangetsu’s gone!”

”You think that damned Quincy boss could get rid of a being as powerful as Zangetsu? You just didn’t try hard enough.” Taiyō reeled back with both hands and brought his sword down in a powerful strike.

The strike was enough to send him hurtling back to the ground. Ichigo’s fall was broken by Santen Kesshun, Orihime’s protective shield. ”Ichigo?”

”I’m fine.” Taiyō was looking down at them, staring.

”Does the future disturb you?” A new voice asked. Ichigo and Orihime looked beside them to see Tsuki standing there.

”She was with him!” Kyōka said when she saw her.

”Do you like my ribbon?” Tsuki pulled her ponytail to show her dark blue ribbon. ”It was the only gift I ever received as a child. You gave it to me at our birth, Grandmother.”

”Orihime!” Ichigo called as Orihime stepped toward Tsuki.

”Please, we can talk about this. Whatever happened we can fix it.” Orihime pleaded.

”No, Grandmother. You can’t, we can.” Tsuki removed her ribbon and they watched it come to life. The ribbon stiffened like metal, taking shape. Ichigo recognized it as Ban, just like Tensa Zangetsu’s guard. Tsuki was a Fullbringer. Ichigo felt Taiyō land on the ground behind them.

Tsuki looked at each of them in turn. ”Do you want to know how Taiyō got those scars? Battle. He’s fought an unknowable amount of Hollows, Arrancar, Soul Reapers, Quincy, Fullbringers, Bounts.”

”What’s a Bount?” Ichigo asked, but was ignored.

”And the Kenpachi’s.” Taiyō added.

”His Soul Reaper power has been tempered by constant battle. You’ve grown complacent in your victory, Grandfather.” Tsuki looked dead in his eyes, a scowl forming. ”Do you want to know how I got mine? We are twins. It runs in the family. We were born together, raised together, and for the first few years we were happy. Then one day you both decided to disappear.”

Anger was rising in her voice as She continued. ”Father drove himself mad trying to find you. One day he just never came back. Taiyō and I were alone. Living on the streets. Starving.” Her anger was radiating, tears forcing their way from her eyes. ”I had to watch my brother, my other half, starve to death!” Orihime coved her mouth in horror. ”I was seven and had to watch my brother die! If Uncle Uryu hadn’t found me and taken me to America I would have died as well! Taiyō grew up in Rukongai. Became a Soul Reaper. Fought his way through Squad 11. Your blood made him strong enough to battle Kenpachi Zaraki even at a young age.”

”Damn, Tsuki.” Taiyō said at her sudden outburst of rage. ”Usually I’m the temperamental one.”

”I’ve waited my whole life for this!” Tsuki glared at them. ”I was made an offer.” She held an hourglass badge just like the one Taiyō wore, and she pinned it on her shirt. ”I got to be reunited with my other half. Now we have a mission to set everything right, but this is for us. Someone has to pay for our suffering. If not our Grandparents from our time, then you.”

Tsuki held her Fullbring in front of her, facing them, then she held out her other hand. ”You seem confused.” Ichigo was a little, but he wasn’t about to admit it. ”I know, you think I’m a simple Fullbringer. Don’t you?” And blue light started to gather in her outstretched hand. It was Reishi, pure Spiritual Energy. It gathered together in her hand, growing into a spear. ”Before I mastered my Fullbring, Uncle Uryu made me a Quincy!”

Tsuki held the spear, the arrow, over her Fullbring. A bowstring formed on the solid ribbon, allowing her to notch it and aim at them. By Ichigo’s side, Kyōka drew her sword.

”Tsuki, please!” Orihime had been silently crying as Tsuki told her story. ”We can talk about this!”

”No, Grandmother! I’ve said enough!” And Tsuki let her spear sized arrow fly. Orihime’s shield went up to block it.

”ORIHIME!” Ichigo yelled as Tsuki’s arrow pierced Santen Kesshun and into Orihime’s chest. Ichigo caught her as she fell over, the arrow dissipating. She was alive and breathing, she was looking back at him with tear stained eyes. Kyōka was looking down at them in fear. The wound was shallow, perfectly fitting between her organs, though definitely breaking through her sternum.

”If I wanted her dead, she would be.” Tsuki said coldly.

Ichigo was angry, enough to use his Bankai if he were able. The final battle against the Quincy had transformed Zangetsu. Now, his Shikai and Bankai were one and the same. He was at maximum power all of the time, and though he could lower his Spiritual Pressure he couldn’t increase it any further.

If Tsuki could use two powers, Taiyō must also have two powers. Kyōka did say he had a Hollow mask. Between them, the twins had all four powers. Quincy, Fullbring, Hollow, and Soul Reaper. Ichigo used to have them as well, but they were taken from him.

Kyōka was looking back and forth between the twins, indecision all over her face. ”Kyōka, take Orihime out of here.”

”But,”

”Just go. I’m trusting you to get her to safety” Ichigo insisted. Kyōka looked hesitant as she propped Orihime over her shoulder. Their size difference was bit awkward for her, but she was strong enough to do it.

”Ichigo.” Orihime said weakly, eyes tearing. ”It’s not their fault.”

Ichigo nodded. ”I know.”

”Be careful.” Kyōka said before lifting off with Flash Step. The twins watched her go, but didn’t move to stop her.

”Taiyō, are you satisfied yet?” Tsuki asked her brother.

”Nope.”

”Good. Get back to it.”

Ichigo felt Taiyō lunge at him, he turned around in time to block the strike. Ichigo managed to push him off of him. ”Getsuga!” He reeled Zangetsu back, building up a tremendous amount of energy.

”Tensho!” Taiyō had reeled back his own sword at the same time, and they threw identical Getsugatensho’s at one another. Ichigo was reminded of Ginjō for a moment. Ichigo was holding back, as they were so close to the ground, but Taiyō wasn’t. He was perfectly okay with their attacks detonating in the city.

”Scream,” A red bolt of energy struck both Getsugatensho’s, blowing them upward and dissipating the spiritual energy. Ichigo as relieved to see Kisuke standing there. ”Hope you don’t mind that I was listening to your conversation, Mr. Kurosaki.”

”No.” Ichigo said.

”Stay out of this, Urahara!” Tsuki yelled at him. ”This has nothing to do with you!”

”Well, you are trying to erase time.” Kisuke pointed out. ”Miss Kurosaki?”

”Don’t you dare call me that.” Her rage turning quiet. ”We are not here for your timeline. This is personal. We can’t punish our grandparents in our time, so we are doing it here.”

”I don’t know why they left you.” Ichigo told them both. ”And I’m sorry about what happened to you. But will doing this really make you feel better?”

”Who cares if it does?” Taiyō answered. ”When we're done, you won’t know the difference.”

”How could you know that?” Kisuke asked.

”Always asking questions.” Tsuki said, another spear sized arrow forming in her hand. ”Not that it will make a difference, but when all of time is gone, we can rewrite history. It will be an end to all pain and strife. Finally, when these scars are gone from my face, I will be able to sleep.” And she knocked and fired her arrow at Urahara.

Kisuke used Benihime to create a shield. Unlike Orihime’s, the arrow didn't pierce through Kisuke’s barrier but it pushed him backward. He struggled as it blew him back, his wooden sandals breaking from skidding along the street.

Ichigo looked back to see Tsuki was gone. She appeared behind Kisuke, and did something Ichigo had rarely seen. Tsuki swiped her Fullbring, the edges must have been bladed as she landed a hit on Kisuke. It was only a scratch on his cheek, but it was deep enough to bleed. Ichigo realized that she had to be just as strong as Taiyō was. He could also tell that they were both holding back.

”Hey, don’t mind them. Tsuki’s still mad at Urahara for sending Delivery Girl your way.” Taiyō never took his eyes off of him. ”She tell you anything interesting about me?”

”That you have a Hollow mask, for one.” Ichigo had been worried about that this whole time. If Taiyō could Hollowfy, than he was really was holding back.

”Yup.” He held his hand in front of his face, the black power of a Hollow surging, forming a solid white mask. The mask had red stripes going over its eyes and the kanji for Sun on its forehead. It looked just like the one Ichigo used to have. Taiyō pulled the mask aside, letting it rest on the side of his head. He looked at him through a Hollow's eyes. Worst of all, Ichigo felt his power more than double. It was like staring down Yhwach again.

”Between the two of us, we have all four powers.” Taiyō explained. ”Straight from your blood. A right to rule sort of thing, I guess. White Zangetsu exists as a part of my being, and Black Zangetsu in my sister. The power of a Soul Reaper and a Hollow. A Fullbringer and a Quincy. Two halves of one whole. The only gift you gave us.”

”How could I, he, have passed you Zangetsu when he was taken from me?” Ichigo asked.

Taiyō smirked. ”You just haven’t tried hard enough.” He took off his mask, letting it disappear. ”Fighting you like this isn’t as much fun as I expected.”

Then something pierced Ichigo’s chest. Looking down in shock he could see a Reishi arrow dead center in his chest, just like the one that hit Orihime. As he coughed up blood, Taiyō turned to his sister. ”The hell, Tsuki?!”

”We ran out of time.” She said between gritted teeth. Brother joined sister, and Ichigo could see Kisuke. He was still standing, but he was covered in bleeding cuts. Ichigo knew that Tsuki was precise enough to miss all of his organs. Tsuki was only trying to inflict pain on Kisuke, but wanted he and Orihime to really feel her wrath. Ichigo could feel her rage and hatred in the arrow and wondered if Orihime had felt it as well.

Taiyō turned back to look at him. ”Next time, grandpa.”

The twins started walking down the street, weapons still out. They never dropped their guard. ”Wait! We’re not done!” Ichigo called after them.

”Damn right we’re not.” Taiyō didn’t look back at him.

”We were given a set time limit, and we exceed it.” Tsuki didn’t look at him either. ”We will see you soon, Grandfather.” And then they were gone. They didn’t use any kind of high-speed movement techniques, they just faded away into the air.

Ichigo finally gave in and dropped to his knees, the arrow dissipating. Sure he had gotten worse injuries, but the twins left him with a barrage of feelings. If they really were his grandchildren, and everything pointed to that being true, it was his responsibility to stop them. He couldn’t imagine how hard Orihime was taking this.

”That could have gone better.” Kisuke said. Ichigo didn’t hear him approach with his sandals gone. ”At least something good came out of this.”

Ichigo was about to ask what when a Senkaimon opened in the air beside them. ”Ichigo!” It was Rukia, seeing him the second the gate to the other side opened. She ran to them. ”What happened? I was on my way when I got a warning that there were large amounts of strange Reiryoku all around you.”

Rukia put her hand over the hole on his chest and started to use a healing spell to at least stop the bleeding. She looked at his wound with worry. ”I don’t know if you’ll believe me.”


	3. The Nexus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the twin's attack, Ichigo and Kyōka are brought to the Nexus of All Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 3/7/21

Kyōka had brought Orihime away from the fight and was prepared to use a Kaido spell to heal her, but her Fullbring had already begun to do the work for her. The hole from Tsuki’s arrow faded away, but Orihime didn’t look any better. What Taiyō and Tsuki told them had hurt her deeply. She just kept crying.

Kyōka tried to comfort her the same way Orihime did when she cried, but it didn’t seem to work. She wished she knew her better, then maybe there was something she could say.

”It was true.” Orihime finally said to her. ”I could feel the pain in her voice. How could we let that happen to them?” Kyōka didn’t know how to answer that. She knew as much as Tsuki told them. She also felt like it was her fault this happened, but Taiyō was genuinely surprised to see her.

Kyōka felt a downward shift in Ichigo’s Spiritual Pressure, and Taiyō and Tsuki disappeared. ”They’re gone. They must have left.”

”Then we should go back.” Orihime stood from her spot on the roof that Kyōka brought her to.

”I, I’m sorry you had to hear that.” Kyōka said before they took off.

Orihime managed a weak smile. ”It’s not your fault, Kyōka.” Kyōka felt that Orihime was blaming herself. Sure, the twins were from another timeline, but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t exist in this timeline one day. Kyōka couldn’t imagine what Orihime was feeling. It hurt Kyōka to watch someone so nice in such pain.

When they landed they could see Ichigo with the same wound that Orihime had. Orihime instantly started to heal him. Mr. Urahara was covered in bleeding cuts, but otherwise looked okay. There was another Soul Reaper there that was looking down at the Ichigo.

”I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop them.” Ichigo told Orihime.

”Don’t worry about that now.” Orihime’s voice was still heavy with emotion.

”While they’re doing that.” Mr. Urahara said. ”Miss Kuchiki, this is Miss Tenkai.”

The other Soul Reaper turned to face her. It was Rukia Kuchiki, her captain. Kyōka knew she was alive in this time, but seeing her filled her with joy. ”You must be Kyōka.”

”Captain!” Kyōka just couldn’t help herself. She burst into tears of joy at seeing her, and grabbed her in the biggest hug Kyōka had ever given. ”I thought I’d never see you again!”

”Captain?” She heard her say, as her body stiffened up from the unexpected contact. ”Right, future.” She relaxed a little and Kyōka felt her hand pat the back of her head. ”There, there.”

”I-I’m sorry.” Kyōka said, forcing herself off of her. ”It’s just, the last time I saw you...”

”I understand.” Rukia told her. It was then that Kyōka noticed that she was wearing a lieutenant's badge instead of a captain's haori. ”Ichigo told me everything.”

By this time Orihime had finished healing Ichigo’s wound and moved on to help Mr. Urahara. ”And now that you’re here, Miss Tenkai, I can tell you what I’ve learned. While you were talking with the twins, I did some scans on them. Everything they said was true. More importantly, I managed to scan those badges of theirs.” Mr. Urahara held up a small disk. ”It’ll take more time to replicate, but I believe those badges are what allow them to move through time. Or at least return to wherever they came from.”

”So we could go after them?” Ichigo asked.

”Possibly, but I doubt we could without knowing where they’re coming from. This is the first step.”

”So we just wait for them to come to us?” Ichigo didn’t sound happy. He seemed eager to confront them again.

”For now.”

”You aren’t prepared to meet them again, Ichigo Kurosaki.” A soft, feminine voice said.

”Yeah, well...” Ichigo paused, looking at each of them. ”Who said that?”

Kyōka was the first person to see her. At least she thought it was a her. ”There!” She pointed and the others looked as well. A person stood there with a feminine shape in white robes with a red hood covering her head, face, and neck. She also had a gold armband on her right arm.

Rukia started to draw her sword, but Ichigo stopped her. ”Kisuke Urahara, please continue your research into the Time Breakers badges. Ichigo Kurosaki, please come with me. You as well Kyōka Tenkai, Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki.”

”Who are you?” Orihime was the one to ask.

”A priest. A watcher. I watch over time, and it is dying.”

”Do as she says.” Mr. Urahara told them. ”I’ve heard of a Grand Priest that watches over time itself before, but I thought it was a myth.”

”Then how do you know she’s telling the truth?” Ichigo asked.

”She is.” Rukia said. ”I can’t tell why, but I just know.” Kyōka nodded in agreement, and not just because she was her captain.

Ichigo looked to Orihime, like he was silently asking her opinion. When Orihime nodded he turned back to the Priest. ”Okay.”

”You must only step towards me.” The Priest said, and they walked forward. She pulled out a scroll and opened it before them. There was a white light emanating from the scroll. ”Now we return to the Nexus of All Time.”

The white light engulfed them, and they were pulled from the world.

* * *

It was as easy as blinking. One moment Kyōka was standing in the street in front Mr. Urahara’s shop and next she was standing on a giant blue cube. The entire world seemed to be made of blue cubes. Cubes of all different sizes floating in the air, some as big as moons. The cube they stood on had a giant golden hourglass in front of them, black sand flowing downward.

”What is this place?” She asked.

The Priest stepped before them in front of the hourglass. ”This is the Nexus. It is where all time begins and ends.” She started walking to the edge of the cube and when her foot left it a bridge formed under her feet.

Kyōka almost forgot that Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia were with her as they followed the Priest. The next cube had some sort of pedestal, floating above it was a swirling mass of golden threads. On the floor around it were piles of black threads.

”These are the Threads of Fate.” The Priest waved a hand over the golden threads. ”Each one is a different timeline. And these,” She waved at the black ones on the floor. ”Have all been erased by the Time Breakers.”

”All of those!?” Orihime said horror. ”There must thousands.”

”Yes.” The Priest nodded. ”Trillions and trillions of lives, simply gone.”

”And mine is somewhere in there?” Kyōka asked sadly, looking at the piles.

”Unfortunately.” The Priest said. ”You have my condolences, Kyōka Tenkai. I wish there was something I could have done. The only reason I was able to come to you for help is because you have been displaced from your own time.”

”You called them, Time Breakers.” Ichigo said.

”Yes. The name is a little on the nose, isn’t it?” The Priest almost joked. ”You are familiar with the God of Time, yes?” Ichigo nodded. ”The Fullbringer, Giriko Kutsuzawa, can use his Fullbring to make contracts with the God of Time. I serve this god as his mouth, and what I must tell you cannot leave this space.” Ichigo nodded again, and Kyōka joined him. ”Long ago, the past and future were one. Just as life and death were before they were separated. There were two gods, one that controlled forward time, and one that controlled backward time. For reasons unknown, even to me, they fought for control of all of time. They stopped creating until one could control everything. The God of the Past lost, and was sealed away. The God of the Future succeeded, and made time the way it is. Always flowing forward. But time is unpredictable. Each decision you make creates two outcomes. A different timeline.”

”And the Breakers want to free this god?”

”Yes. The God of the Past has grown dark and cruel in his captivity. He is willing to erase everything for his freedom. In exchange he promises them one single new world, to free them from their pain. However, the cost will be every life in every other timeline.” She referenced the piles of black threads again. ”Each living their own lives. Some similar to yours, others drastically different.” The Priest held up her hand and an image appeared. A disturbing image.

It was Ichigo in full Quincy grab, standing side by side with Yhwach. ”There are positives and negatives to each timeline. Each one is unique.” The image faded. ”Each one precious. Each one that falls fills me with pain.” And as if to emphasize her point, one of the golden threads turned black and fell to the floor. ”Another falls.” She said sadly.

”Miss Priest,” Kyōka said timidly. ”I don’t mean to interrupt, but Mr. Urahara says I was the only one who could survive traveling through time.”

”Yes, Kisuke Urahara was correct in a way. He and Mayuri Kurotsuchi managed to put their differences aside at the discovery of your timeline’s erasure. However, their method was crude. Forceful. It cost several dozen lives before they discovered how dangerous time travel really is. You were the only one that could have survived. Kisuke Urahara wrongly believed that sending someone back in time to forewarn him would allow your time to survive, but that time is simply gone. There was no past to return to. They instead sent you sideways in time. To a timeline that closest resembled your own.”

”They were successful in their goal, to an extent.” The Priest continued. ”Your displacement allowed me to find you. I am not allowed to interfere, but you exist outside of your time. An anomaly. Now we can fight back. Ichigo Kurosaki, I ask, I beg for help.”

”Don’t bother, I already made up my mind to help Kyōka.” Ichigo said. ”And I have to stop the twins somehow.”

Though you couldn’t see her face, the Priest seemed to lighten at the news. ”Thank you. I in turn can help you. As you are now, Ichigo Kurosaki, you cannot stand up to either of them.”

”How is that possible?” Rukia asked in disbelief.

”They were very strong, Rukia.” Ichigo answered. ”She’s right, I can’t stop them alone.”

”To stand against your grandchildren, we must restore what has been taken from you.” The Priest said to him.

”What do you mean?”

The Priest walked up to Orihime. ”Orihime Inoue, you will restore Ichigo Kurosaki’s lost powers.”

”But, I tried before.” Orihime said sadly. ”I can’t do it.”

”Yes you can.” The Priest insisted. ”What you lacked before was time. Here time does not exist. You will not age, you will not die. The Reishi here is unique, it will fuel you, all of you, unlike ever before. Here you all can break down your barriers. Ichigo Kurosaki, you can achieve something that has never been achieved before.”

”What can we do?” Rukia asked about Kyōka and herself.

”Rukia, Kyōka Tenkai, the Time Breakers have an army. We will need champions of our own. I would ask you to gather allies in the Soul Society and beyond.”

”We could do that.” Kyōka offered before turning to Rukia. ”If that’s okay?”

Rukia smiled at her. ”Of course. The first thing we should do is bring this before the Head Captain.”

”Captain Ukitake?” Kyōka asked. Captain Ukitake was the Head Captain back home, but Rukia’s time was different.

”Ukitake?” Rukia asked sadly. ”He’s alive in your time?”

”Yes.” Kyōka paused. ”Was, I guess. Is he not in yours?”

”No.” Rukia answered. ”Captain Ukitake didn’t survive the war with the Quincy.”

”Oh, I’m sorry.” The Priest had said that their times were similar, and Kyōka wondered what else was different.

”It’s okay.” Rukia put a friendly hand on Kyōka’s shoulder. ”We should get going.”

The Priest nodded and stepped past their group. ”Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, you may go this way.” Another path opened leading away from the Threads of Fate cube. ”There you will find a facility that you can work in.” Then she turned back to Rukia and Kyōka. ”Rukia, Kyōka Tenkai, you can take this.” She handed Rukia a scroll, the same one she used to bring them to the Nexus. ”This is a Scroll of Time. It contains access to your timeline, Rukia. With this you can return to the Soul Society and back here at will. For obvious reasons, there is a restriction in place that only allows you to move to the time you left. It is too dangerous to let you go to any other time.”

Rukia nodded as she took the scroll. ”I understand.”

”Wait!” Kyōka said. ”You never said why I could survive Mr. Urahara’s time machine.”

The Priest’s shoulders slumped sadly. ”I have no idea. I am sorry.”

It seemed not even a being that existed beyond time could tell her what made her special. In truth, Kyōka didn’t want to be special. She wished someone more capable had this responsibility. She wished she could go back to last week and just be a delivery girl again. She wished she could live in ignorance again.

”We’ll figure it out, Kyōka. I’m sure of it.” Orihime told her and, for some reason, she found it comforting.

”We all got a job to do. Let’s get it done.” Ichigo said and their meeting was adjourned. He walked toward the facility the Priest pointed out for him and Orihime followed close behind him.

”You only need to open it.” The Priest said to Rukia before going after Ichigo and Orihime.

”Okay, let’s try this. Are you ready?” Rukia asked her.

”Yes, captain.” Kyōka said automatically. ”Sorry.” She added sheepishly.

Rukia opened the scroll and they were both engulfed in white light.

* * *

Ichigo followed the path until it led to a building. It looked very much like one of the barracks in the Soul Society, only made of some blue material like the giant cubes all around them.

”You can use this place for your every need.” The Priest said to them. She led them to a chamber inside the barracks. ”Here is where you can train and focus. Ichigo Kurosaki, I must thank you for your defeat of Yhwach. Too many of him abuse their power to change the future. It is an insult to me and my god. If I were allowed to, I would see to it that every version of him be erased from existence. Sadly in only a handful of timelines is he beneficial. Can you believe that there are good versions of even your worst enemies?”

”Does that mean there are also worse versions of my friends?” The Priest didn’t answer him, and he took that as a confirmation. ”So what do we do?”

”Sit.” The Priest waved at the floor. ”Orihime Inoue, please use your Sōten Kisshun. Ichigo Kurosaki,”

”Do you have to say our whole names every time?” He asked, but was ignored again.

”Concentrate on flexing your Spiritual Pressure. You must open yourself up to Orihime Inoue completely. And in turn,” She looked to Orihime. ”You must open yourself up as well. I realize uncompromisingly giving yourself to someone else is difficult, but you two can trust each other like no other. This will only work because you are you. Do you trust each other?”

”Of course.” Orihime nodded, looking at him with a smile.

”Yes.”

”Then sit and begin.” Ichigo and Orihime sat down across from one another. ”Concentrate, let the power of the universe take you to new heights and beyond.”

”Sōten Kisshun.” Orihime said as her healing shield covered him. ”I reject.” Ichigo did as he was told, opening and closing his Reiryoku rapidly. He hoped that Orihime could handle it. So far she seemed to, but who knew how long this would take.

”You have maximized you potential as a Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, but you are stagnant. Your body was meant to hold every power. Without them, you will never overcome your grandchildren.”

”Ichigo, he have to help them.” Orihime said from across from them. ”We failed them in their world. We can’t in this one.”

”I know.” He told her. ”Their pain was so real. I could feel it in each strike of Taiyō’s sword.” He looked to the Priest. ”Do you know what happened to us from their time?”

The Priest shook her head. ”No. I observe, but I am not omnipotent. There are things even I can’t see. Blind spots. Kyōka Tenkai is one such blindspot. I have checked other timelines and could not find her anywhere else.”

”Why? And why didn’t you tell her?” He asked.

”Her mind is already taxed from the loss of her world. Telling her she doesn't have any counterparts that I could find wouldn’t help her state of mind. Not until I can determine why, at least. For now that will be my objective. I shall return when you’ve succeeded.” With that, the Priest turned and left them.

Ichigo sighed. ”This is going to be a whole thing, isn’t it?”

Orihime nodded. ”But you don’t have to go through it alone.”

Ichigo smiled and reached forward, taking her hand. ”We’ll get through this.”

”I know.”

* * *

When the white flash faded, Kyōka stood with Rukia on a rooftop in the Seireitei.

”It worked.” Rukia said in surprise. ”We should see the Head Captain right away.”

Kyōka was too busy looking around. The Seireitei of this time looked exactly the same as her own. The familiar surroundings filled her with both joy and dread. She was happy to know that everyone was alive here, but reminded that the friends she had made were gone. No one knew her here. Even Rukia, her captain, was a stranger to her.

”Kyōka?” Rukia asked, snapping her back to the present. ”You okay?”

”Yeah. Yeah, you were saying?”

”Let’s go to the Squad 1 barracks.” Rukia smiled at her, trying to put her at ease. The captain was always kind to her, and this Rukia was no different. At least that was consistent with her captain.

Kyōka followed after Rukia, hopping from roof to roof. The layout of this Seireitei was slightly different than her own, the route she devised to go from squad to squad wasn’t recognizable. For now she just had to keep up with Rukia. It was a simple matter of getting to Squad 1.

”Lieutenant Ise!” Rukia said at the sight of Nanao Ise.

”Rukia, you’re back already?” She asked. ”Is this the Soul Reaper?”

”Yes, we really need to see the Head Captain. It’s important.” Rukia pleaded.

Nanao nodded. ”You’re in luck, he’s still in.”

Kyōka never got to know Lieutenant Ise in her time. She was often too busy running her squad in her captain's place or running the Woman's Soul Reaper Association. Kyōka always hoped that she would be invited to one of their meetings, but she didn’t rank high enough.

Lieutenant Ise brought them to the Head Captain of the Gotei 13, Kyōka was surprised to see Captain Shunsui Kyōraku sitting in the Head Captain’s chair. In her time Captain Kyōraku rarely worked, leaving Lieutenant Ise to run their squad. Yet in this world, he ran the 13 Court Guard Squads.

”You look surprised see to me.” Captain Kyōraku looked at her with one eye, also something he didn’t have in her world.

”Y-yes sir.” She stuttered.

”Head Captain, I have urgent news.” Rukia reported.

”Is this about the irregular Reiryoku signatures we were picking up in the World of the Living?” He asked her. ”We also lost your signal for a moment, before you reappeared here.”

”I’ll tell you everything I’ve learned.” Rukia started. ”First, I should introduce Kyōka Tenkai. She is a Soul Reaper of Squad 13.” Rukia preceded to explain everything Ichigo had told her that Taiyō and Tsuki had said, as well as what the Priest had told them.

”That...” Captain Kyōraku paused. ”Is a lot to take in.”

”I realize it’s hard to believe, captain. If I hadn’t seen the Nexus with my own eyes I wouldn’t have believed it either.” Rukia said.

”And you, Kyōka, are the only survivor of one of these other timelines?”

”Yes sir. I watched everything disappear.” Kyōka admitted.

Head Captain Kyōraku stared at her for moment. Finally, he said: ”I need to call a captain's meeting to discuss this further.”

”Yes, captain.” Lieutenant Ise wrote a note.

”Lieutenant Kuchiki, will you continue to watch our displaced friend here?”

”Yes, captain.” Rukia nodded.

”Then for now I think you should retire to the Squad 13 barracks. Actually, if you don’t mind, I would like to know what Miss Tenkai is capable of. Will you test her?”

Rukia nodded again. ”Of course sir.”

”Um,” Kyōka started to say, but just agreed instead. ”Yes sir.”

Rukia put her hand on Kyōka’s shoulder. ”Thank you, Head Captain. We’ll go now.”

Captain Kyōraku nodded. ”You’ll be the first to know after we convey.”

With that, Rukia escorted Kyōka out of the Head Captains office. ”Captain Kyōraku is so different in your world.”

”Yes well, a lot of us had to change to defeat the Quincy. It took everything we had and then some.” Rukia said as they walked down the hall.

”To me, the Quincy war was over a lifetime ago. It looks like it just ended for you.” There was so much construction around it was no wonder the layout was different. Rukia led her at street level, Kyōka watching people as they went by. Souls, both reapers and non, were working together to rebuild. By Kyōka’s age, the reconstruction had long been completed.

”It’s been a couple of years now, but it still feels like we have a long way to go just to get back to normal.” It was well hidden, but Rukia’s voice had a sense of melancholy.

”You _will_ get back to normal.” Kyōka did her best to sound comforting and it seemed to work. Rukia smiled softly.

The Squad 13 barracks were rebuilt for the most part. There only seemed to be a few smaller details on the roof that needed repairs. Kyōka was relieved that the layout of the building was unchanged from her time.

When Rukia caught her smiling she said: ”It looks the same. It’s almost like being back home. 3rd Seat Abarai and I were running through here the other day to meet Lieutenant Madarame for drills.” It was then that she felt she said something wrong.

”Abarai?” Rukia asked curiously.

Kyōka flushed. ”I probably shouldn’t have said that. I don’t know how this time travel thing works.” She gasped. ”What if telling you means Ichika will never be born!” And she immediately clapped her hands over her mouth, Rukia looking at her wide-eyed.

”Well now you _have_ to tell me.” Rukia almost sounded like she was commanding her.

Kyōka sighed. ”Ichika, your daughter, was probably the closest friend I had. I was usually too scared to talk to too many people, but Ichika did her best to make me feel welcome.” She noticed Rukia smiling at her. ”I only wish I could have known her better.”

Rukia clapped her on the shoulder. ”Let’s get going to the sparing room.” Kyōka followed her down the hall. The sparing room was the same as ever, the last time she was in here was two days ago. Shino always beat the hell out of her in here. Kyōka never realized that she was only trying to teach her how to defend herself, even if she was hard on her. Now Kyōka only wished she could thank her.

”Now, you mentioned you were good at Kidō.” Rukia said, drawing her sword. ”But for now show me how well you are in Zanjutsu.”

”Um, okay.” Kyōka said as she nervously drew her sword. It was only an Asauchi, Kyōka wasn’t nearly strong enough to manifest a Zanpakutō of her own. She could never keep up with Lieutenant Madarame’s drills.

”One, two.” Rukia started and stepped forward. ”Strike!” She swung her sword down and Kyōka raised her own to block. When their blades clashed Kyōka felt a ripple vibrating through her arms, making her tremble. She never spared with Captain Kuchiki, but Lieutenant Kuchiki was definitely stronger than Shino was. ”Hey, are you okay?” Rukia asked, looking at her shaking hands.

Kyōka nodded. ”You’re really strong, captain. I mean, lieutenant. I’m ready.”

Rukia nodded. ”Okay.” But she sounded unsure. They exchanged a few more strikes, or rather, Kyōka was thrown onto her back each time their blades struck one another. ”Maybe we should take a break.” Rukia said at the sight of her panting for breath. She was going easy on her, Kyōka knew that much. Rukia as a captain was always equal parts strict and kind.

”No, no, I can keep going.” Kyōka pulled herself back up to her feet, legs wobbling. If she was going to help against these _Time Breakers_ then she needed to be able to do more than just cast spells. She knew she didn’t stand a chance against Taiyō or his sister, but there had to be a way to help somehow.

Lieutenant Kuchiki relaxed her sword arm. ”If you don’t want to take a break, how about you show me your spell casting? You said you were better with Kidō, right?”

Kyōka flushed. ”Well, yeah.”

”Than hit me with a Hadō spell.” Rukia smiled.

”What!? I can’t do that!” Kyōka said in panic.

Rukia chuckled. ”I can handle it.”

Kyōka paused. ”If you really think it’s okay.” Kyōka took a breath, then a step back. Captain Kuchiki had a signature Hadō spell. Kyōka had used it in front of her to prove her skill, and that was when the captain had recruited her.

”Okay. Here goes.” Kyōka took another breath, psyching herself up. She held up her left hand, bracing her wrist with her right. ”Hadō 33: Sōkatsui.” From the palm of her hand came a torrent of blue flame. Kyōka watched Rukia put up her hand to block the blast of spiritual energy, then the spell hit her. Rukia was blasted off of her feet and through the wall behind her. ”Captain!” Kyōka yelled in distress.

Kyōka ran after her, worried tears flowing. Rukia was just sitting up, pushing some shattered planks of wood off of her but otherwise looked fine. In her panic, Kyōka barely noticed as other members of Squad 13 came out to see the commotion.

”That was a good shot, Kyōka.” Rukia stood, dusting herself off. Kyōka just couldn’t help herself and wrapped her arms around her. ”Hey, it’s okay. I’m alright.”

”I’m so sorry captain!” Kyōka sobbed. ”I’m sorry I couldn’t save you!”

Rukia didn’t say anything, but Kyōka felt her hand on her head as she cried into her shoulder.

* * *

Taiyō and Tsuki returned to the Black Nexus, their mission was unsuccessful at least in his eyes. Taiyō still didn’t get why the Pastor gave them a time limit. Tsuki even went through the trouble of inserting herself into their grandfather's class.

”Are you done with your tantrum?” They were greeted by a pale-skinned Arrancar.

”Shut up, Ulquiorra.” Tsuki growled as she blasted by him.

”She’s a lot more upset than I figured she’d be.” Taiyō told him.

”As I thought.” Ulquiorra said. ”A waste of time.”

”Actually, I feel more motivated than ever. Don’t count us out, yet.”

”We will see.” And the aloof Arrancar left him alone.

Nothing ever really bothered Taiyō, but seeing his grandparents up close like that was _different_. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel. Maybe he should be angry like his sister. He thought about it on his way through the Black Nexus. He passed numerous Soul Reapers, Arrancar, and Quincy on his way to the barracks.

As the first to be recruited to the Time Breakers, Taiyō and his sister were given bigger, more private quarters. In theory, they could make as much room as they wanted, but they were an army and acted like one. Though, Taiyō’s quarters were big enough for two people.

His girlfriend was waiting for him outside the barracks. ”Tsuki looked upset. It didn’t go well, I take it?”

”She put two arrows in our grandparents chests.” Taiyō told her.

”But they’re still alive?” She sounded disappointed, likely believing their mission to be a failure like Ulquiorra had.

”For now.” Taiyō paused. ”Kyōka was there.”

”That girl you told me about?”

He nodded. ”Urahara sent her through time somehow. The way she looked at me, it was like we had only seen each other after a couple of hours instead of four months.”

She growled. ”Why is he always making trouble for us? Did you kill her?”

”What? No, we had a time limit.”

”You could have cut her down with one slice.” He hated when she was disappointed in him. In a way she was like a second sister to him. ”She’s a tiny brunette isn’t she?”

Taiyō shrugged. ”Sue me, I have a type.” Her version of pouting was to go silent and stone-faced on him, and he knew just how to rectify it. ”Come on, Soi-Fon.” He picked his girlfriend up by her petite waist and brought her up to his level.

”Put me down.” She commanded him, but he ignored her.

”You’re so cute when you’re jealous.”

”I’m not jealous.” He kissed her on the neck, her weak spot, and he felt her tremble in his arms. ”St-stop it, what if someone sees us.” She complained but did not attempt to stop him.

”It’s not like everyone doesn’t already know.” He loved to embarrass her, that red tint to her normally stoic face was just adorable. ”So if you’re not jealous,” He kissed her again. ”You won’t mind if I invite her to bed with us.”

”That’s not f-funny.” She trembled again.

Taiyō smiled at her. ”Okay, okay.” And he let her back down. ”How’s your day?”

Soi-Fon straightened herself. ”While you two were out we finished erasing that last timeline. We finally have a full Espada set.”

Taiyō chuckled. ”Finally found us a Harribel, did you? At least you don’t have to be jealous about her.” When Soi-Fon flushed again he laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. ”Let’s go inside.”

”You’ve got another assignment.”

”Ugh, already.” He complained. ”I can’t even take enjoy a little alone time with you.”

”You say that as if time exists in the Nexus.” When they were inside, Soi-Fon allowed her walls to drop a little and took his hand in her own. She was the second captain he ever worked under in the Gotei 13, and they’d been together ever since. Taiyō was happy when he was with her and wished Tsuki had someone to make her feel that way. His twin was just so full of anger that anything other than the mission simply wasn’t important to her.

”I should check on Tsuki first.” Taiyō said, looking down the hall that led to his sister’s room. Soi-Fon nodded silently and followed him. He peeked in her room, Tsuki was on her bed trying to sleep. It was painful to watch his twin twist and turn in her bed, nightmares constantly plaguing her.

Taiyō closed the door, leaned against the wall and sighed. ”She never gets any better, does she?” Soi-Fon asked.

”No.” He said sadly. There were a lot of people Taiyō liked, but only two he loved. To see one of them in so much pain was unbearable. It was why he was willing to tear reality asunder to make her nightmares stop. That thought made him smirk. He definitely got that trait from his grandfather.

Soi-Fon didn’t say anything else, instead she wrapped her arms around him in a hug and he hugged her back.


	4. The Time Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia and Kyōka return to the Nexus with a small team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Renji wasn’t going to have much of a part in this story, but things change and he became more necessary than I orginally intended. The twins were also Ichigo’s descendants, not his direct grandchildren, but that didn’t feel intimate enough.
> 
> In the end I wanted this story to be about a broken family.
> 
> Updated: 3/7/21

Rukia stood before the captains of the Gotei 13. Head Captain Kyōraku had assembled them and spent most of the remaining day discussing what she had reported. Eventually, captains Zaraki and Kurotsuchi lost interest and left, Rukia knowing they would show up when they were really needed.

With those two gone she was only reporting to eight captains. The war with the Quincy left too many holes in their leadership. Rukia herself was in charge of Squad 13 after Captain Ukitake had died. In addition they were missing captains Unohana, Komamura, and Head Captain Yamamoto. With Isane being promoted to captain of Squad 4, that still left three captain’s seats unfilled.

Rukia had finished her evaluation of Kyōka’s abilities at Captain Kyōraku’s request. Kyōka had worried her after she broke down crying. She tried to hold it together, but losing everything had deeply affected her. She was so worried that she had hurt Rukia, it brought up the pain of loss she had been trying to deal with. Rukia had managed to calm her down, she also didn’t want to tell her about her injured hand as they went about more tests. Rukia had blocked Kyōka’s Hadō spell with her hand and it left her whole arm numb, her hand was currently bandaged.

”Head Captain Kyōraku, I finished evaluating Kyōka Tenkai.” Rukia reported.

”Go on.” Captain Kyōraku encouraged her.

”Her Zanjutsu was below average, though she showed some signs of improvement as we practiced. Her Shunpo wasn’t much either. She showed signs of fatigue after only a three hundred meter jump. Her Hakuda was worse than her Zanjutsu. However, her Kidō is lieutenant level at the least.” Rukia held up her bandaged hand to show them. ”I got this when she used Hadō 33 without an incantation. I’m almost afraid of what it would have done to the barracks if she had used the incantation. All in all, she has a lot of room to grow.”

”And her Zanpakutō?” Captain Kyōraku asked.

”Is an Asauchi.” Rukia reported. ”Kyōka claims she is unable to communicate with it at all or access her inner world. She has a _lot_ of room to grow.” Rukia’s eyes went across the captains, looking at her brother and the Head Captain in particular. The captains had been silently listening, likely still thinking about what Captain Kyōraku had told them before calling her in. ”Head Captain, is there something troubling you about her?”

Captain Kyōraku blinked at her. ”There was something eerily familiar about her presence the moment she entered the room. I can’t place it, and that worries me.”

”Was there any chance she was hiding her true capabilities?” Captain Hitsugaya was the one to ask.

Rukia shook her head. ”No. I can say with confidence that all of her skills, aside from Kidō, are subpar. I struggle to see the reason I would,” Rukia paused, Kyōka was starting to make her do it too. ”The future me, I mean, recruited her to Squad 13 over the Kidō Corps.”

”They knew something we don’t.” Captain Hirako concluded. ”As hard as this time travel thing is to believe, I think it’s safe to say the captains of the future wanted to keep her close to them.”

”Like a prisoner.” Rukia voiced her thoughts. She had a feeling it was something like that, but hadn’t wanted to admit it. So far, Kyōka had only shown signs of genuine kindness, as well as some signs of depression at the loss of her world. Yet, Rukia couldn’t see anything in Kyōka that would be worthy of imprisonment.

”Unfortunately, we may never know the truth.” Captain Kyōraku said. ”This time priest asked you to come to us for help.”

Rukia nodded. ”Just before we left, Kisuke claimed to have heard rumors about a watcher of time. The Priest is real, the Nexus is real. We watched a timeline die in front of our eyes. It was only a thread changing color, but I just _knew_ that trillions of lives were simply gone. These Time Breakers are a real threat, and eventually, they’ll come for us.”

”And thanks to this girl, we have something her world didn’t.” Captain Kyōraku said. ”Forewarning.”

”So we’re going to help the Priest?” Rukia asked.

”First, I’d like to send a forward team to this Nexus. We would like to have more eyes to verify everything.”

Rukia nodded at the Head Captain’s words. She understood that all they had was her and Kyōka’s word on the situation. The more verification they had the better, but Rukia couldn’t help but worry that the Time Breakers would show up again. She had just missed them when they went after Ichigo, and who knew when they could come back. Ichigo had said that they had appeared without him being able to sense them at all and left just as mysteriously.

”Lieutenant Kuchiki, you were entrusted with a way back to the Nexus?” She nodded. ”Then you will bring the verification team in the morning.”

”Yes, Head Captain.” After that Rukia was dismissed.

* * *

Later that night, Rukia returned to the Squad 13 barracks. After she had finished testing Kyōka she had brought her to her room. They didn’t have a spare room available, so Rukia offered her own. The girl from the future had been awed by the size of it.

Now, Rukia found Kyōka asleep in her room. The smaller girl looked so peaceful. Then again, everyone looked peaceful in their sleep. At least her dreams weren’t tormenting her. Rukia had been worried about that, but Kyōka seemed fine.

Kyōka had lain her Asauchi against the wall. Rukia picked the sword up, examining the hilt and guard and popping out the blade some. It really was a plain Asauchi. Rukia found Captain Kyōraku’s sense of familiarity toward her troubling. According to Kisuke, Kyōka is from a time that was one hundred and fifty years in the future. Kyōka herself says she is a relatively new Soul Reaper, so how could she seem at all familiar to Captain Kyōraku?

Kyōka had taken out the needles that normally held her hair in place. Rukia put down her sword and picked up one of the needles. The diamond-shaped jewel at the end shined green even in the dark room. The needles seemed to be the only personal item she had on her person.

Sighing, Rukia put the needle back down and prepared to get some sleep herself.

* * *

Kyōka woke the next morning. She had tried to stay awake until Rukia returned. Rukia had been kind enough to let Kyōka use her room for the night, and Kyōka felt it rude to fall asleep without her there. Kyōka was just so tired she couldn’t stay awake any longer.

Speaking of Rukia, Kyōka didn’t see her anywhere and wondered if she had come back. Rukia quickly answered her question when she entered the room. ”Oh, I didn’t think you’d be awake yet.”

”S-sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep so soon.” Kyōka apologized.

”It’s okay. You looked like you really needed the rest.” Rukia handed her a cup of water.

”Thank you, lieutenant.” Kyōka said as she took the cup.

”The Head Captain wants us to bring a team to the Nexus. He needs more than our word on it, but he does seem willing to help.” Rukia informed her.

”That’s good. I think.” Kyōka scratched her head.

”You’ll still have some time before we get the team together. If you want to do anything before then you should have time.”

Kyōka’s eyes went down to her hair needles. ”Actually, I would like to walk around some more. Familiarize myself with your Seireitei’s layout.”

Rukia nodded. ”Do you need help?”

”Thank you, lieutenant. I would like that.” Kyōka didn’t know how to feel. Rukia had been treating her like an equal, she didn’t dare to say friend. As her captain, she was always kind and fair, but she was always going to be her captain. As a lieutenant she made Kyōka feel like they were on even footing. Maybe one day she _could_ call her friend.

As they walked to the sounds of construction, mostly hammers, Kyōka actually started to feel peaceful. Her mind had been taxed from everything that had happened and now she could feel herself decompressing. Going on walks had always helped to clear her mind.

”This is nice.” Kyōka said as they walked around the maze of wooden buildings.

Rukia smiled at her. ”I’m glad you’re feeling better. Think you’re up for going back to the Nexus?”

Kyōka paused. She was, in fact, not ready to go back and wondered if she should. ”Maybe I should stay here.” She said sadly.

”What, why?”

”I, I’m just going to get in your way. Ow!” Then Kyōka felt a familiar bonk on her head. For a moment she expected to find Shino standing behind her, but now she knew where she had gotten it from.

”I don’t want to hear anything like that again, got it.” Rukia said in a commanding voice fitting her rank. ”You remember what the Priest said. At the Nexus, we can train you faster than we can here. Pretty soon you’ll be as strong as a lieutenant yourself.”

Kyōka wasn’t sure about that, but Rukia’s soft smile and trusting eyes made her believe it. Kyōka nodded. ”Yes, lieutenant!”

”I’ll make sure you achieve Shikai myself.” Rukia said as they continued along. Kyōka smiling as they passed the Squad 3 barracks. Doubt couldn’t help but creep in though. Kyōka couldn’t help but think Rukia was only helping her out of pity. That trying to teach her would only waste time. Then again, the Nexus was outside of time. Maybe it wouldn’t be a waste after all.

Kyōka felt the weight of her Zanpakutō tied to the back of her belt. ”I do wish I could talk to it. What is it like?”

Rukia looked thoughtful for a moment. ”It’s kind of like talking to an old friend that knows you better than you know yourself. At least that was what mine felt like.”

”Right.” Kyōka nodded. ”Everyone is different.”

As they rounded a corner, they could feel a presence dropping in. On the roof of a short building was the captain of Squad 2, Captain Soi-Fon. ”Lieutenant Kuchiki, it’s time.” She said, as professional as ever. Kyōka watched as the captain dropped from the building in front of her. ”This is her?” Captain Soi-Fon’s eyes narrowed at her, and Kyōka could swear it was with anger.

”Yes, Captain Soi-Fon.” Rukia nodded. ”Kyōka Tenkai.”

”H-hello ma’am.” Kyōka said nervously under the captain’s glare.

Captain Soi-Fon scoffed at her before turning back to Rukia. ”Come on, we’re wasting time.” She turned and jumped back onto the roof.

Rukia looked at her and nodded and they both followed after the captain. Captain Soi-Fon jumped and was gone with a flash. Her Flash Step was just as fast as it was in the future, seemingly vanishing into thin air. Rukia and Kyōka flashed after her, but Kyōka quickly fell behind.

Forced to stop for breath, Kyōka used the break to reevaluate which direction she needed to go in. Reorienting herself, Kyōka made another jump. It seemed that they were going back to the Squad 13 barracks.

”What kept you?” Captain Soi-Fon asked sternly.

”S-sorry c-captain...” Kyōka said, panting for breath. ”Is this everyone?” There was Rukia, of course, as well as Lieutenant Abarai, and a small round-faced girl with long black hair and eyes. Kyōka recognized her almost immediately. ”Hachigō? You're so tiny. Last time I saw you you were much taller than me.” Kyōka was about to laugh when Hachigō thrust a syringe at her neck. With a yelp she fell backward to avoid it, but the girl jumped on her.

As Kyōka tried to hold her off, Lieutenant Abarai picked her up by the back of her belt. ”Nemu, what are you doing?” He asked as she hung there.

”Master Mayuri asked for a blood sample from the future girl.” Hachigō blinked at him.

”Not again.” Kyōka groaned as she lied on the ground. ”Why does Captain Kurotsuchi keep stealing my blood?”

”Again?” Rukia asked her.

Kyōka sighed. ”He wanted to test my blood before putting me in that machine. My Hachigō did the same thing.” She sat up. ”Couldn’t you have asked me?” And she rolled her sleeve back. Lieutenant Abarai hesitantly let Hachigō down, and she preceded to draw Kyōka’s blood.

”Thank you!” Hachigō yelled. Her habit of poor volume control made Kyōka smile. Somethings never changed.

Kyōka heard Captain Soi-Fon make an annoyed sigh. ”Can we go now?”

”You’re coming captain?” Rukia asked her.

”I was the only one available to go on short notice. I don’t like it so let’s get it over with.” Kyōka always tried to avoid the captains she found scary, Captain Soi-Fon was on that list. Though the few times she had met Squad 2’s captain she had been indifferent as she was with most people. This Captain Soi-Fon seemed angry at her, occasionally glaring back at her.

”Okay, just step closely.” Rukia pulled out the scroll that the Priest had given her. She opened it and they were gone in a flash.

* * *

As Kyōka’s eyes cleared she felt an immense amount of pressure. So much she wasn’t able to stay standing. On and off, on and off in rapid pulses. She felt like it would crush her.

”Is that Ichigo?” She heard Lieutenant Abarai ask.

”Yes.” Came the voice of the Priest. Kyōka heard a snap and suddenly she couldn’t feel the pressure anymore. ”I have made it so you won’t feel his Reiatsu bearing down on you.”

”Is Orihime going to be okay?” Rukia asked as Kyōka pulled herself back up.

”Yes.” The Priest nodded. ”I have put the same protection on her. Welcome to the Nexus, Renji Abarai, Hachigō Nemuri, and Soi-Fon.” As she greeted them Hachigō opened a black box she had been holding.

”This place is... What is this?” Lieutenant Abarai looked around at the expansive space. Blue cubes floating in an endless black void. Kyōka herself hadn’t had the chance to really take it all in. She wondered if space was like this.

”The Nexus Of All Time. Time begins here and time ends here.” The Priest said.

”Well, now we can say it’s real at least.” Kyōka had only been in the room with Lieutenant Abarai a few times when she accompanied Ichika during meetings. By the look of things the Nexus was proving overwhelming for him, but she knew he would acclimate quickly. _If_ Ichika’s stories had been true.

Captain Soi-Fon and Hachigō looked to be having an easier time. The captain was looking around uninterested, while Hachigō was waving her box around. Hachigō started to hit the box with the palm of her hand, a look of frustration on her tiny face.

Rukia stepped toward the Priest. ”I hope this is okay. Captain Kyōraku wanted to have more people besides me to see the Nexus.”

”Not at all. I expected that much.” The Priest nodded. Then she turned to little Hachigō who was still fighting with her device. ”Hachigō Nemuri, please inform Mayuri Kurotsuchi that all of his surveillance devices are destroyed the moment one enters the Nexus.” Hachigō pouted. ”Your word will have to suffice. There are those I will not allow here and Mayuri Kurotsuchi is one of them.” Then she turned. ”Feel free to explore until you are satisfied enough to make a report.”

”So she’s in charge of this place?” Lieutenant Abarai looked at Rukia.

”Sort of.” Rukia shrugged, unsure herself. ”Anyway, Renji you should meet Kyōka.”

”Right, so you’re the future girl?” He asked looking down at her.

”Uh, hello Lieutenant Abarai.” Kyōka was nervous after suddenly being put on the spot.

”So tell me, do I ever become a captain.” His smile was as goofy as she remembered.

”Here we go.” Rukia groaned.

”What? It’s an honest question.”

”No sir. Not in my time.” Kyōka answered honestly, and his face fell in disappointment.

”What do you mean, no!?” She jumped at his sudden rise in volume.

”Renji, be nice!” Rukia scolded him.

”I-I’m sorry lieutenant.” She apologized for disappointing him.

Lieutenant Abarai sighed. ”I’m sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn’t have been so unprofessional.”

”No, you shouldn’t have.” Rukia said. ”Kyōka is going to need our help to achieve Shikai so act your rank.”

”That I can do.” Kyōka didn’t like the smile Lieutenant Abarai was making. ”I’ll train you the same way we did in Squad 11. We’re gonna fight. A lot.”

Kyōka gulped. ”Y-you’re in Squad 11?” Another Squad she tried to avoid.

”Used to be.” He corrected.

”It’s okay, Kyōka.” Rukia assured her. ”Renji is actually good at this.”

”What do you mean, actually?” He asked her.

”Did I say, actually?” Rukia looked away from him.

”Are you making fun of me?” He accused.

”Me? Ridiculous.”

”You _are_ making fun of me!”

They heard Captain Soi-Fon scoff as she started to head off. ”Captain...?” Rukia started.

”I’m going to look around.” She said without looking back at them.

Rukia led the way in looking for a place they could train. They didn’t want to disturb Ichigo and Orihime so Rukia picked out a wide cube with nothing on it. It was about the size of a soccer field, which should be enough space.

”Kyōka, remember how we practiced Zanjustu? This is going to go the same way.” Rukia instructed.

”Yes, lieutenant.” Standing across Lieutenant Abarai, Kyōka drew her sword.

Lieutenant Abarai drew his own Zanpakutō, Rukia and Hachigō were off to the side watching. Kyōka was nervous of course. Just as she had gotten used to facing Rukia she was being thrown to an entirely different beast.

Their swords clashed and Kyōka was thrown backward, much farther than Rukia had thrown her. She landed in a roll, groaning. While they were both much stronger than her, Lieutenant Kuchiki fought with precise, elegant movements. Lieutenant Abarai, on the other hand, was much more aggressive in his strikes. Kyōka supposed that getting used to training with the same person wasn’t good in the long run.

”Get back up.” She heard Lieutenant Abarai command. And she heeded, pulling herself up back to her feet to face him again.

”Yes, sir.”

* * *

Ichigo didn’t feel any different. It was impossible to tell how long they had been sitting here, time didn’t exist here after all, but it felt like a long time. Both he and Orihime were essentially meditating while he opened and closed his power like he was turning a valve.

Just as he was wondering how he was supposed to tell if they were making progress, Orihime suddenly collapsed. ”Orihime!” He crouched over, scared that she hurt herself somehow.

”Do not worry, Ichigo Kurosaki.” The Priest was standing there. ”Orihime Inoue is only exhausted. I will put her to bed.”

”It’s not working.” He said, still looking down at his girlfriend.

”Of course it has.” The Priest said.

”What are you talking about? I haven’t felt any sign of Zangetsu.”

”Your Fullbring has been restored.”

”Excuse me?”

”Orihime Inoue’s exhaustion and collapse is a sign that a portion of your lost power has been restored. Your Fullbring is with you once more.”

Ichigo looked at the Priest with an arched eyebrow. ”Why my Fullbring? How can you even tell?”

”Your Fullbring was the first of your abilities to be taken from you. Therefore, it is the first to be restored. You can’t tell now because you are not in your body nor do you have your Combat Pass. The next step will be to retrieve those and reacclimatize to your Fullbring. Once you have mastered Fullbring and learn to combine it with your Soul Reaper powers, we will begin the next step.” The Priest picked up Orihime. Though she was much smaller than her, the Priest had no trouble picking her up.

Ichigo followed the Priest out of the chamber where the building became more like barracks. The Priest picked out a room and placed Orihime on the bed inside. ”You live here?”

”Yes. I do.”

”It looks just something you’d see in the Soul Society.” The Priest turned away from him. ”Who are you?”

”I am the Grand Priest of the Nexus. I’ve always been here.”

”But who were you before?”

The Priest hesitated. ”I suppose I owe you something. Time may not exist here, but I’ve lived for eons. I ended up where all wayward souls do after losing everything, in the Rukon District. Later it was the Seireitei. Just when I started to live life, the person I cared for most was taken from me.” She spoke matter of factly. If she had lived as long as she claimed this would have just become a story to her. ”I was lost. I no longer wished to live in a world without that person. I had even considered taking my own life. That was so very long ago. Then I found myself here. The God of Time needed someone's help. Someone to talk through. I agreed. I have been the Priest ever since, watching over time. Sometimes I watch her, living her life. Having a family. In her time I died before she even knew I existed. I am okay with that.”

”Maybe you should meet this person. Get to know her.” Ichigo suggested.

The Priest looked at him. At least he thought so as you couldn’t see her eyes. ”That is not a good idea.”

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something when they both felt something. ”Did you,?” The Priest rushed to Orihime, touching her hairpin and somehow forcing her protective shield to come to life in front of them all.

The Priest was just in time as an explosion ripped the building apart in a massive detonation of spiritual energy.

* * *

Ichigo kicked a load of debris off of them. Orihime’s Santen Kesshun protected them from the brunt of the explosion but the force was still tremendous. The Priest had thrown herself on top of Orihime to shield her. Ichigo could see traces of black hair sticking out from her torn hood.

Both women on his shoulders, Ichigo leaped out of the debris and the fire that had been spreading.

”Damn it!” The Priest coughed. ”One of them got in!”

Ichigo looked around. He could feel Rukia, Renji, Kyōka, and one more that he didn’t recognize. They were too far from them, but he could feel them getting closer. They were probably rushing to see if they were okay.

”Didn’t think that would be enough to kill you, Kurosaki.” Ichigo squinted to see a shape moving in the smoke. ”It wasn’t my assignment, but I saw a shot.” She spoke in a familiar voice, but he still couldn’t sense her. ”And when you have a shot, you take it.” She fully stepped into view.

”Soi-Fon?” Ichigo was standing across from Captain Soi-Fon. He met her before, a few times, but he could always feel her presence. Why couldn’t he now?

The Priest coughed. ”Not the one... you know.” Her hood had fallen away enough to see a violet eye glaring at the captain.

Soi-Fon had her Zanpakutō in her hand. ”Sting all enemies to death...” And just like that, she was gone. ”Suzumebachi.” She said from over his shoulder. She was hanging on his back, her sword transformed into a gold stinger over her right middle finger. She brought it down onto his neck.

Ichigo’s hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. He struggled to keep it away from him, but Soi-Fon was way stronger than she should have been. He felt her other hand on his shoulder tighten as she tried to force her stinger into his neck. Finally, he used his other hand to grab her captains haori and pulled her over his head.

However, Soi-Fon’s feet hit the ground first, her free hand still gripping his Shihakushō. Leaning back horizontally, Soi-Fon jabbed her stinger at him again. He grabbed her wrist again and threw his knee into her back. The impact got her to let go and put her back upright.

As Soi-Fon spun around, Ichigo drew Zangetsu just in time to deflect Suzumebachi. In the moment their blades met, Soi-Fon threw herself backward, dropkicking him. As he fell back, her back hit the ground and she rolled onto her feet. She jumped, slamming down on his gut with both knees, knocking the air out of him and raised her stinger once more.

Just as Soi-Fon was about to strike down, she disappeared as blast of cold air shot over him. Quickly pulling himself to his feet, Ichigo saw the Priest standing there with a sword in each hand. One sword was completely white and was pointed where Soi-Fon had just been. Ichigo didn’t have time to ask, but the Priest’s sword looked a lot like Rukia’s.

Soi-Fon appeared before them both. ”What have you done with the real Soi-Fon?” Ichigo asked, pointing Zangetsu at her.

”Real?” Soi-Fon’s eyes narrowed at him. ”You mean, your. Don’t you get how time travel works?”

Ichigo grumbled, a bit of red tint in his face. ”Still,”

Soi-Fon smirked. ”It’s so easy to replace myself. They always fall for the same trick. But that’s the difference between them and I.” She held her stinger up to her mouth and touched the tip to her tongue. ”I shed my self of those chains.” And suddenly there were two of her standing before them. Three, four, five, Soi-Fon was making speed clones of herself until there were a dozen. The worst part was that Ichigo couldn’t sense any Reiryoku from any of them. He couldn’t tell which was real.

They heard laughter as one of the clones jumped at him, stinger raised. He tore through her with Zangetsu, but it was only an illusion. The Priest held up her black sword and blasted them all with a cone of fire. Ichigo had been a moment away from using Getsugatensho on them.

Though the Priest blasted all of the Soi-Fon’s, none of them were real. ”Where did she go?” Ichigo looked around.

”I can’t feel her either.” The Priest was also looking around.

”Ichigo!” Rukia and Renji suddenly dropped in. ”What’s going on?”

”Soi-Fon attacked us.” He told her.

”What?”

”Has the captain lost it?” Renji asked.

”She is not the Soi-Fon from your time.” The Priest said. Ichigo noticed she was keeping the uncovered part of her face from their view. ”A Time Breaker has infiltrated your timeline and now the Nexus. There may be more.”

Renji suddenly looked up over there shoulders. ”There!”

Ichigo turned. Time Breaker Soi-Fon was standing above them on a small cube. For a moment he didn’t understand why she was holding a rocket launcher or where she could have gotten one, but he quickly realized it was her Bankai.

”Bankai: Jakuhō Raikōben!” Now Ichigo knew how she blew up the barracks. He could also feel the enormous amount of spiritual energy coming from it. The explosion from before didn’t even have half the power she had now. ”I just wanted to get rid of you, Kurosaki! The rest of you are just in the way!”

Just as she was about to fire, her arm and her entire Bankai were suddenly encased in a green box. Soi-Fon looked to her left, Ichigo following her, to see Kyōka standing on another cube to his right. The girl's face looked like she went twelve rounds with Chad. She was beaten, bruised, and panting.

”You!” Soi-Fon growled.

”Why are you doing this?” Kyōka asked her.

”I don’t owe you an explanation!” The Time Breaker snapped at her. When facing Ichigo, Soi-Fon was calm and focused, but something about Kyōka was enraging her.

”You can’t fight with your weapon bound, Soi-Fon!” The Priest called up to her. ”Please surrender!”

Soi-Fon started laughing. ”You think such a simple setback is enough to make me surrender? This little spell won’t stop me!”

Then a tiny body fell down on top of her. It was the presence Ichigo didn’t recognize before. A small girl with black hair wearing a Soul Reaper’s uniform.

”Hachigō!” Kyōka called out in surprise as the girl started punching their opponent directly in her face.

Soi-Fon was struggling, her arm weighed down by her heavy Bankai and Kyōka’s barrier made it difficult to fight back. However, Soi-Fon grabbed the girl by the back of her belt and threw her off of her.

Ichigo watched as Kyōka jumped from her cube, catching Hachigō without hesitation. Ichigo leaped into the air and caught both of them, landing back down by the Priest’s side. ”You two okay.” He asked as he put them both down.

”Yes. Thank you.” Kyōka smiled through her bleeding lips. Hachigō just nodded.

Ichigo reeled back Zangetsu, about to use Getsugatensho on the Time Breaker. Just as he was about to, Soi-Fon pulled out a knife. With a single swing and with no hesitation she sliced off her own arm at the elbow where Kyōka’s barrier ended. Kyōka gasped in horror as Soi-Fon screamed, blood pouring to the ground.

Soi-Fon’s Bankai reverted to her Shikai as her arm hit the cube floor. ”Why would you do that!?” Kyōka asked, horrified.

As she dropped to her knees from the pain, Soi-Fon removed her yellow belt and wrapped it tightly around her bleeding arm. ”T-take a good look.” She winced. ”This is my commitment. How could I expect you to understand? You’re weak. Tied down by laws and truths.”

Kyōka suddenly stepped forward. ”Bakudō 61: Rikujōkōrō!” Pointing her finger at her, Kyōka made six beams of light crash into Soi-Fon’s midsection, this time preventing her from moving at all. Soi-Fon growled as she struggled. ”There, now you can’t move at all. I won’t let you hurt yourself either!”

Soi-Fon’s snarl turned into a smile. ”You think this can hold me? We’ll see!” Ichigo felt the rush of winds. A swirling vortex of green winds picked up behind the Time Breaker, folding in on itself until it resembled butterfly wings. ”Mukyū Shunkō!”

”She doesn’t really think she can break that? Does she?” Rukia asked.

”Yes. She can.” Ichigo prepared Zangetsu. Kyōka looked up at him for assurance and she drew her sword. And just like he said, SoI-Fon broke free of Kyōka’s spell in a burst of spiritual energy. Soi-Fon’s Shunkō had torn her haori to shreds.

Soi-Fon ran forward and dropped down in between them, the force of her fist striking the cube blasted them all back. Though Kyōka angered her, her target was still Ichigo. She leaped at him, another thunderous, Kidō powered punch ready. Ichigo spotted Renji’s Shikai coming up behind her and wrapped around her arm, its spikes digging into her flesh.

Ichigo thrust the hilt of his sword into her face, her head snapping back. Then she grit her teeth and pulled hard with her left arm. Renji suddenly came flying at him. Ichigo caught him, but Soi-Fon kicked Renji in the back, blowing them both off of their feet with bone-cracking force.

First Taiyō and Tsuki, and now Soi-Fon. Were all of the Time Breakers _this_ strong?

They did have one advantage though. Soi-Fon was hurt, and Ichigo could tell she was losing steam.

Renji rose off of him, throwing his fist at her, but Soi-Fon flipped and kicked him in jaw. Ichigo could hear his bones cracking and his teeth rattling.

”Ye lord!” Ichigo heard Rukia say.

”Mask of flesh and bone,” Kyōka’s voice said. ”Flutter of wings,”

”Ye who bears the name of Man!”

”Truth and temperance,”

”Upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash,”

”But slightly the wrath of your claws!”

Both Rukia and Kyōka leaped out of the rubble palms pointed at Soi-Fon, and together they finished. ”Hadō 33: Sōkatsui!” And together they unleashed a massive column of blue flames, rising up and up like a skyscraper into the void of the Nexus.

”D-did we get her?” Kyōka stuttered.

To answer her question, Soi-Fon’s foot kicked Rukia in the side of the head. Renji caught her as Rukia was sent flying. Hachigō came up behind her and tried to jump on her again, but Soi-Fon was ready for her. She caught Hachigō by the neck and slammed her down in front of her.

Soi-Fon was panting hard, her Shunkō fading. Ichigo stood to meet her and she let out a chuckle. ”Taiyō’s going to be disappointed.”

”Taiyō sent you?”

Soi-Fon shook her head. ”No. He won’t be disappointed that I failed. He’ll be disappointed that I tried. I tried to lift the burden off of his shoulders. I let my emotions get in the way. The one flaw I still have.” Her eyes looked toward Kyōka. ”You’re weaker than I expected, girl.” A small smile appeared on her face.

”That’s enough!” The Priest stepped forward. One sword had an aura of cold and the other a sheathe of flames. She crossed them, aiming at Soi-Fon. ”I will not allow you to leave this place, Time Breaker!”

”Oh really?” Soi-Fon put her hand in front of her face, Ichigo could feel dark power forming in her hand. It was the first time he could really sense her presence. ”Try to stop me, Priest!”

The Priest unleashed a blast of heat and cold, the colliding temperatures creating an enormous explosion of pressure in front of them. Ichigo shielded his eyes while Kyōka was blown off of her feet. The explosion reached up, bigger than Rukia and Kyōka’s combined spell.

”I’m almost impressed.” Soi-Fon’s voice called from above. She was back on the cube she was standing on before, holding her severed arm.

”Ichigo, don’t let her get away!” The Priest yelled. He couldn’t help but notice that she didn’t use his full name.

”Getsugatensho!” Ichigo swung a huge blast of energy at her, but she jumped back.

Soi-Fon fell into the void. Ichigo ran after her just in time to see her pull out a silver badge, the symbol of the Time Breakers. And like Taiyō and Tsuki, Soi-Fon just faded away.

”She got away.” He turned to see the Priest drop to one knee, breathing labored. She looked at him with her big violet eye. She looked disappointed, though it was hard to tell with only one eye showing.

Everyone picked themselves up and gathered around the Priest. Ichigo offered her a hand, and she accepted as he pulled her back to her feet.

”Are you okay?” Kyōka asked the Priest.

”Only tired.” She answered.

”You on the other hand look like you got hit by a bus.” Ichigo looked at Kyōka’s bruised face.

”I kind of did.” Kyōka gave a weak laugh.

”I did say sorry.” Renji said.

Ichigo managed a small smile of his own before looking back at the Priest. ”Is Orihime okay?”

The Priest nodded. ”I moved her away while I retrieved my swords. She has no idea what’s happened.” As she talked she was trying to hide the exposed part of her face again. Ichigo noticed this time that it was Rukia in particular that she was trying to avoid.

”What do you got there, Hachigō?” Kyōka looked down at the girl who was holding a red vile.

”Blood.” Hachigō said, holding it up to Kyōka.

”Mine?”

”No. Captain Soi-Fon.”

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged a look. ”You took her blood?” Rukia asked.

”She left it on the floor.” The girl shrugged.

”That’s good.” The Priest said. ”With that, we could tell her apart from other Soi-Fon’s.”

”She said she replaced herself.” Ichigo said.

”That means they have our captain.” Renji concluded.

”I’m sorry.” The Priest apologized. ”I wish I had a way of telling the Time Breakers apart. In all honestly, she was the first I had ever met. I never thought one could get in here. I should have taken more precautions.”

Ichigo knocked his knuckles on her head. ”Quit being so hard on yourself. It’s not like we could tell either. I couldn’t even sense her, except...” He paused.

”Except what?” Rukia asked him.

”There was this moment, right before you,” He looked at the Priest. ”Were about to blast her. I felt her for just a moment before she was gone.”

The Priest put a hand on her chin in thought. ”That is curious. I wish I had more information on them. I can’t observe them and the timelines they’ve come from have been erased.” She looked at Rukia. ”You should return and tell the Gotei 13 of the Time Breaker’s infiltration.”

”But we,” Kyōka started, but Rukia said.

”I will. We don’t know who else they could have replaced.” And she turned to Kyōka. ”You should stay here with Renji.”

”Are you sure?” Renji asked.

”Yes, Hachigō and I will go back. We’ll report everything.” She may not have been a captain, yet, but Rukia certainly sounded like one.

”I will go lie down.” The Priest excused herself.

”I think we all could use a nap.” Kyōka said, and Ichigo agreed. Soi-Fon took more out of him then he thought, or maybe that was the results of his restoration. Either way, if he really had his Fullbring back he was determined to master it again.

Rukia and Hachigō broke off from them.

”Hey Kyōka, you going to be okay?” Ichigo asked her.

”It’s okay, it doesn't hurt at all.” Kyōka smiled at them.

”Can you even feel anything?” Ichigo poked one of her bruises and she didn’t react.

”Huh. Doesn't seem like it.” She shrugged. Renji looked at both of them, guilt all over his face. ”Well, anyway. It’ll be fine.” She was looking unusually chipper. Ichigo guessed whatever training they were doing helped take her mind off of things.

Ichigo clapped a hand on her tiny shoulder. ”Orihime can fix that right up.”

Ichigo followed the Priest to where he could sense Orihime was. It a smaller building, looking like a shrine you would see in a cemetery. The Priest sat by a prone Orihime, her black and white swords hanging on hooks behind her.

Just as they approached Orihime sat up, stretching her arms and yawning. ”Good morning, Ichigo.” She always greeted him like that in the morning. Orihime blinked in confusion, looking around like she had forgotten where she was. ”Oh, hello.” She said to the Priest. ”Are you okay?”

”I am fine, Orihime Inoue.” The Priest said before looking at them. ”Kyōka Tenkai could use your attention, though.”

”Oh, Kyōka you’re back. Hi Renji.” She waved at them. ”What happened to you?”

Kyōka gave a half-hearted laugh. Orihime’s Sōten Kisshun covered Kyōka’s head and restored her face. Kyōka touched her cheek. ”Hey, I can feel my face again.” And again Renji looked guilty. ”Thank you.”

”Did I miss something?” Orihime looked at him.

”We were attacked.” Ichigo told her everything that had just happened.

”So she knew Taiyō.” Orihime said sadly.

Ichigo nodded. ”She spoke like they were close.” Ichigo sighed and sat down next to her.

”Did my restoration work?” She asked. Ichigo wasn’t sure, he only had the Priest’s word for it.

And the Priest answered. ”As I said, you’ll have to retrieve your body and combat pass.”

”I can do that.” Orihime said.

”Are you sure?” Ichigo asked.

Orihime nodded. ”I’d like to pick up a few things anyway.”

”Can I go with you?” Kyōka asked.

Ichigo and Orihime exchanged a look. ”Sure!” Orihime smiled.

”Why?” Ichigo asked.

”Honestly, I could use a break.” Once again Renji looked wracked with guilt.

”I’ll try to train you differently.” He said.

”Oh, no. You don’t have to do that, Lieutenant Abarai.” Kyōka assured him. ”I have to learn somehow.”

Suddenly Renji looked stern. ”If you mean that, I’ll hold you to it.”

”Yes sir!” Kyōka said.

”Good, I might need both of you later.” Ichigo said. ”If my Fullbring really is back.”

”It is.” The Priest interrupted.

”Then I’ll need someone to train with.” He finished.

”That’ll be good for your training too.” Renji said to Kyōka.

The Priest then held up another scroll. ”This will take you to your home, Orihime Inoue.”

”Oh.” Orihime said taking the scroll and examining it.

”Are you feeling okay, Orihime?” He asked.

Orihime looked at him curiously. ”Uh-huh. Why?”

”You worried me when you passed out earlier.”

”Oh, I was just sleepy.” She waved his worries off. ”I feel great now.”

”Sleeping in the Nexus restores your stamina much faster than any world.” The Priest explained. ”Which I need now. I will repair the barracks when I awaken.” With that, the Priest lied down just how Orihime was moments ago.

”Right.” Ichigo stood. ”We’ll leave you alone. Come on Renji.” He waved at Renji who followed him.

Orihime opened the scroll and she and Kyōka disappeared in white light.

”Ichigo.” Renji said. ”I truly had no idea that Captain Soi-Fon was replaced by a... What should we call them?”

”Time clone?” Ichigo shrugged.

”Time clone?”

”What would you call them?”

Renji shrugged. ”Whatever. My point is, that was what was terrifying. How long was she there? Acting as if nothing was wrong. She was at a captain's meeting earlier today. None of them suspected anything. If they did, the Head Captain wouldn’t have sent her. Can we trust anyone?”

Ichigo didn’t know how to answer him.


	5. Rampaging Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiyō’s mission goes awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated: 3/8/21

Taiyō watched as a group of Soul Reapers disappeared in a white light. His Soi-Fon, sweet Shāolíng, went along with Rukia, Renji, Hachigō, and Kyōka. He knew they had to be going to the Nexus, but why had Soi-Fon gone with them? She was a captain, she could have made an excuse not go. They had a mission.

A moment later Aunt Rukia and Hachigō returned, going off toward the Squad 1 barracks. He didn’t like that.

Forcing himself to shrug it off, Taiyō proceeded to do his job. He returned to the Squad 2 barracks and headed for Soi-Fon’s office. Lieutenant Ōmaeda was there looking lost as usual.

”Hey, Shinichi. Have you seen the captain?”

”No, I was looking for her myself.” Taiyō put on a friendly smile, the one he used when infiltrating the court guards.

Ōmaeda sighed. ”I thought she would have come back after the captain's meeting. She never tells me anything.”

”Aw, that’s a shame. I was hoping she’d be there when I introduce myself to the prisoners. Want to go?” He asked knowing full well what his answer would be.

”No can do. I’m too busy right now.” Ōmaeda always said some variation of that, just like Taiyō knew he would.

Taiyō chuckled. ”Well then, I should get going. See ya around lieutenant.” Taiyō’s friendly smile faded away as he went back down the hall. He wished Soi-Fon had told him something before leaving.

Shaking his head, Taiyō left the barracks and made his way to the Maggots Nest. The 3rd Seat of Squad 2 always ended up in charge of one of the Seireitei’s two prisons. After leaving Squad 11, Taiyō was promoted to 3rd Seat of Squad 2 at Captain Zaraki’s recommendation. He was in charge of the prison, making sure its prisoners stayed in place. Being in Squad 2, he slowly broke down his captain’s walls until she called him friend. It was hard work, but eventually, they became more than just friends.

Descending down into the prison, Taiyō entered the Maggots Nest. Dejected, hopeless prisoners shuffled about. Some looked at him lazily, others ignored him, but there was always that one that tried to get the drop on him.

A man ran up behind him, fist raised. He was so weak that all Taiyō had to do was flex his Reiastu and he went flying into a wall. That got more people's attention.

”Hi, I’m Shinichi, your new warden. At least that's what the Gotei 13 thinks. My real name is Taiyō. Now I know why you’re all in here. Because you _might_ have done something wrong. Not that you did. That is the true crime. The world isn’t right and I offer you a way out.”

Taiyō lifted his badge into the air. It flashed green for a moment, and a burlap bundle fell in front of him. ”I offer you the freedom to choose. Stay here and rot like they want you too. Or when I make the call, you answer it.” He kicked open the bundle, revealing swords. An assortment of Zanpakutō, taken from the prisoners.

One prisoner walked up and picked up one of the swords. ”My Zanpakutō. I haven’t seen it in years.” He drew the blade from its sheathe, looking at his reflection in it. Then the prisoner looked to him, a spark of hope returned to his eyes. ”I will heed your call.”

Taiyō smiled as the prisoners took up arms. It was easy to give cannon fodder a little hope.

* * *

Taiyō had explained to the prisoners when he would need them. When he was done he returned to the Seireitei to await further orders. The Time Breakers usually work in three steps. First they would infiltrate a timeline in certain points. Then they would seed discourse and destabilize the peace. Finally, the last step was total annihilation.

If only Soi-Fon hadn’t disappeared on him. He looked over the Seireitei from the roof of the Squad 2 barracks. He could just see the roof of the Kuchiki mansion. He had a certain respect for the place he grew up in. They took him in because he was a Kurosaki. He was grateful to Rukia and Renji for raising him. Ichika made a great big sister as well. Only he could never be truly happy without Tsuki. They were two halves of one whole. Neither could rest while the other was miserable.

Finally, he received a message. His badge hummed, and he held it to his ear. It was Tsuki. ”Taiyō, Soi-Fon’s been made. They’ll be looking for you.”

”Huh?” Then Taiyō laughed. ”Good. Thank’s for the heads up sis.” He put his badge away, stood, and cracked his neck. If they found out Soi-Fon was an imposter, they would logically look at her Squad first. That included her new 3rd Seat. If he was going to cover for their other undercover agents he would need to offer himself up.

With a smile on his face, Taiyō drew his sword. ”Reflect.” And released his Zanpakutō from its disguised form, also releasing a large burst of Reiastu. He turned himself into a beacon as his sword grew in size. He leaned his Zanpakutō on his shoulder, he knew how much he looked like his grandfather when he did that. Some people found their resemblance off-putting. He knew that he did.

Taiyō waited, wondering who would show up first. He got his answer when Shūhei Hisagi appeared on the ground below him. ”Good to see you Shūhei. Still not a captain yet I see. You’ll get there.”

Shūhei’s eyes widened for a moment. The familiarity always threw people off. ”I don’t think we’ve met.”

”Not yet.” Taiyō smirked.

”What have you done with Captain Soi-Fon?” He was straight to the point, as expected of a journalist.

”Safe. No need to worry there. I wouldn’t hurt her. Are you just stalling? Or is this an interview for the bulletin? I always enjoyed reading your work growing up.” Taiyō jumped off of the roof, landing in front of him.

”You look just like Ichigo Kurosaki.”

”Oh, so you didn’t know who I was. Just that someone didn’t belong here.” He looked Shūhei in the eye. ”Yup. I’m Taiyō, Ichigo is my grandpa. You should tell everyone.” He smiled.

Shūhei drew his sword. ”I’ll only ask once more. Where is Captain Soi-Fon?”

”Let me give you a tip, you’re going to want to release your Shikai.” And Taiyō swung his sword down on him. Shūhei put up his own to block, but the force threw him down to the ground. The stone beneath them cracked from the force. ”What did I say!” Taiyō leaped back off of him. ”One more chance. Release your Shikai. Otherwise, this won’t be any fun.”

”Fun?” Shūhei repeated as he stood back up. ”Is this a game to you?”

”Sure is!” Taiyō smiled. ”The game is how long can you last till someone comes to rescue you! Now show me your Shikai!” And he unleashed another burst of Reiastu, Shūhei covering his face to protect himself from the pure force.

”Fine. Reap: Kazeshini.” Shūhei was always reluctant to use Shikai, meaning he could feel the difference in their power. His single sword transformed into two double-bladed scythes connected by a black chain.

”About time. And before you open your mouth, I’ve heard your fear speech before. I was practically raised in Squad 11.”

”So my words would be wasted on you?”

”That’s right. Renji was my first teacher in Zanjutsu. To be honest he was a better father to me than my own.” Taiyō shrugged. ”Don’t blink.” He held up his Zanpakutō to his face. ”Reap:”

Shuhei’s eyes widened.

* * *

Rukia felt a massive outburst of Reiastu. She and Hachigō reported to the Head Captain about Captain Soi-Fon’s replacement. Captain Kyōraku just put the word out to investigate Squad 2 when they felt the burst.

With the Head Captain’s permission, Rukia immediately ran out. She used Flash Step to go toward the burst of power when a second one happened. It was then that she saw Captain Zaraki was ahead of her. She followed him to the Squad 2 barracks where battle dust permeated the air.

”Captain Zaraki?” She started, but he shushed her.

From the dust came a body falling before them. ”Lieutenant Hisagi!” He was covered in lacerations but didn’t seem seriously injured. Rukia immediately started a healing spell on him.

”Captain Zaraki, be careful.” He was actually warning Kenpachi Zaraki.

”Shūhei, who are we dealing with?” Rukia asked him.

”Ichigo?” Captain Zaraki asked as the dust started to settle.

Rukia could see the silhouette of someone who looked a lot like Ichigo, but she could feel that it wasn’t him. ”He called himself, Taiyō.” Lieutenant Hisagi said.

”Taiyō?” Rukia echoed.

”Rukia, Captain Zaraki!” Rukia heard his voice before she saw his face. ”Always great to see you!” Other than his black hair and the scars on his face he looked identical to Ichigo. Just as he and Kyōka had described. In his hands she recognized Kazeshini, Shūhei’s Shikai. Looking down Rukia could see Kazeshini still in Shūhei’s hands. The only difference was that Taiyō’s was connected by a red chain instead of a black one.

Captain Zaraki slashed his sword at Taiyō, and for a moment Rukia believed that would be the end of it. Taiyō’s Kazeshini blocked the captain's sword, both of them smiling like they hit a jackpot.

”So you don’t just look like Ichigo. Good.” Captain Zaraki said.

”And you’re the same as always, my captain.” Taiyō jumped at him, swinging one of his scythes. Kenpachi deflected and they started exchanging blows. The ringing of steel reverberating.

”Come on, we have to get out of here.” Rukia propped Shūhei on her shoulder. They were in the blast zone and needed to get clear.

”His Zanpakutō,” Lieutenant Hisagi said. ”He copied my Shikai.”

”Copied?”

”He wasn’t trying to kill me. He fights just like Captain Zaraki.” Rukia put him down further out of the way. ”Rukia,” He grabbed her sleeve. ”He said Renji was his first teacher.”

Rukia looked at him, not sure of what to make of that information. ”Wait here, Shūhei.”

When she headed back, she heard Shūhei call out. ”No, wait for backup!”

Captain Zaraki and Taiyō were still exchanging blows. Their combined Reiatsu was crushing everything around them. If left unchecked, these two could probably destroy the Seireitei. Rukia herself was having trouble breathing around them.

So far neither of them had received any injuries, but they both looked like they were having a blast. Ichigo had never willing fought Kenpachi, Taiyō seemed to be the perfect substitute.

”You’re always the most fun to fight, captain!” Taiyō said over the ringing of steel. ”You taught me to enjoy every moment of battle!”

”So you are from the future, huh?” Captain Zaraki said. ”I guess I taught you well.” He brought down a single-handed strike and Taiyō blocked with one of the scythes.

”Yes you did!” And with the other Taiyō landed a cut on Kenpachi’s shoulder.

Kenpachi laughed. ”Just what I was looking for!” They exchanged a few more blows before Taiyō leaped back. He clapped the scythes together and they transformed into a single, large sword. It looked almost like Ichigo’s Zangetsu, aside from the tiny mirror hanging from the hilt.

Now with one sword Taiyō swung it, clashing with Captain Zaraki’s once more. ”Getsugatensho!” And Taiyō’s sword erupted in a blast of condensed spiritual energy. Captain Zaraki was pushed back a few feet, clothes charred but for the most part okay. ”Getsugatensho. I’ve always been able to do it. Part of the gift grandpa gave me.”

Rukia felt a presence come as Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Kuchiki dropped in. ”What are you doing, Zaraki? You’re wreaking the place.” Captain Hitsugaya said.

Captain Zaraki scoffed. ”Stay out of it.”

”Tōshirō, Byakuya, I was just about to explain my Shikai.” Taiyō smiled at them. ”Pull up a seat.” He held up his Zanpakutō in front of his face.

”Brother, Captain Hitsugaya!” Rukia called. ”Lieutenant Hisagi says he can copy our Shikai!”

”Copy our Shikai?” Captain Hitsugaya repeated.

”Not exactly.” Taiyō said. ”You see, that was what I used to do. My Zanpakutō’s name is Tamashi. With it I can copy anyone’s Shikai, at least that was what it used to do. Captain Zaraki, you taught me this power was a fallacy. You taught me to make this power my own. So that was what I did. I worked tirelessly to make each Shikai an extension of my own soul. Now watch! Scatter: Tamashi Kagami!” Taiyō’s blade glowed red before bursting into a torrent of red blades. He was using her brothers Shikai right in front of him. It was a storm of red flower petal-like blades.

”Scatter: Senbonzakura.” Captain Kuchiki released his own Shikai just as Taiyō sent his blades at them. Pink petals met red ones, Rukia could see that Taiyō’s were slightly bigger. The blades seemed to cancel each other out before coming at each other again.

Then Rukia screamed as one of Taiyō’s blades ripped through her shoulder. She gripped it to stop the bleeding with a spell, but it burned like it was on fire. ”Rukia, are you okay?” Captain Hitsugaya asked her.

She grit her teeth and shook her head. ”It burns.”

”Like I said!” Taiyō said. ”I made it my own! Sorry auntie, but you shouldn’t be here!”

 _Auntie_? She wondered as he commanded his red petals with his hands, turning them into clouds of jagged death.

”I said stay out of this, Kuchiki!” Captain Zaraki yelled at him.

”If you could fight him without destroying the Seireitei, you would be welcome too.” Her brother said. They both glared at each other.

Taiyō held out his hands, the red clouds floating at the tips of his fingers. The red petals started to come together, taking shape until they formed two red claymore swords. Taiyō took the swords in his hands. He pointed one at them. ”Don’t worry, you’ll both get your shot.” Taiyō dashed forward bringing one of his claymores down on Kenpachi. Captain Zaraki blocked it with his sword. Taiyō smirked as two sections of his sword extended past Kenpachi’s sword and cut into his already wounded shoulder.

Kenpachi, being Kenpachi, smirked back at him. ”I haven’t felt like this since Hikone.” And with a burst of Reiatsu, he retaliated, pushing Taiyō back with his sword.

Taiyō’s feet skidded along the ground and he was met by a volley of pink petals. Rukia blinked and he was gone. She found him off to their right, and he threw the sword in his left hand at Byakuya. Byakuya step-sided, held up his hand, and said. “Hadō 73: Sōren Sōkatsui.”

Rukia saw Taiyō close his hand just as her brother unleashed a pillar of blue flame, twice the size of the one she preformed with Kyōka. ”Brother, watch out!” She warned as Taiyō sword split into four thin javelins and pierced into Byakuya’s back. They must have only left shallow wounds as they didn’t penetrate through him like she was expecting.

Taiyō stepped out of the smoke left behind by the spell, clothes charred. He held up his other claymore as Captain Zaraki brought his sword down on him again. He held up his free hand and the four blades ripped through Byakuya’s body reforming into his hand. Taiyō used it to cut into Kenpachi’s side.

”Come on captain. Is this all you got?” At Taiyō’s egging Captain Zaraki tore off his eyepatch and Taiyō was blown back by his unsuppressed Reiryoku. ”That’s more like it!” As Captain Zaraki was covered in a yellow aura, Taiyō was cloaked in a red one.

Rukia could taste the power in the air, their combined power was like a weight on her chest. The worst part was she knew that Taiyō was holding back. Ichigo told her he could Hollowfy.

”Captain Hitsugaya,” It was hard to talk under all of this pressure. ”Taiyō can Hollowfy.”

He looked back at her. ”So, he is holding back. Even against Kenpachi.” He paused. ”That can only mean that he’s stalling.”

”Stalling?” Rukia asked as Taiyō’s fight with Captain Zaraki was starting to collapse buildings around them.

”I have to stop this.” Captain Hitsugaya stepped forward. ”The Seireitei has enough repairs to undergo. Reign over the frosted heavens: Hyōrinmaru.” His Zanpakutō released, Captain Hitsugaya held it up. Taiyō was so enthralled by his battle with Captain Zaraki that he didn’t notice as a hole opened up in the sky. ”Hyōten Hyakkasō.” Captain Hitsugaya finished as snow fell over Taiyō, Captain Zaraki forcing himself to stop, looking disappointed.

A snowflake landed on Taiyō’s shoulder and sprouted into a flower of ice. He quickly slapped his two claymores together and they reformed into his original Shikai. ”All...” Rukia heard him say just as the snow trapped him in a tower of icy flowers.

”What did you go and do that for!?” Captain Zaraki walked up to Captain Hitsugaya.

”You are supposed to protect the Seireitei, not destroy it.” Captain Hitsugaya waved his hand around at the destruction.

”Save you breath.” Byakuya said as he joined them.

”Brother, are you alright?” Rukia asked looking at his wounds.

”He was only attacking to inflict pain. Not kill.”

”Lieutenant Kuchiki claims he could Hollowfy.” Captain Hitsugaya said as his Zanpakutō returned to normal. ”He was stalling.”

”So he had more to give?” That only made Captain Zaraki look angry. He hadn’t even had the chance to use his Shikai.

”I toned down Hyōten Hyakkasō so we could interrogate him.” Captain Hitsugaya said.

Rukia took a step forward, looking at Taiyō’s silhouette through the icy prison. She noticed that his sword had been transformed again. Gone was the body-sized sword, in its place was a normal katana-sized blade. Rukia started to feel heat, the ice was starting to melt. ”Dance: Sode no Shirayuki!” She released her Shikai as she drew her sword, and blasted the ice tower with more cold in the attempt to reinforce it. She got the captain's attention as she did so.

”He’s breaking out.” She heard Byakuya say. ”Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.”

”Drink: Nozarashi.” Captain Zaraki said.

Rukia’s attempt to reinforce the prison seemed to be in vain as the heat kept rising. She felt sweat forming on her forehead as she heard Shūhei’s voice. ”Rukia, get away from there!” He must have rejoined them.

Gritting her teeth, Rukia leaped away from the ice tower. She noticed more captains and lieutenants had joined them, swords all drawn.

Finally, there was an explosion of heat and flames. Taiyō floated before them in a sheathe of flames, looking as bright as his namesake. ”As I was saying. All things in the universe turn to ashes!” Taiyō was using the Shikai of Captain Yamamoto, Ryūjin Jakka. ”I burn as brightly as the sun. Shining over all, including the heavens.” Then he put his hand over his face, and Rukia knew he was going to Hollowfy.

”Captain, what is he?” Rukia heard the voice of Lieutenant Matsumoto.

”I hate the name, but you should all know it! I’m Taiyō Kurosaki! And I...” He was interrupted by a beeping. He held up a silver disk and held it to his ear. ”Have accomplished my mission. That’s disappointing. I was just starting to really enjoy myself.” Taiyō looked right at Rukia. ”Auntie, tell grandpa and grandma I’ll see them soon.”

Taiyō was then assaulted by a wave of millions of flower petals as Byakuya attacked him with his Bankai. They overtook him in a vortex of pink blades. Soon they returned to him, a sour look on his face. ”He is gone.”

”How?”

Rukia wasn’t sure who had asked, but she said. ”They can move through time. Fading away as though they were never there.” At least that was how Ichigo had described it. Time Breaker Soi-Fon had disappeared similarly.

”That was a Time Breaker?” Captain Hitsugaya said. ”I think you undersold your report, Lieutenant Kuchiki.”

Rukia held a healing spell back over her shoulder, the burning was finally beginning to stop. ”I didn’t see him before now. He really does look like Ichigo.”

”Feels like him too.” Captain Zaraki said as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

Rukia hadn’t liked the way he called her _auntie_. It was disturbing, to say the least. This time travel thing was starting to confuse her.

* * *

Taiyō returned to their barracks in the Black Nexus. Holding Tamashi Kagami against his shoulder as he headed for the med bay. Tsuki was there with Soi-Fon, her hair ribbon wrapped around his girlfriend's arm.

”You gotta stop cutting your limbs off the moment you get captured.” It hadn’t been the first time, he doubted it would be the last.

”She went off-mission, Taiyō.” Tsuki said bitterly. ”She compromised you.”

”That’s unlike you.” He crouched in front of her. ”What happened?”

Soi-Fon turned away from him, stone-faced. ”I saw Kurosaki alone. I tried to take him out.”

”He isn’t yours to kill!” Tsuki yelled.

”I’m an assassin!” Soi-Fon yelled back. ”I had them, but the girl was there. Trapped my arm in a barrier. I would have killed them all.”

”Kyōka?” Taiyō said. He put his hand on her knee. ”Soi-Fon, Shāolíng, you were only trying to help me, weren’t you?” She looked down at the floor, which was all of the confirmation he needed. He smiled at her. ”Thank you, but next time don’t do it without me.”

”Couldn’t you just be mad at me?” She asked him.

He laughed. ”I think Tsuki is mad enough for the both of us.” And his sister slapped the back of his head, making him laugh more.

”You’re just lucky my brother is such a great distraction.” Tsuki said through clenched teeth. ”Our agents had time to finish placing themselves.”

”How’s our a patient?” A gruff, feminine voice entered the room her footsteps almost silent. Taiyō turned to see their Kenpachi and resident medical specialist, Yachiru Unohana. ”You look like you were thrown in an oven, kid.” She said referring to his charred appearance.

”Nothing too bad, Yachiru. Zaraki got in a couple licks, Kuchiki did too and hit me with 73. Hitsugaya froze me, but I melted through that.” He shrugged off his injuries. Out of all of them only Captain Zaraki could have really hurt him, but he never got the chance to use Shikai.

”Good boy.” Yachiru tapped him on the forehead, and his injuries, as minor as they were, healed instantly. Then she walked to Soi-Fon, looking at Tsuki’s ribbon around her arm. ”All done. Your healing abilities are getting better, Tsuki.”

Tsuki could never take a compliment. Instead she just pulled her ribbon off of Soi-Fon’s arm and tied her hair back up. Yachiru must have already taken care of any other wounds Soi-Fon had. ”I’m going.”

”Tsuki!” Taiyō tried to stop her, but Yachiru put her hand on his shoulder.

”Later.” Taiyō begrudgingly watched his sister go.

Taiyō instead looked to Soi-Fon, who was looking down in shame. He offered her his hand. ”Come on. Let’s get you to bed.” Her eyes drifted up to him, hesitation in them. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

”Thank you, Captain Unohana.” Soi-Fon still struggled with not calling Yachiru, captain.

Kenpachi waved her off. ”Thank me by not cutting your arm off the second you get caught.”

”Sorry, ma’am.” Taiyō tightened his grip on Soi-Fon’s hand and led her out of the med bay.

”You really should listen to her.” Taiyō said as they walked down the hall. He felt her grip tighten.

”I’m sorry.” She apologized again.

”Stop it, Shāolíng. Let’s just get some sleep, and tomorrow we’ll carry on the mission.” Taiyō brought her to the room they shared. He sat her down on the edge of their bed, and he sat next to her.

”Taiyō, you know that I just want to help you.” Shāolíng told him.

He looked at her and smiled. ”Of course I do, Shāolíng.” And he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.


	6. New Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia and Renji go to Las Noches to recruit Harribel, Nel, and Grimmjow. Meanwhile, in an alternate timeline, a superhero named Zangetsu encounters a Quincy.

Kyōka had gone with Orihime back to her apartment. Ichigo’s body was still on the sofa where they left him, his Combat Pass still in his hand. Kyōka took the pass so she could keep it safe while Orihime put together a bag. She was grabbing clothes for both her and Ichigo and a few other things Kyōka didn’t see.

It was strange to see a body without a soul in it that was still alive. It was like Ichigo had fallen asleep on the sofa. Kyōka had been hit by a truck, so she didn’t look so good. Luckily Orihime returned before her thoughts got too dark.

”All set. Ready to go back, Kyōka?” Orihime asked her.

”Yes.” She nodded and held up the Combat Pass. ”I got it.” And Kyōka grabbed Ichigo’s hand to make sure he went with them. Orihime opened up the scroll given to her by the Priest, and with a white flash they returned to the Nexus.

They returned to the spot they left just outside the shrine-like structure. The Priest was lying there, softly snoring. The part of her hood that was destroyed was visible allowing them to see her closed eye and some of her black hair. Kyōka and Orihime quietly snuck away back to the destroyed remains of the barracks, dragging Ichigo’s body behind them.

Ichigo and Lieutenant Abarai were waiting, Renji clearing away the rubble. ”Hey, you made it back already.” Ichigo stood to meet them.

Orihime nodded. ”Yup, we brought you.” They gently let his body rest and Ichigo returned to it.

Back in his body, Ichigo stood back up. ”Hmm, I don’t feel any difference.”

”Here.” Kyōka held up the Combat Pass for him.

”Thanks.” Ichigo took it from her. ”Still nothing.” He stared at it for a moment, and suddenly four blades shot out of each side of it. It looked just like Tsuki’s hair ribbon, like the kanji, Ban.

”It worked!” Orihime cheered.

Ichigo was still staring at it in disbelief. ”It did.”

”Wow. It looks just like Tsuki’s.” Kyōka said. ”Or Tsuki’s looks like yours, I guess.” She had never seen a Fullbring before Tsuki’s and now she was looking at a second one.

However, the Fullbring flickered and returned to being just his Combat Pass. ”I need to train with it again.”

”We can get started right now.” Lieutenant Abarai stepped toward them.

Ichigo looked at the remains of the barracks. ”Well, we can’t do it here.”

”Then we’ll go to the place I was training Kyōka.” They followed Lieutenant Abarai as he led the way back to the large rectangular cube.

”Ichigo, Lieutenant, is there anything I can do to help?” Kyōka asked from their side.

”Just Renji is fine.” He insisted. ”And I think there _is_ something you can do?”

Kyōka and Ichigo both looked at him quizzically.

”Are you sure this is a good idea?” Kyōka asked. They reached the ”field cube”, and Renji had asked if she could make a larger barrier like the one she used on Soi-Fon. Kyōka surrounded Ichigo and Renji with transparent green walls.

”Yup, this should do fine.” Ichigo said as he stretched his shoulders. He held up his Combat Pass and activated his Fullbring once more.

”Roar: Zabimaru!” Renji released his Shikai, and whipped it at Ichigo who used his Fullbring like shield.

Kyōka sat down next to Orihime who was knitting something out of green yarn. Kyōka watched as Ichigo and Renji fought. Ichigo seemed to be struggling, but then again this was about getting used to his Fullbring again. It was her understanding that he had only used it once before it was taken away from him. She wished she understood more about it.

After a while Orihime turned to her, holding a finished green scarf. ”Here, try this on, Kyōka.”

”Huh?” Kyōka was surprised when Orihime wrapped it around her neck.

”How’s that?”

Kyōka gripped the end of the green scarf. ”You made this for me?”

”I started it when you were asleep in our apartment. I wanted to finish it.” Orihime smiled at her.

Kyōka felt her eyes begin to water. ”Thank you.”

”It’ll be winter soon, and I thought you would look good in green.” Orihime said with a little laugh. Then she stiffened as she probably wasn’t expecting Kyōka to lean over and hug her. Orihime relaxed and patted her on the back.

In Orihime’s embrace, Kyōka was starting to feel like she had friends.

* * *

It was a few hours later, as far as they could tell, when the Priest rejoined them. Now that she was well-rested she had repaired her hood and had already started to rebuild the barracks. She said she had dorms set up so they could sleep when they needed to.

Ichigo was having a hard time using his Fullbring. When he developed it alongside Ginjō, he was able to shape it around his body like armor. For some reason, he couldn’t do that. His Fullbring was stuck in its first form, a four-sided blade shaped like Tensa Zangetsu’s guard. The worst part was that his Fullbring was draining his stamina much faster than before. He and Renji had to stop for a couple of times so he could catch his breath.

The Priest walked up to Kyōka’s barrier and knocked on it to get their attention. ”That is all for today.”

”I can keep going.” Ichigo insisted.

The Priest shook her head. ”You must pace yourself. I have a mission for you all, and will need your full strength.”

”A mission?” Renji was the one to ask.

”Get some rest first. Rukia will rejoin us soon, it can wait until then.” Then the Priest turned to Kyōka. ”Please.”

Kyōka, now wearing a green scarf, nodded. ”Yes ma’am.” The barrier dropped, and Ichigo sighed in resignation.

”Nice scarf.” Renji said as they made their way back to the barracks.

”Oh, thank you Lieu-, Renji.” Kyōka said bashfully. ”Orihime is really thoughtful.”

Orihime giggled. ”I can make you one too, Renji. Winters coming.”

”Maybe.” Renji went quiet, looking like he was thinking about something.

Ichigo was too tired to join in the conversation. Once they stopped he felt like hadn’t slept in weeks. His Fullbring didn’t drain him so much before, he needed to ask the Priest about it later. Miraculously the barracks were whole again. Ichigo wondered what the Priest had left to do, and for that matter how did she rebuild it so quickly?

The Priest brought them inside and led them to the rooms where she had intended to let Orihime sleep before the time clone of Soi-Fon had blown the building up. ”There are plenty of rooms for you all. I’ll be staying here as well until I finish rebuilding.” The Priest gestured to the first room on the right side. ”You’ll find all of the utilities you’ll need. I even started on a kitchen, though we lack supplies.”

”You don’t have any food?” Kyōka questioned.

The Priest shook her head. ”I no longer need it. Again, we can deal with it later.” The Priest stood against the door of the room she had said was hers. She seemed to be waiting for them to pick their own.

Orihime was the first to choose, picking out the second door on the left for the both of them. Renji chose the third on the right. Finally, Kyōka picked the last one on the left side, as far away from the rest of them as possible. He often felt anxiety coming off of her, so if a room distant away from them helped he didn’t have a problem with it.

Kyōka waved at them, Orihime waving back, and disappeared into her room. Renji was looking at her door for a moment, and again Ichigo was too tired to ask why. Ichigo instead walked into his own room and it was enormous. The single room was bigger than their apartment. It defied logic as the doors weren’t far enough apart for the rooms to be this big.

”Wow, it’s so big!” Orihime said looking around. Although there wasn’t any furniture, there was a king-sized bed. It was bigger than any bed he’d ever seen. He thought it was excessive, as Ichigo felt he didn’t need more than he needed. Dead tired, he plopped down on his face into the unbelievably comfortable mattress. It was almost like they were staying at a fancy hotel that they would never be able to afford. Now if only the walls were any other color than the blue that everything else in the Nexus was made of.

Ichigo felt Orihime’s presence over him. ”Wouldn’t you be more comfortable _under_ the covers?”

”I’m fine.” He grunted.

Orihime patted his shoulder. ”Okay.” She was putting on a brave face, trying to act like her normal cheery self, but Ichigo could feel her sorrow. She couldn’t hide that from him. They were both upset about Taiyō and Tsuki, and they both hoped they could snap them out of whatever delusion they were under. First Ichigo needed the power to stand up to them, which was why he was so eager to get back to training his Fullbring.

Ichigo got the sense that Orihime had more to say, but was keeping quiet. When he felt her step away from the bed, he started to drift off.

* * *

Ichigo didn’t know how long he was asleep, but he felt fully rested. Orihime was by his side, knitting what looked like another scarf. The bed was so big that he didn’t notice her until he saw her.

Orihime noticed him looking back at her. ”All better?”

Rolling his shoulders, Ichigo sat up next to her. ”Yeah. How long was I out?”

Orihime shrugged. ”Probably as long as I was. Clocks and watches don’t work here. Hmm...I wonder if hourglasses would work?” She was probably remembering the giant hourglass they had seen when they first arrived in the Nexus.

Ichigo swung his legs over the side of the bed, but hesitated to stand up. ”Orihime,” He said with his back facing her. ”Everything is going to be alright.”

”Hmm?” She said before adding sadly. ”I know, Ichigo.”

Ichigo stood and left his room, Orihime following shortly behind. The Priest was waiting with Renji for them, like she knew when to meet them. ”Rukia has returned.” She said simply before leading them outside.

Rukia was there, talking with Kyōka. ”Ichigo,” She said at the sight of them. ”When Hachigō and I returned to the Seireitei, Taiyō was there.”

”Taiyō?” Orihime repeated sadly.

Rukia nodded. ”We don’t know what he was doing, but he and that Soi-Fon must have infiltrated us at the same time. As soon as we reported on Soi-Fon he started to rampage. Ichigo,” She looked right at him. ”I think he’s even stronger than you described. He was fighting Kenpachi, for fun. Captain Hitsugaya thinks he had to be stalling for something, but he was genuinely having fun. He said he was trained in Squad 11. And worst of all, his Shikai can transform into anyones Shikai.”

”He can copy our Shikai?” Renji asked.

”Worse.” Rukia pulled her collar enough to show a nasty burn scar on her shoulder, Kyōka gasping at the sight of it. ”He said Captain Zaraki taught him to make each Shikai his own. While they’re familiar, they’re definitely an extension of his own soul. I got this from his version of Senbonzakura.”

”Why didn’t you heal it?” Kyōka asked.

”To show you.” Rukia answered, and Kyōka reached up with a healing spell of her own.

”You’re right.” She said. ”I can feel Taiyō all over it.” And she stopped, turning to Orihime. ”Maybe you should do this, Orihime.”

Orihime nodded and Sōten Kisshun covered Rukia, restoring her. Orihime’s face screwed up in effort. ”Ichigo, this feels like an Arrancar wound.”

”What? But he wasn’t Hollowfied.” Rukia said. ”He was about to but he was called away.”

”Taiyō is essentially an Arrancar.” The Priest added. ”I’ve been doing my best to research our enemy, which is difficult, but from what I’ve gathered Taiyō and Tsuki had access to Hollow powers since they were young. Because of this no Hollow attacked them as children, as far as I could tell. But as I said, information is very hard to come by. I can only access so much from an erased timeline.”

”We still don’t know what Tsuki can do with her Fullbring.” Ichigo said. ”But we do know about her Quincy powers. That’s something.”

”What if she has Schrift?” Rukia asked.

”Schrift?” Kyōka echoed.

”The elite Quincy, the Sternritter, were gifted special powers by their lord, Yhwach.” The Priest explained. ”I doubt Tsuki has one. She is not one who would bow down to someone like Yhwach. A trait she received from you.” She looked at him as she said that. ”Though the Pastor is likely the one giving them orders.”

”The Pastor?” Ichigo asked.

The Priest nodded. ”As I said, there are two gods of time. And just as there are two gods, there are two domains. The Nexus and the Black Nexus. Just as I oversee the Nexus, the Pastor oversees the Black Nexus. I have never seen him, as we cannot enter each others domain, but I know he must be in charge of the Time Breakers. I do know that he must be both powerful and persuasive if he convinced Taiyō and Tsuki to work with him. Unfortunately, that is all the information on them I have. The Time Breakers could have anyone on their side. And Ichigo,” She put her hand on his arm. ”I do mean anyone. You must be prepared to fight anyone. No matter what face they wear, if they wear the sigil of the Time Breakers you must take them down without hesitation.”

Ichigo remembered what Renji had said about Time Breaker Soi-Fon. No one had any idea that she had been replaced, and that was the scary thing. If they could be anyone, replace anyone, that means even his closest friends and family could be sent after him. He didn’t know if he was prepared for that. It reminded him of when Uryu had joined the Sternritter. Sure he was playing the double agent, but for a moment he was afraid he would have to fight him. As reluctant as they were to say so, they were friends.

”Now, I have a mission for you.” The Priest continued, and she held up two time scrolls. ”Rukia, Renji Abarai, I would like you to recruit your Arrancar allies. Queen Harribel will be a strong ally and allies that have Hollow powers will help you with your Fullbring training, Ichigo Kurosaki.”

”Then shouldn't I go with them?” He asked.

The Priest shook her head. ”We must also gather allies from other timelines. I picked out four good candidates, and it would be best if you recruited the first of them. You and Kyōka Tenkai will go there.” Ichigo took the scroll she handed them and Renji took the other one.

”What about me?” Orihime asked.

”I think it would be best for you to stay. Though your stamina is restored, you still need more time to recover. The next restoration session will be much harder on you.”

Ichigo said. ”Don’t worry, we won’t be gone long.”

Orihime nodded. ”I’ll be ready.”

His girlfriends determination bolstering him, Ichigo and Kyōka stepped off to the side. Rukia and Renji did the same. Opening the scrolls at the same time, the two groups of two disappeared in white light.

* * *

Rukia, alongside Renji, stood in the thrown room of Las Noches. The throne of the Hollows that Aizen once sat in stood empty. ”Huh, where is everyone?” Rukia said looking around.

As if one cue, and angry voice called out. ”Hey, how did you get in here!?” Coming from the left side of the throne room were two Arrancar, one was a woman with black hair, mismatched eyes, and signal horn for a Hollow mask. The other was a tall, lanky male with a bug-like mask, both of which were wearing white. Rukia recognized Pesche, one of Nel’s friends, and though she never saw her personally the woman had to be Apacci of Queen Harribel’s Fracción.

”Hey I know you.” Pesche said looking at Renji. ”Mr. Pineapple, right?”

”That’s a toy!” Apacci said.

”It’s Renji.” Renji deadpanned. ”I see you’re still the same, Pesche.”

Pesche gave a small laugh before Apacci said. ”What do you want? And how did you even get in here without us knowing?”

”Please, we’ve come to talk to Queen Harribel.” Rukia explained. ”We’ve come for your help.”

Apacci narrowed her eyes. ”I can’t just summon Lady Harribel like a dog. If she want’s to talk to you, she will.” She looked to her side and saw that Pesche had disappeared. ”Hey, what are you doing!?”

”They’re right over here, Queen Harribel, Lady Nel.” Pesche returned with Harribel and Nel.

”Rukia!” Nel happily waved at the sight of her. Then she ran up and put her in a bone-crushing hug. ”It’s so good to see you again!”

”Good to... See you... Too, Nel.” Rukia managed to get out as her ribs felt like they were threatening to break.

Harribel put her hand on Nel’s shoulder. ”You’re going to hurt her, Nelliel.”

”Huh? Oh.” And Nel released her. Rukia dropped back to the floor, taking in breathes of sweet air. ”Sorry.”

With that Harribel walked to the throne and stood beside it as opposed to actually sitting in it. Apacci ran up and stood at her side. ”So, what has brought you to Las Noches?” She asked simply and regally.

Rukia and Renji shared a look before Rukia started. ”We need help from as many allies as we can gather. There is a group of people trying to destroy all of time itself. Countless timelines have already fallen to them and now they threaten us. Whether you’re a Human, Soul Reaper, or Hollow, we’re all in danger. The Time Breakers can infiltrate any of us and we would never know. One of our captains was replaced by them and no one could tell the difference. For all we know, anyone here could be one of their agents, but we need to take the risk.”

”So by that logic you could be one.” Apacci added, glaring at them. Harribel raised her hand at her subordinate and quieted her.

”Forgive us, but that is quite the claim.” Harribel said.

”I realize that. Our captains were skeptical as well, but now they’ve seen a Time Breaker first hand. A Soul Reaper named Taiyō,” Rukia hesitated to call him Kurosaki. ”From the future attacked us. He and his sister Tsuki seem to be leaders in this group. They,” She hesitated again. ”Ichigo struggled against them. As did Kenpachi. I’m honestly afraid of what else they have at their disposal.”

”Can someone tell me why this loser woke me up?” Grimmjow entered the room with Dondochakka trailing behind him. Then he looked at them, a bored look on his face.

”Grimmjow, our friends need help.” Nel told him.

” _Your_ friends.” He insisted.

”Aw Grimmjow, you really need to learn how to play nice.” A familiar voice called over Rukia’s shoulder.

”Itsygo!” Nel yelled in excitement, and Rukia’s blood ran cold.

”Kurosaki!” Grimmjow growled.

Just as Nel was about to run at him, Pesche grabbed her shoulder. Appropriately serious, he said. ”That’s not him.”

Nel looked between them questioningly, before her eyes narrowed. Renji turned around first, Rukia slowly following him.

Taiyō Kurosaki was standing behind them, his large sword resting on his shoulder. ”You’re half right.” He smiled at them. ”Looks like I was too late to make my sales pitch.” He shrugged. ”Oh well. Uncle Renji, I didn’t see you at the Soul Society. Is this where you’ve been?”

”Uncle?” Renji asked.

”Aunt Rukia, you don’t look happy to see me. That’s not how family should act.” And he laughed. Rukia and Renji both drew their swords, and Apacci stepped up besides them doing the same. ”Apacci, looking good as always.” And Taiyō winked her, but it didn’t seem to faze her.

”I’m going to have to ask you to leave Hueco Mundo.” Harribel demanded.

”Nah.” Taiyō took his sword and stuck it into the floor. ”I’m only here as back up.” And then a glowing blue spear hit Apacci in the shoulder and stuck her to the wall with a scream.

”Apacci!” Harribel ran to her, cutting through the spear of pure Reishi with her sword. Pesche joined her in getting her down from the wall.

Taiyō sighed. ”Couldn’t you have hit anyone else?”

”We’re on a mission. We don’t have time for you to flirt around.” A black haired clone of Orihime wearing a Quincy uniform walked up behind him. A quadruple-pointed blade shaped like Ban in her left hand. This had to be Tsuki.

”Dance: Sode no Shirayuki!” Rukia released her Zanpakutō.

”Roar: Zabimaru!” And Renji did the same.

”We’ll just have to make due with our own Arrancar.” Tsuki said a moment before Grimmjow barred down on her with his sword. She blocked him effortlessly with her weapon. ”Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Impulsive as always.”

”Quincy!” He growled.

”Yes, I understand your last encounter with the Quincy wasn’t so kind.” Tsuki said. ”Askin Nakk Le Vaar, correct? You should know I’m not nearly as powerful as him. He was too weak.” And just like that a Reishi spear pierced through his cheat.

”Grimmjow!” Nel yelled as he jumped back next to her, clutching the bleeding hole in his chest.

”Without his Schrift, he was barely competent.” Tsuki held the spear in her right hand and notched it on her weapon. Her Fullbring was her Quincy bow. Rukia blasted her with a cone of frozen air, but she held up her Fullbring and her blast of cold stopped dead. ”I reject.” Tsuki said reminiscent of Orihime. ”I call my Fullbring, Final End. It is much like my grandmothers, but I’m no nurturer. You can have this back.”

Renji tackled Rukia out of the way as her blast of cold was sent back at them. Renji rose quickly and whipped Zabimaru at her, and Tsuki deflected it with her spear. Though she looked like Orihime, it was like fighting Ichigo.

Tsuki notched her spear again, Nel ran at her. ”Nel, no!” Rukia warned. Instead of firing her single spear sized arrow, hundreds of a smaller arrows shot out of the spearhead. Nel opened her mouth, absorbing the Reishi.

”I’m well aware of what you can do, Lady Odelschwanck. And I know you have a limit.” Tsuki’s volley of arrow increased significantly. Nel was absorbing as much as she could, but Rukia could tell she was quickly reaching her limit. Like Uryu, Tsuki could produce thousands of arrow in seconds. Eventually Nel was forced to stop, several arrows piercing into her Iron Skin. Nel still stood strong and spat the collected Reishi back out as a pink Cero. ”I reject.” And Tsuki sent it back. Harribel raised a wall of water, as hard as stone, and blocked the Cero. An explosion ripped through the throne room, steam from the water obscuring their view.

Renji grabbed Rukia, and pulled her out of the way again. They heard Grimmjow growl through the steam. ”Grind: Pantera!”

Through the steam Rukia could see Grimmjow in his released form leap at Tsuki, but Taiyō intercepted him. He grabbed the Arrancar by the neck and slammed him into the floor. ”Let the girls have their fun! My sister never gets to unwind!”

”Renji, help Grimmjow!” Rukia told him, and Renji did so without hesitation.

”Bankai: Hihiō Zabimaru!” Renji’s Zanpakutō grew and transformed into a giant, wood like snake. He whipped it at Taiyō, who was forced to let go of Grimmjow. Taiyō held up his hand, stopping Zabimaru dead in its tracks with his bare hand.

Taiyō sounded disappointed as he said. ”Hihiō Zabimaru? Are you going easy on me, Uncle Renji? You were never this soft on me as child.”

Then the mouth of the snake head open. ”Hikotsu Taihō!” And from it came a red blast of pure spiritual energy that engulfed Taiyō.

Renji didn’t relax his guard and he was right too. ”Like I said,” Taiyō was behind him. ”You shouldn’t go easy on me, Roar: Soul Mirror!” Taiyō’s sword transformed into Zabimaru, the only difference was that it had spikes on both sides. Taiyō whipped it, but it went around Renji and hit Grimmjow who was preparing to attack again. Grimmjow used his claws to block it, but was forced back.

Meanwhile Rukia ran to confront Tsuki who was facing Nel and Harribel. Pesche and Dondochakka had taken Apacci away. Rukia took the chance to attack her from behind. She stabbed the floor four times. With Nel and Harribel, they attacked Tsuki from three sides. Scalding hot water, frozen air, and a spiral of wind pressure collided in a triangle of pressure, resulting in an explosion. The throne of Las Noches was destroyed alongside most of the throne room.

”Did that work?” Nel asked.

”What do you think?” Tsuki was above them, standing in the air on flat blue clouds of Reishi. She was using Hirenkyaku. ”We have nothing to gain from this.” And at once three arrows pierced into Rukia, and Nel, and Harribel’s backs dropping them to their knees.

Nel raised her sword before her and started to say, ”Praise: Gamu...” But a slash from Final End across her chest stopped her.

”Nel!” Harribel called out as Nel slumped to the ground. Then Final End came around and did the same to her. Rukia was the only one left standing, or rather kneeling.

Tsuki dropped back to the floor, Final End returning to her hand. She walked up to Rukia, white boots clicking on the floor. ”One reprieve. That is all you get from me. You took in my brother, that makes you family. But we will always be on opposite sides. Next time I will not let you go so easy.”

Rukia sat helpless as Tsuki walked back to Taiyō. Renji and Grimmjow were left in a similar state. Grimmjow had a new slash across his chest in addition to his spear wound but was still standing. Renji had several cuts, but like Rukia lacked anything as serious as the Arrancar.

”Finish, Taiyō.” Tsuki commanded.

”Yeah, yeah.” Then he turned to Renji. ”One reprieve, Uncle Renji.” Taiyō’s sword turned back to its normal Zangetsu-like form. ”Oh, and that idea you had. It’s the right call.” And he winked at him like they just had a private conversation.

”Wait.” Renji said. ”Why are you calling us Aunt and Uncle?”

”Because you came to us as children.” Tsuki started. ”You performed the Konsō on my brother and adopted him, while sending me to the Ishida’s.”

”You taught me how to wield the Zanpakutō, Uncle Renji. And Aunt Rukia, you taught me what it means to be a Soul Reaper. Ichika taught me how important family is.”

”Ichika?” Renji questioned. Rukia had been hesitant to tell him that Kyōka told her that they had a daughter named Ichika.

”I know it’s scary.” Taiyō continued. ”Time being erased and all, but you’ll see. When all is said and done, we’ll all be happy.” And the twins turned as started toward the way they came.

But Grimmjow growled. ”Get back here and finish this!”

”Why?” Taiyō didn’t look back. ”We don’t need you. Our Grimmjow is stronger than you. He makes you look like a kitten!” Taiyō laughed.

Grimmjow snarled and slashed the air in front of him, unleashing four blade like Cero’s that ripped through Los Noches. Only the building was affected as the twins were gone long before the attack would have hit them. Grimmjow dropped to his knees and punched the floor, cracking the spot.

”Is every Kurosaki like that!?” Grimmjow punched the floor again, this time putting a hole in it.

Renji walked back to Rukia, kneeling before her. ”Are you alright?”

”Better than them.” Rukia gestured to the Arrancar.

”Are they gone?” Apacci, still bleeding, walked back into the room, Pesche and Dondochakka by her sides.

”Yes.” Rukia said. ”We should get you all to Orihime.”

”No.” Apacci shook her head.

”But you’re really hurt.” Dondochakka pleaded with her.

”Someone has to stay here. Call the other Arrancar, we need to meet.” With Harribel out, Apacci seemed to be next in line. Or at least she acted like it. Rukia knew she was only loyal to her Queen, but right now she seemed like a natural leader. Harribel was a good influence on all of the Arrancar.

”I’ll go get them.” Pesche said before leaving the room again.

”Hey,” Grimmjow returned to normal as he dragged himself over to them. ”You can give me another shot at them?”

”Yes.” Rukia nodded.

”Then what do we have to do?”

”Just stand near us.” Renji said as helped Rukia to her feet and they walked over to Nel and Harribel.

Nel was just starting to come too. ”What happened?”

”We’re going to see Orihime.” Rukia assured her.

”Oh good.” Nel rested her head on the floor. Rukia noticed Grimmjow staring down at Nel. It was hard to tell, but she thought he was concerned.

Renji pulled Harribel closer to Nel, then pulled out the time scroll the Priest gave to him. Rukia still carried the one that led to the Soul Society. ”What’s that?” Grimmjow asked just as Renji opened it, and with a flash they were back in the Nexus.

”What the hell!?” Grimmjow asked in surprise. ”Where are we?”

”Welcome Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.” The Priest was there in the same spot that they left her. Orihime had been sitting there knitting, but stood up in surprise at the sight of them. ”This is the Nexus of All Time.”

”The what?”

Rukia leaned to the Priest. ”He wasn’t there when we explained everything.”

”Ah.” The Priest nodded. ”Either way, thank you for your help.”

Orihime already had Sōten Kisshun over Nel and Harribel. ”Oh, hi Orihime.” Nel greeted weakly.

”Hi Nel.” Orihime said back. ”It’s good to see you.”

”We ran into the twins.” Renji reported, making Orihime stiffen. ”They were about to attempt to recruit the Arrancar, but we just made it.”

”Like we would have joined them.” Grimmjow dismissed.

”They said you did.” Renji pointed out the last thing Taiyō had said.

Grimmjow grumbled to himself. Orihime was done healing Nel and Harribel. ”What is this place? This isn’t Las Noches.”

”Welcome, Tier Harribel, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, to the Nexus.”

”But what about,?” Harribel started.

”Apacci is fine.” Grimmjow said as Orihime was healing him. ”They got away.”

”They were really strong.” Nel said.

”How is that, Mr. Grimmjow?” Orihime asked.

”Better.” Was all he said. ”Kurosaki here?” He looked around.

”No. And you will not be fighting him unless it’s for training purposes.” The Priest said. ”Facing someone with Hollow powers will help him get reacquainted with his Fullbring.”

”Ugh.” Grimmjow scoffed.

”Be nice, Grimmjow.” Nel stood up, Harribel following her.

”Let’s hope Ichigo and Kyōka have an easier time than we did.” Renji said as Orihime finished healing him and Rukia.

”We can hope.” Rukia said. ”But we never know with the Time Breakers.”

* * *

”Did you see the fight yesterday? Zangetsu saved the eight buildings from a monster and put out the fires it caused!”

Karin Kurosaki wasn’t sure which of her classmates said that, as the cities local superhero was all anyone could talk about. Karin and her twin Yuzu were high school seniors, and Karin couldn’t wait to get out of here. She barely had time to play soccer as it is, and she wanted to get as much in as possible before she had to start college.

It was never Karin’s intention to become a superhero, at least that was what they called her, but someone had to stop all the monsters that showed up. Kaiju, evil spirits, and psychos in colorful costumes all seemed to spring up at the same time as her powers. Karin really wished it could be someone else’s responsibility, but who else could do what she can? And there was no way she was willing to let Yuzu to it.

Finally the final bell of the day rang and they were free. Karin was always the first one out the door. ”Karin, wait up!” Yuzu was right on her heels as usual.

”I’m headed for the park before anything decides to ruin my day.” Karin said to her sister as she practically ran out of the school.

”You don’t need to run!” Yuzu insisted, but she disagreed.

Karin met the girls soccer team for a bit of light practice, more for fun than actual training. Yuzu sat on the ground and watched them play in between looking down at her homework. Karin got in a few good goals rights before she sensed an imminent explosion. She sighed in exasperation before excusing herself to the bathroom.

”Yuzu, I gotta go. Cover for me.”

Yuzu nodded. ”But are you sure you don’t need help?” Sure Yuzu had powers of her own, but Karin’s were better suit for a quick victory. And besides, Yuzu couldn’t move as fast as she could.

”Nah, it’s a weakling.” And as if on cue, said explosion went off down the block. Karin continued to the bathroom. She opened her backpack where the stuffed lion was waiting for her.

It gasped for breath, not that it had lungs. ”Can’t you at least leave the zipper open a crack!?”

”You don’t breathe.” Karin shrugged.

”I do too! How many times do I have to tell you!”

”I could always make Yuzu carry you, Kon.” That stopped him. She knew how much he was scared of her. ”We have a problem, let’s go.”

”Alright, alright.”

Karin touched their foreheads together and Kon’s soul was transferred into her body. Together, Kon unlocked the power hidden in her body, mind, and soul. Mr. Urahara said she still needed years of training before she could do it herself, but that sounded terrible. Besides, sharing her soul with Kon wasn’t so bad.

Karin’s clothes transformed into a long black kimono, something a priestess would wear, with a long, collared white cloak. She left the bathroom, faster than anyone could see and flew down the street where the explosion went off.

There were a couple of people trapped under a billboard, luckily it seemed to have avoided crushing them. Karin kicked it off of them before moving on, a couple of good samaritans pulled them away. Karin could hear emergency services were already on the way. The new fire chief had brought the fire department to record response times, now if only ambulances could move as quickly.

As far a Karin could tell the building was an office of some kind. Office works were still flowing out of the building. Scanning the building she could see the cause on the eighth floor. Karin put her hand on the hilt of the sword on her belt and floated to the eighth floor.

”Kon, do you see anything?” She asked as she looked around.

” _No, but I can feel a Yokai in there somewhere_.” Kon said from inside her head.

Karin walked amongst the rubble until she sensed something coming from the break room. Poking her head in she could see a big lizard-like spirit the size of a small horse. It had broken into the vending machines and was gorging itself on snacks.

”What? That’s a Glutton Yokai. It couldn’t have made an explosion like that.”

” _Maybe it chewed through a gas line while someone was smoking_?” Kon guessed unconvincingly.

”I can’t tell you how dumb that sounds.”

” _Didn’t you just_?”

Karin ignored Kon and drew her sword. It was an all-black katana that had the power to vanquish spirits like this one. Not wanting to take the chance, Karin jumped on top of the Yokai’s back and stabbed through the back of its head. Its body disintegrated, sending it back to wherever it came from.

” _All right, mission accomplished_.” Kon said with a little enthusiasm. When Karin stood in place he added, ” _Uh, Karin, why aren’t we moving? Time to go home. Let the professionals clean up. Are you listening to me_?”

”Do I ever?” She deadpanned. Karin was looking for the true cause of the explosion. As far as she could tell it just went off. Karin found marks on the edges of the window where she came in. She couldn’t find any traces of a detonation device. So what caused it?

” _Uh Karin,_ ” Kon said.

”Not now.” She was still examining the scorch marks. She had studied a book on explosive forensics for this very purpose, but it didn’t seem like anything had exploded. It was almost like the window itself had just blown up.

” _Karin_!” Kon yelled.

”What!” She finally gave in.

” _There’s a hot girl staring at us. Normally I wouldn’t mind, but she looks like one of those old German soldiers from your history class_.”

Karin looked through the shattered window. On the roof of the building across the street was a girl, a little older than Karin herself. She was wearing mostly white with a hat covering her long black hair, and yes she looked very much like one of those old soldiers. On her lapel was a silver badge with a green hourglass on it. The worst part is, she was looking directly at her. Normally, people only saw a black mist with a vaguely human shape in it. Only Yuzu could really see her in this form, but this girl was definitely looking at her like she could see her clearly.

” _What do we do_?” Kon asked.

”We talk to her.” Karin said.

” _I do like that idea. And I also, don’t like that idea at all_!”

Karin never really considered Kon’s opinion, but maybe she should this time.... Nah. Why start now? Karin floated across the gap between buildings to the girl sitting on the precarious edge.

”You can see me clearly?” Karin asked.

The girl smirked at her. ”Can other people not?” She chuckled. ”You sure made quick work of that of that thing.”

”That was a Yokai. It just wanted food. I sent it back to the side.” Karin crossed her arms.

”Weird. This place has some drastic differences. You have no idea what a Soul Reaper is, do you?” She asked.

”Soul Reaper?” Sure there was the Grim Reaper, the skeleton in the robe from cartoons, but Karin never heard the term Soul Reaper.

” _Karin, though she’s super hot, I’m not getting a good feeling from her. We should go_.” Kon insisted.

Karin ignored him. ”What’s a Soul Reaper?”

”You are.” She said simply. ”At least your this world’s equivalent of one.”

”This world? What do you mean?”

The girl's smile stretched across her face. ”What if I told you this world isn’t right. That an infinite amount of worlds exist and all of them are wrong. That there was another way to have everything you’ve ever wanted. Everything you’ve lost.”

”What are you talking about?”

” _Karin, don’t listen to her_!” Kon screamed in her head. He was genuinely scared, but Karin wasn’t feeling what he was.

”We can fix time. And we want your help. Who did you lose? You can have them back if you help us.”

Karin hesitated. ”My... Our mother... And our brother. They both died when we were young. Can we really have them back?”

” _Karin_...” Kon said sadly.

”Of course you can. We can have our families back. We all can.” The girl held up a badge just like the one she was wearing.

Karin reached for it, but hesitated. It was too good to be true, wasn’t it? Karin would be able to tell if she was lying, and she wasn’t. Could she really see her mom and Ichigo again? She put on a brave face, but not a day went by where she didn’t miss them. Yuzu was even worse at hiding it than she was.

Right as she was about to take the badge, a voice called out to her. ”Karin, don’t!” For a moment she thought it was Kon, but the voice came from behind her. It was familiar.

The girl's smile turned into a frown as Karin looked behind her. ”Ichigo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was getting a little long so I had to split Karin’s section into the next chapter.


	7. The Hero and the Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited with Ichigo, Karin faces Bambietta Basterbine.

Karin stood in disbelief, eyes watering. Standing in the air behind her was her brother, wearing a similar kimono-like outfit like the one she wore, as well as a giant sword on his back. He had that orange hair, those brown eyes, and though he looked a few years older than the last time she had seen him, it was definitely her older brother.

Beside him was a short girl in the same uniform, but she wore a green scarf and her hair was held up by needles.

The girl in white behind her was scowling at them both.

”Ichigo? Is that really you?” Karin asked in disbelief.

” _I think it i_ s.” Kon said from inside her head.

Without thinking any further, Karin floated over and hugged her brother for the first time in seven years. Finally, everything she’d been holding back for seven years was coming out as she cried into his chest. ”I didn’t think I’d see you again.” She wept.

”Easy Karin, I know. I can explain later.” He said as he patted her back.

”Ichigo, is I think she’s a Quincy.” Karin heard the small girl ask from their side.

”Definitely.”

”You have poor timing, Kurosaki!” Karin heard the girl in white say.

”Who are you, Quincy?” Ichigo asked.

”You don’t know me?!” She asked, offended.

”Sorry, can’t say I do. I didn’t meet all of the Sternritter.”

The girl in white growled. ”I’m Bambietta Basterbine!”

”I think she’s more mad you don’t know her, Ichigo.” The tiny girl said.

”It was a war. I couldn’t have met everyone.” He shrugged.

Finally, Karin pulled herself together enough to pulled back. Wiping her eyes she asked. ”Ichigo, what’s going on?”

”She’s a Time Breaker.”

”That’s dumb.”

”Hey!” Bambietta yelled.

”They want to erase all of time.” Ichigo explained.

”Erase?” Karin echoed before turning back around. ”You didn’t say anything about that. What’s going to happen to everyone?”

”Who cares?” She shrugged nonchalantly. ”Everyone will be fine in the new world.”

”A new world built on trillions of corpses.” The tiny girl said.

”Well then.” Bambietta stood up on the ledge. ”I know when we’ve lost a recruit. I’ll be going now.” And she turned to leave, but stopped. ”Then again, letting the enemy have a priority target wouldn’t be very professional of me. Would it?”

Suddenly it seemed a lot darker over Karin. ” _Karin, look up_!” Kon warned her.

”Oh crap.” Ichigo said looking up. Karin looked up to see thousands and thousands of arrows above them.

”Rain of Death.” Bambietta snapped her fingers as the blue arrows came raining down.

”Bakudō 81: Dankū!” The tiny girl raised her hands and a clear barrier covered them moments before the arrows hit. The shield protected them, but they were over the street. Karin looked down in panic, but it seemed that police evacuated the immediate area around the building.

”Hmm. Disappointing, but not surprising.” Bambietta said.

Ichigo stepped forward, drew his big sword and slashed a blast of blue energy at her. ”Getsugatensho!” It flew at her horizontally in an arc so it wouldn’t hit the building. Bambietta, an almost bored look on her face, bent backward as the attack flew up into the sky.

”Ichigo, you can do that too?” Karin asked.

”Getsugatensho?” He asked. ”Can you?”

”I call it Sky Slasher.”

” _His is cooler_.” Kon said

”Shut up, Kon.” She accidentally said out loud.

Bambietta walked off the edge of the roof, blue disks forming under her feet to keep her in the air.

” _Wait, can’t Yuzu do that_?” Kon asked.

”Yeah.”

The tiny girl held up her hand, and said. ”Hadō 31: Shakkahō!” And she fired a red ball the size of a station wagon at the Quincy. Bambietta held up her hand and caught the ball out of mid-air. The small girl gasped.

”Not a bad spell kid, but you’ve got a long to go before this could stop me.”

Then Ichigo lunged at her, bringing his sword down on the red ball. ”Get back!” The small girl tugged at her sleeve. They dashed away just as the ball exploded with hot force. The girl jumped, and Karin saw that they were at least five hundred meters away.

”Is Ichigo going to be okay?” She asked.

The girl was panting. ”He’ll be...fine...” Looking back, Karin could see the magical explosion fading away. She dashed forward going back, the girl following her.

Ichigo was there, unharmed, but so was Bambietta. Bambietta held out her hand and blue energy gathered into her hand until it formed a short curved blade. ”You’re outnumbered.”

Bambietta scoffed. ”You’re the only real threat. Your sister would have been if she joined us. And besides, you should be on our side. You could have your mom back, you know.”

”She wouldn’t want to come back to us if it was on the backs of trillions.” Ichigo growled.

Bambietta smirked. ”You’ll never know now, will you?” Their blades turned into blurs as their swords clashed, the sound of ringing steel filling the air. Ichigo didn’t seem to be struggling, but neither was Bambietta.

” _Shouldn’t we help him_?” Kon asked her. ” _We’re supposed to be superheroes, aren’t we_?”

”I never wanted to be a superhero.” Karin said, making the small girl look at her quizzically. ”I just wanted to keep Yuzu safe.” Karin drew her sword. ”Just like he did before.”

”K-Karin,” The girl said. ”Whatever you do, I’ll back you up.”

Karin looked back at her and nodded. Karin charged, leaping at Bambietta with her sword while she was distracted by Ichigo. Her blade connected with her, but it didn’t cut her, not even into her clothes. Karin could see her veins were blue and bulging, against her skin.

”Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh,” They could here the girl say behind them, Karin wondering who she was talking too. Maybe she had her own Kon?

”Kon, now! Sky Slasher!” All of Karin’s power built into her sword.

At the same time, Ichigo seemed to pick up on what she was doing. ”Getsugatensho!” And together, brother and sister unleashed a blade of spiritual energy the size of a skyscraper at point-blank range.

Bambietta disappeared in a wave of blue light. Karin was left panting, but Ichigo seemed fine. ” _You never had to use one so powerful before_.” Kon said.

”Yeah...” Karin switch the hand her sword was in, trying to shake the feeling back into her numb arm. Karin could feel Bambietta below them, landing back on the roof.

Kon gasped. ” _I can see her bra_!”

”Ugh.” Karin rolled her eyes. It was true though, their attack had torn up her clothes. Her hat was gone and so was a large portion of her shirt and jacket. They could clearly a lacy pink strap on her shoulder.

” _Girlier than I thought. I expected her to wear something more boyish. Like you._ ” Karin really wanted to hit Kon, but she couldn’t hit something inside of her head. It was a few seconds before Karin realized she was staring at Bambietta’s bra strap. Kon’s personality was starting to rub off her. She hoped their union didn’t have any long term effects.

The girl behind them was still chanting. ”Inferno and pandemonium,”

”Keep your guard up.” Ichigo told her. ”She’s planning something.”

Bambietta stomped on the roof, cracking the concrete. She picked up a piece of the rubble and tapped her sword on it. She wound up like a baseball player and threw the concrete piece at them with inhuman strength.

” _Don’t touch it_!” Kon yelled in warning.

Karin pushed Ichigo aside, the concrete chuck flying past them. It blew like a grenade, the force blowing them down a couple of feet.

” _I think it’s safe to say that she blew up the building_.”

”Ya think!”

”She’s staying on the building.” Ichigo said. Bambietta knew they wouldn’t do anything that could endanger anyone that could be inside. Karin could get her back into the air, but she would have to get close. ”Karin!”

Karin dashed toward the Bambietta, who was now lobbing grenades made of roof chunks at her. She weaved through them, each exploding behind her with enough force to destroy an eighteen wheeler. Karin hit the rooftop, hand first, and spun a kick at Bambietta. Bambietta blocked it with her forearm, and Karin came around and kicked her in the side with her other leg before flipping backward onto her feet.

Bambietta clutched her side where Karin had hit her. ”Wow. That was a pretty good hit. I mean, it didn’t hurt at all, but considering you only fight weaklings it was impressive.”

” _She can’t be serious_!” Kon said. ” _You’ve broken cars with that kick_!”

”What are you?” Karin asked her.

Bambietta smiled at her. ”A warhead.”

”Karin!” Ichigo yelled from above. She felt the explosion moments before the heat came. She jumped off of the roof just as the whole top floor blew into the sky. Ichigo grabbed her out of the air, as the whole building went up in flames. Confused firefighters in the street scrambled to fight it.

”How... How many people were in there?”

” _Karin don’t_...” Kon started.

”How many?” She could sense Kon’s hesitation. ”Kon!”

” _Most of the people evacuated_...”

”How many were inside?” She asked again through gritted teeth.

” _Fifteen_.” Kon finally told her.

”Karin, I don’t want to rush you, but she’s coming.” Ichigo told her.

Through the fire and smoke, Bambietta came walking in the air again. Her sword transformed into a bow, which she used to aim at them. An arrow formed, notched in her bow as she smiled.

”There were fifteen people in there!” Karin yelled at her. ”Don’t you care at all!”

Bambietta shrugged. ”One, fifteen, a million, what does it matter? Nothing will matter in the end. I refuse to be imprisoned again and I will burn everything down to make that happen. Soon you’ll both see what we do. You’ll join us, or Taiyō will break you all in half.” Then she laughed before firing her arrow above their heads.

The single arrow split into a dozen, rolling into balls. ”Thundercloud.” Bambietta snapped her fingers and the balls exploded, a sound like thunder echoing throughout. Ichigo threw himself on top of her as the explosions threw them down to the street.

Ichigo rolled over just as they were about to land on a car. Karin was winded, but Ichigo didn’t seem fazed as he was already getting back up. ”Kyōka, you better be ready with that spell.” He reeled back his sword. ”Getsuga...” And he swung. ”Tensho!” He must not have been holding anything back as a pillar of blue light shot into the sky, blowing away all of the clouds in its path.

Bambietta was almost engulfed by Ichigo’s attack. Her teeth pressed together as it passed by her, her skin flash burning like she lied out in the sun too long. When it finally passed, Ichigo’s friend appeared behind Bambietta and from her hands came a massive red pillar of heat. Karin heard Bambietta screaming, but it sounded more like effort than pain.

Karin saw Bambietta drop as a burning lump. ”It wasn’t enough.” She told Ichigo.

Bambietta hit the ground, still for a moment before slowly rising back to her feet. ”Ow.” She said like she hit her head coming out of the car. Then she dropped to one knee.

”Bakudō 62:” The small girl, Kyōka as Ichigo called her, was falling down, and as she did a glowing blue rod appeared on her hand. ”Hyapporankan!” She threw the rod and it multiplied, all of them barring down on Bambietta. The rods quickly pinned her down as Kyōka dropped to the ground. Bambietta, now lying on the ground, struggled against the spell pinning her. Though her expression didn’t seem too desperate. ”Please stop.” Kyōka begged.

”You think this can hold me?” Bambietta asked.

”Karin!” Karin heard Yuzu’s voice. She could feel her coming up behind them. ”What’s going on...” She drifted off when she saw Ichigo. ”Ichigo?”

”Hi, Yuzu.” He said. Her twin had pretty much the same reaction she did. Yuzu cried and jumped at their brother in a hug.

”Is it really you?” Yuzu asked.

”We have to wait, Yuzu.” Karin said. ”You shouldn’t be here.” She didn’t want her sister to be anywhere near the Quincy.

”Aw, isn’t that sweet?” Bambietta said sarcastically, and as she did Karin felt an imminent explosion far larger than any she made before.

” _How, she can’t even move_!” Kon said, feeling the same premonition.

Karin turned to Ichigo. ”Ichigo, she’s going to do something!”

Ichigo looked at her, then to Bambietta, and nodded. He picked up Yuzu. ”Get back!”

”Voll Stern Dich!” They heard Bambietta say as they dashed away from her.

It was a moment later when the street went up in a mushroom cloud. Ichigo grabbed all three of them. He was much faster than Karin was, if he hadn’t grabbed her wrist she would have been caught in the blast.

Karin hit the grass of the park down the road, Yuzu at her side. ”Are you two okay?” Kyōka asked, standing over them. Karin wasn’t feeling much of anything as she stared at the mushroom cloud. Bambietta had turned the entire street into a bomb. Though it wasn’t powerful enough to flatten the city, at least six blocks were just gone. The police had cordoned off the area, so Karin hoped nobody else got hurt.

”Karin, who was that?” Yuzu asked.

She shook her head. ”A monster, Yuzu.”

”It’s not over.” Ichigo said as something came into view. Floating on glowing pink wings, with a star-shaped halo over her head, was Bambietta Basterbine. She was like some kind of twisted angel.

”Well, you were right about me being out numbered.” She said to Ichigo. She turned her head and spat out blood. ”Next time, though.”

”You’re leaving!?” Karin yelled.

Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder. ”We can’t stop her.” And he was right. In the next moment Bambietta was just gone. She disappeared like she was a mirage.

Overwhelmed both physically and emotionally, Karin fell on her back.

” _I think you’ve earned a nap, Karin._ ” Kon said as she started to drift off.

* * *

Karin woke later, discovering she was in her bed. Kon was there on the edge of her bed looking at her.

”You’re awake!” He crawled over to her.

”How long was I out?” She asked, gripping her head from the splitting headache she had.

”A couple of hours. Ichigo brought us home.”

”Ichigo?” So it wasn’t a dream. Karin jumped out of her bed and left her room, Kon trailing behind her.

Ichigo was sitting in their living room, wearing a white tee-shirt and black pants. His friend Kyōka was by his side. Both of them held mugs and Karin could smell Yuzu’s hot chocolate coming from them.

”Oh good, you’re awake.” Kyōka was the first to see her.

”Karin!” Yuzu came up behind her and wrapped her in a hug. Karin patted her sister's arm, and they both sat across from Ichigo. Kon climbed on the table between them.

”Alright, now that Karin’s awake, explain yourselves!” Kon demanded like he was the one in charge here.

”They’re called the Time Breakers.” Ichigo started. ”They believe that if they wipe out all of time, they can create a perfect world. As good as it sounds, the cost is too great.”

”Yeah. Bambietta’s sales pitch sounded too good to be true.” Karin said. ”So that means you’re not our Ichigo?”

”No.”

”It’s still good to see you again.” Yuzu added. Karin agreed with her but didn’t want to admit it.

”I know you both have had a rough time.” Ichigo looked at them, sadly. ”We came to ask for your help, Karin.”

”I’ll do it.” Karin said immediately earning looks of surprise from Yuzu and Kon.

”Just like that?” Kon asked.

”Just like that.”

”Then I’ll go with you!” Yuzu offered.

”No way!” Karin snapped, making Yuzu jump. If these Time Breakers we anything like Bambietta she didn’t want Yuzu anywhere near them.

”Karin!” Kon scolded her, and he was right too. Yuzu started crying.

”Why? Why won’t you ever let me help?” Yuzu asked between sniffles. ”You always make up some excuse to go off alone when you know I have powers too.”

”I...” Karin sunk into the couch. ”I’m sorry Yuzu. I’m afraid of you getting hurt, and...”

”I’m afraid too! I’m afraid you won’t come back like Ichigo! Every time you go off alone, I’m afraid I’ll never see you again!”

”Yuzu,” Karin grabbed her twin sister in a hug. ”You’re right, but you still can’t come with me. Someone needs to stay here and protect everyone. And we both know dad couldn’t last a day without you.”

Yuzu managed a laugh in between her sobs. ”I don’t think he knows where food comes from.”

”Yuzu, I promise when I come back we’ll be a team.”

Yuzu wiped her eyes. ”I’ll hold you to that, so you better come back.”

”I will.” Ichigo and Kyōka were sitting there watching them, Kyōka smiling at them. ”I’m ready when you are, Ichigo.”

”Hey! Don’t I get a say in this!?” Kon protested.

“No.” Karin picked him up by his mane.

“Wait, I’ll pack you a bag!” Yuzu got up and ran to their bedroom.

“So,” Ichigo started. “Your powers are a lot like a Soul Reaper’s, but not. And you need Kon to use them?”

Karin sat back down. “Dad passed these powers to me. They were supposed to go to you, I mean, our Ichigo, but...” She cleared her throat. ”And he gave Yuzu a bangle that belonged to mom. It gives her powers as well, kind of like Bambietta’s but without all the explosions.”

Ichigo nodded. ”So in this reality, Yuzu is a Quincy. But why do you need Kon?”

”I’m not stronger enough to use them on my own. Mr. Urahara, a friend of Dad's, said I’m not mature enough so he made this thing,”

”Hey, I’m not a thing!” Kon added.

”To bolster my spirit so I can use my powers. When we’re combined he can act as another set of senses.” Karin finished.

”So your Kon is actually good for something then.” Ichigo said.

”When he’s not trying to sneak off to the girl's locker room.” Karin added.

”One time!” Kon said. ”I do that one time, and you hold it against me forever!” Karin put both hands on the sides of his head and squeezed until his eyes touched. ”Ah!”

Kyōka was cringing at her soft torture of her stuffed lion, though Ichigo looked like he would have done the same thing. Karin let him drop to the floor.

”So, who are you?” Karin asked Kyōka, who was looking at where Kon fell.

”Hmm?” Kyōka looked back at her. ”I’m Kyōka Tenkai.”

”She’s from a timeline that was...” Ichigo paused to look at Kyōka, who nodded. ”That was erased. She’s the only reason we could save anyone from them.”

”Being displaced from time meant that the Priest could interfere, and fight back.”

”The Priest?” Karin questioned.

”You’ll meet her when we go back.” Kyōka said.

”The Priest watches over time. She sent us to recruit you and it seems we got here just in time.” Ichigo said.

”I, I almost joined her.” Karin admitted. ”When Bambietta was talking, everything she said seemed right. If Kon wasn’t screaming in my ear, I think I would have joined her.”

”You felt compelled to?” Kyōka asked.

Kon dragged himself back onto the table. ”Yeah, there was something fishy in that badge.”

”You don’t think they’re all being compelled to join them?” Kyōka asked Ichigo.

”We’ll have to tell the Priest.” Ichigo said.

”Mr. Urahara is studying the badges, maybe he has something by now.”

Yuzu came back holding a suitcase. ”I don’t know how long you’ll be gone, so I packed as much as I could. And I threw in some snacks.”

”Thanks Yuzu.” Karin took the suitcase and hugged Yuzu again.

Yuzu’s arms tightened around her. ”Come back, okay.”

”I will.” Karin joined Ichigo and Kyōka near the entrance of their home. She looked for Kon, before realizing that Kyōka was holding him in her arms. He looked happy, so for once she left him alone.

Ichigo pulled out a blue scroll, opened it, and they were engulfed in white light.

* * *

Bambietta dropped onto a rooftop. She was more injured than she cared to admit, but failing her mission was much more painful.

”You failed.” The Kommandant was there, watching every moment.

”I’m sorry ma’am.”

”There is still one left.”

”Yes ma’am.”

”I’ll get her myself. You should rest, dear.”

”Thank you ma’am.” The Kommandant led the Quincy of the Time Breakers. The strongest Soul Reaper was dubbed Kenpachi, and while the Quincy didn’t have an equivalent Bambietta was sure that would be the Kommandant. Bambietta only saw the Kommandant fight Yachiru Unohana once. No one could even stand close enough to watch them, aside from Taiyō and Tsuki. If the sun and moon twins got any stronger they could compete with them.

”Ten rounds.” The Kommandant gave her punishment.

”Yes ma’am.” There were worse punishments than going a few rounds in the ring.

And the Kommandant flew off with Hirenkyaku.

* * *

Yuzu was left alone. Karin was always running off to fight something, but at least she was still in the same dimension. Yuzu wore her mother's bangle on her wrist, ready to use it. She practiced in secret for years, but Karin always tried to do everything herself. Ichigo was the same way from what she remembered.

Karin promised to let her help when she got back. Yuzu hoped she kept that promise. There was no reason her twin had to do all the work. Though it was out of concern that Yuzu wanted to help Karin, she couldn’t help but feel a little envy toward her. Everyone in the city and everyone at school knew her as the hero Zangetsu. Of course, there were other heroes in the world, but the only local one was Karin. Yuzu knew Karin wasn’t someone who enjoyed the spotlight. If it were up to her, she would only play soccer all day. Yuzu wanted to help lift the burden off of her shoulders, if only a little.

”Yuzu, my dear. It’s so good to see you again.”

Yuzu stiffened at the voice behind her. It was familiar, but she couldn't place it. Yuzu turned, and her eyes watered at the sight. ”Mom?”

Standing there in a white trench coat was her mother, Masaki Kurosaki. Yuzu ran to her mother and she embraced her. ”You’ve gotten so big.”

”Mama...!” Yuzu sobbed. Even though she was a seventeen-year-old high school student, she cried like she did on that day so long ago. The day all of their lives changed. ”Mama, I missed you!”

”I know, my Yuzu, I know.” Her mothers hand patted her head as she hugged her. ”This world is so cruel. It won’t let us be together no matter what timeline it is.”

”What?” Yuzu looked up to her mother.

”I want us all together again. We can be a family, a whole one. You can help us be a family again.”

”H-how?” Yuzu sniffled.

”Just take this, dear.” Her mother held up a silver badge with a green hourglass on it. ”And together we take back our family.” Yuzu stared at the badge, her tears drying. For a moment she hesitated, but it was only a moment. Yuzu took the badge, and her mother smiled. ”Good girl.”

And suddenly they were standing on a black cube in a void.The woman Karin had been fighting was standing behind her mother. ”Bambietta, go see Yachiru.” Her mother said.

”Yes ma’am.” And Bambietta walked away from them.

”Mama, what is this place?” Yuzu asked.

”This is the Black Nexus, Yuzu. It is a place that was banished from time. Here, we can go anywhere in time. Here, I can train you to really use your powers.” Yuzu looked down at her bangle. ”Like me, you were born with Quincy blood, I can make you a real one.”

”Is this her?” A woman dressed similarly to her mother and Bambietta walked up to them. Her head was covered with a hat with the kanji Ban on it, and on the sleeve of her white blouse was Tsuki, a kanji for _moon_. She also had several scars on her face.

”Yes.” Her mother said. ”Yuzu, this is your brother's granddaughter, Tsuki.”

”I’ve never met you before, Great Aunt Yuzu.” Tsuki held out her hand, her whole demeanor was professional.

Yuzu shook her hand, feeling a bit awkward. ”Nice to meet you.”

”You should have sent me instead of Basterbine.” Tsuki said to her mother. ”Great Aunt Karin should be here as well.”

”You really must learn to share responsibility, dear.” Her mother said.

”It runs in our family.” Yuzu said, half smiling. Both her mother and Tsuki looked to her, looking like they agreed.

”Tsuki, why don’t you show Yuzu to where she’ll be staying.” Her mother said before turning back to her. ”I’m going to get you a uniform.”

Yuzu nodded. ”Okay mama.” Her great-niece led her to a building, a large, white square building with a five-point cross on it.

”This is the Quincy barracks.” Tsuki explained. ”This where you’ll sleep, eat, and train. As our Kommandant’s daughter, you’ll get a bigger room than normal. Don't let this privilege distract you.”

”I get my own room?” Yuzu asked.

”Yes.”

”I’ve never had my own room.”

”I know you are a twin.” Tsuki stopped and looked at her. ”As am I.”

”You’re a twin too?”

”Here in this place is a man we call the Pastor. He reunited me with my brother. I can tell you from experience that our way is the right one.” Tsuki’s voice was full of conviction. Infectious conviction. ”Wear the badge, and wear it with pride.”

Yuzu stared at the badge in her hand. ”I only wanted my family to be together again. Does this mean I’ll have to fight Karin?”

”Yes.” Tsuki said without hesitation. ”If she is on the other side you’ll be enemies, but in the end, we’ll all be together. It’s much too late for them to stop us.”

”Okay.” Yuzu didn’t like the idea of fighting Karin, but she decided to do what she had to. They already gave her mother back to her. They could all be together, even Ichigo’s grandchildren. Yuzu pinned the badge to her shirt. ”When do we get started?”

”Welcome to the Time Breakers, Great Aunt Yuzu.”


	8. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo trains against Grimmjow, Renji gives Kyōka another lesson, and the group goes over what they know so far.

Kyōka arrived back in the Nexus with Ichigo, his sister from another time, and her talking stuffed lion. Kyōka was holding Kon in her arms, the way Karin so casually threw him around was worrying. Ichigo didn’t seem concerned either. Even if he was a toy, he was still alive and had feelings. Even objects had souls, according to Ichigo when he told her about his Fullbring. You should treat objects with respect. Was that so hard!?

Kyōka paused, suddenly feeling very angry. She didn’t know why her thoughts made her so angry, but it made her hold onto Kon a little harder.

”This is the Nexus?” Karin asked, looking around.

”Yes, welcome Karin Kurosaki and Kon.” The Priest appeared before them, her footsteps dead quiet as always.

”Does it go on forever?” Kon asked, looking up into the void.

”Yes. The Nexus is where all time begins and ends. It stretches on infinitely.” Then she looked to Ichigo. ”It seems both missions were a success.”

”So Rukia is back?” Ichigo asked.

”Yes she...” The Priest was cut off.

”ITSYGO!” And something tackled Ichigo to the ground. He let out a small scream before he was crushed. A woman had grabbed him in a hug that looked more painful than anything. Ichigo looked like he couldn’t breathe. The woman had turquoise har, and a broken horned mask on her head. She had to be an Arrancar, the first Kyōka had seen up close.

”I think you’re killing him.” Karin said, sounding none too concerned.

The Arrancar woman looked up at her before gasping. ”Not again! Itsygo, don’t die!” She started shaking him.

”Hi... Nel...” Ichigo choked out.

”Itsygo, you’re okay!”

”Please get off of me.” He begged. Kyōka noticed Kon trying to stop himself from laughing. As the Arrancar stood off of Ichigo, helping him to his feet, she turned around.

”She’s gorgeous.” Kon said before leaping from Kyōka’s arms and hugging Nel, his head resting on her large bust.

”Oh, hi.” Nel looked down at him, unbothered by Kon.

”Get off of her!” Karin yelled, grabbing his head and trying to pull him off of her.

”No, I don’t wanna!” Kon tried to stay on Nel, but Karin was much stronger than a stuffed animal. ”Aw. Is it too much to ask for a little reward.” He groaned. Nel gave a childlike laugh, and Karin started to throttle Kon.

”Yup.” Ichigo said. ”That’s Kon alright.”

”Oh, Itsygo,” Nel turned back to him. ”There was another you in Las Noches.”

”Another me?”

Ichigo looked at her and Kyōka said what they were thinking. ”Taiyō was there.”

Nel nodded. ”And he had another Orihime.”

”Tsuki too.” Ichigo said. ”Is everyone alright?”

Nel nodded again. ”Orihime fixed us up. But they were really strong.”

”Yeah, they are.” Ichigo said sadly.

”And now that we have allies in the Arrancar, your Fullbring training can be taken to the next step.” The Priest said. ”Their Hollow powers will help your body reacclimatize to your own. What kind of opposition did you face?”

”A Quincy. Bambietta Basterbine I think was her name.” Ichigo told her.

”She was resilient, but we out numbered her.” Kyōka added.

”Only one? She didn’t have a partner?” The Priest asked.

”I didn’t feel anyone else like her.” Karin added, taking a break from punishing Kon.

”Strange. From what I’ve seen they normally travel in twos.” You couldn’t see her face so it was always hard to tell what the Priest was thinking. ”Anyway, Karin Kurosaki you should take a minute to rest.”

”I can show you to the barracks.” Kyōka offered.

Karin nodded, dropping Kon who landed in a crumpled mess. ”Yeah, okay.”

”Itsygo, Grimmjow is eager to see you again too.” Nel said.

”Oh great.” Ichigo deadpanned.

They split into two groups, Nel taking Ichigo somewhere while Kyōka scooped up Kon and led Karin to the barracks. ”You don’t have to carry him.” Karin told her.

”I want to.” Kyōka said without looking back at her.

”Actually, I could get used to this.” Kon laughed.

”This is it.” Kyōka said when they reached the barracks. When they reached the rooms, Kyōka discovered that names had been etched into the doors. ”Huh, I guess the Priest marked our rooms.” She turned to Karin. ”I guess you can just pick whichever room you want.”

Karin paused while looking at the doors. ”I’ve never had a room of my own. Yuzu and I have always shared.” Kyōka didn’t have any siblings so she didn’t quite know how Karin felt. The room next to Ichigo and Orihime’s was empty and Karin seemed to pick that one. ”Orihime? Is that his girlfriend or something?”

Kyōka nodded. ”Yes. She made my scarf.”

Karin looked at her. ”It _is_ a nice scarf.” She opened the door to her room and walked inside. ”Whoa, how is this room so big?” She said looking around.

”You have your own bathroom and a walk-in closet on the right.” Kyōka added.

”My own bathroom?” It seemed that Karin lost interest in everything else. She dropped her suitcase by the bed and walked to the bathroom.

”Welp, she’ll be gone for a while.” Kon said. ”Say, uh, you can let me down now.”

”Hmm?” Kyōka looked down at Kon, the only person that was shorter than she was. ”Oh, okay.” She let Kon go and he hopped up onto the bed.

”Hey, everything okay?” He asked when he saw her staring at him.

”Yes. No. I don’t know. Are you okay?” Kyōka asked.

Kon tilted his head to the side. ”Yeah, why?”

”Just, Karin seems nice and all, but she’s so mean to you.”

Kon shrugged. ”She’s not so bad. Karin is under a lot of stress so if throwing me around helps let it out, it’s worth it.”

”So you antagonize her on purpose?”

”A little.”

Kyōka smiled at him. ”You sound like a good friend, Kon.”

Kon crossed his arms. ”Yeah. I’m the best.”

Kyōka chuckled. ”Hey, I’m going to see if I can help with Ichigo’s training. Wanna come?”

Kon looked at the bathroom door before looking back to her. ”Yeah, sure.”

* * *

”I’d be lying if I said I won’t enjoy this.” Kyōka, followed by Kon, returned to the field cube. Ichigo was across from another Arrancar, Grimmjow, whom Kyōka wanted to avoid as much as possible.

”I’m not.” Ichigo said, his Fullbring coming to life. They started fighting, Grimmjow enjoying it too much. The Priest was there, her body language saying she was watching with vested interest. There were two other Arrancar watching with them. There was Nel, who seemed much more mature for the moment. Next to her was another female Arrancar, Kyōka knew her from the history books as Queen Harribel.

Everyone knew who Queen Harribel was from the Academy. She had almost single-handedly brought the conflict between Soul Reapers and the Arrancar to an end. At least in Kyōka’s time she was considered both a hero and proof that the Arrancar didn’t need to be their enemies. Strangely though, Kyōka had a feeling that they’d met before. She would have definitely remembered meeting Queen Harribel. Kyōka wanted to introduce herself, but her nerves were getting the better of her.

Kyōka was sure Kon would try to jump on Nel or Queen Harribel, but without Karin around he seemed content with just staring at them.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were throwing up Hollow Reiryoku like crazy. Kyōka was actually starting to feel sick from it. She had never been on a Hollow extermination mission, so she only encountered them in practice missions at the Academy. An Arrancar was a different beast than a normal Hollow. It was one thing fighting alongside Ichigo, but there was no way Kyōka could stand up to someone like Bambietta or one of these Arrancar on her own.

”Kyōka Tenkai,” The Priest suddenly addresses her, waking her from her thoughts. ”Can you hit them both with 33, please?”

”Sōkatsui, are you sure that’s a good idea?” She asked.

”Yes. And use the full incantation.”

Kyōka looked at the Priest for a moment, then to Ichigo who was focused on Grimmjow. Then she stepped forward, holding up her hand. ”Ye lord. Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man. Truth and temperance, upon this sinless world of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hadō 33: Sōkatsui!”

A wave of pale fire blasted from Kyōka’s hand, rolling toward her targets. Grimmjow seemed to notice first and jumped over it. Ichigo wasn’t so quick. The spell washed over him, Kyōka stood holding her breath.

”Hey, what was that for!” Ichigo was standing, his Fullbring still in his hand. Though it looked normal, Kyōka could see it starting to wrap around his hand and wrist.

The Priest walked up to him. ”Look at your arm.”

Ichigo did as she said. ”It’s working?”

”Yes. We can move on to the next step and have you fight more than one opponent.”

”Oo, me!” Nel volunteered, and Grimmjow didn’t look happy.

”I don’t think I can handle both of you.” Ichigo said.

”Of course you can.” The Priest said. ”The more stress we put on you, the better. Otherwise, it wouldn’t be training.”

Ichigo grumbled something before Grimmjow decided to come at him again. Kyōka wondered how they convinced Grimmjow to train with Ichigo, from what she gathered he didn’t like him very much. Nel joined in and it became an impromptu race to battle with Ichigo. Both Arrancar were keeping him off-balance, unable to get used to either one.

After awhile Rukia and Renji joined them. ”Looks like things are going well here.” Renji observed.

”Is that Kon?” Rukia asked, looking down at Kon whose eyes were still glued to Queen Harribel.

Kyōka nodded. ”He came here with Karin.”

”Ichigo’s sister? That’s who you were recruiting?” Rukia asked.

”Yes. A Quincy was trying to recruit her as well. She was powerful and angry, but I could feel this sadness inside her.” Kyōka said, remembering the moment she blasted Bambietta with her spell. When she got close Kyōka could feel intense sorrow coming from her. She felt something similar when Tsuki was near. The Time Breakers were really just people in pain, trying to make it stop. At least that was what Kyōka thought.

”Well, we have some time to kill. Figuratively, at least.” Renji said. ”Seems like a good time to get back to your training.”

Kyōka looked back at Ichigo for a moment. ”Yes sir.” She nodded, determined to keep growing so she could help.

* * *

”Bankai: Hihiō Zabimaru!” Kyōka instantly regretted everything. She went back to the barracks training room with Rukia and Renji, and he immediately unleashed his Bankai. Though it wasn’t his true Bankai, he said it would be better to train her with. It was the first Bankai Kyōka had seen other than the Time Breaker Captain Soi-Fon.

”You don’t think that’s a little extreme?” Rukia asked.

”Yes!” Kyōka squeaked, feeling like the sword snake thing was staring at her.

”No, she can handle it.” Renji waved off their concerns.

”I disagree!” Kyōka insisted.

”Come on, draw your sword.” Kyōka did, her hands trembling, and Renji thrust his arm forward making the giant maned snake rush at her. She blocked it with her Zanpakutō, the snake's head was bigger than her whole body. It pushed her backward along the floor, though she didn’t go flying back like she expected to. ”See, you can handle this.” Renji said.

”I can’t feel my arms.” Kyōka whispered.

”Just try to get one hit on me.” Renji winded up and Zabimaru came after her again.

Kyōka took off running, Zabimaru right on her heels. If her Zanpakutō was ever going to talk to her, now seemed like a good time. Her sword spirit remained quiet, however. All she had was the anxiety that she wasn’t good enough and her paranoia that everyone was disappointed in her.

Kyōka kicked off with a Flash Step into the air, but Zabimaru was already back on her trail. She used another short one to get out of its direct path, but Zabimaru suddenly extended. The head hit her, knocking her into the wall.

”Ow.” Kyōka groaned, trying to pull herself back to her feet.

”You gotta try harder than that!” She heard Renji call out to her. He was right but how?

”Kyōka, play to your strengths!” Rukia’s voice came next.

 _Play to my strengths?_ Kyōka wondered. ”Okay.” She looked at Zabimaru, who was staring back at her. ”Bakudō 62:” And a glowing rod appeared in her free hand. Kyōka took off with another Flash Step, aiming at Renji as she flew over him. Zabimaru rushed to intercept her, but she turned and threw the Hyapporankan at the Bankai. The rod multiplied and assaulted Zabimaru, locking it down.

Kyōka landed on the floor, knowing she only had a few short seconds before Zabimaru was free. She rushed at Renji, slashing with her sword and... She hit the floor unconscious...

* * *

”Did you have to hit her _that_ hard?” Rukia asked as she walked toward them. ”Again.”

Renji rubbed the back of his head as Zabimaru returned to its sealed form. ”Sorry, it was reflex.”

”At least she won.”

”Huh?” Rukia tapped her forehead and Renji felt his tiger-striped headband. Kyōka managed to get in a tiny scratch just as his fist connected with her face. His headband had a shallow cut in it, and though she didn’t draw blood she did land a hit. Renji smirked and looked down at Kyōka. ”She’s coming along nicely. Now if only we can get her to believe in herself.”

Rukia nodded. ”I’ve been wondering where that comes from. It’s not easy to get her to talk about herself.” Rukia bent down and propped the unconscious girl onto her shoulder. ”Let’s get you back to your room.”

With Renji by her side, Rukia brought Kyōka down the hall to her room. The room was sparsely decorated, as all of the rooms were. None of them had gotten the chance to really live in them. Kyōka’s tiny frame looked comical in the giant bed that every room seemed to have. Rukia hoped she didn’t look as silly, then again Kyōka was only a couple of inches shorter than her.

Rukia took off Kyōka’s new scarf and her hair needles. She folded the scarf up and placed the needles on top of them, and put them on the table next to the bed. Her face was already bruising up again, Renji really needed to learn to pull his punches.

”Maybe you should take point next time.” Renji was looking at Kyōka’s face.

”Or next time, you just use Shikai.”

”She was doing good.” Rukia blinked at him, and he added. ”What the twins said, it’s bothering you isn’t it?”

”Yes.” Rukia admitted. ”It’s just, it sounds like the future is different from what I thought it would be.”

”How did you picture it?”

Rukia sighed. ”I don’t know. Between what the twins said and what Kyōka told me, maybe we’re learning too much.”

”Maybe, but this is important.” Renji said.

”I know, I know. All of time is at stake. But I don’t know if I can fight the twins again.”

”I understand how you feel. Fighting them wasn’t like fighting the Arrancar or the Quincy. They know us. Whether we like it or not, it’s like fighting our family.”

Rukia nodded. ”Ichigo and Orihime must feel way worse than we do.” She looked up at him. ”Renji, we need to be there when they’re ready to confront the twins.”

”They’ll need help.” Renji agreed. ”Even if Ichigo overpowers them, he might not be able to do what he has to. I know Orihime won’t.”

”What are friends for if you can’t rely on them to take down their time destroying grandchildren.” Rukia managed a little joke.

Renji smiled softly. ”That’s the spirit.”

* * *

It was some time later when the Priest called them all into the training room. Kyōka had woken back up, and Orihime had healed her face, again. Rukia stood by Kyōka’s side, who held Kon in her arms. Rukia wondered why Kon hadn’t said anything to her, but from what she gathered Karin hadn’t met her before so neither had Kon. She was kind of grateful for it.

”So here is what we know so far.” The Priest started. She had gathered them to share what they knew about the Time Breakers. ”We have five confirmed Time Breakers, Taiyō and Tsuki Kurosaki of course. As well as Captain Soi-Fon, the Quincy Bambietta Basterbine, and another Grimmjow.” Grimmjow growled at his name. ”Kyōka Tenkai also has seen another Arrancar, and based on her description I believe it to be Coyote Stark.”

”Stark?” Questioned Harribel.

The Priest continued. ”There are also countless others that could be among their ranks. Karin Kurosaki described that the Time Breakers badge was compelling her to take it. If she didn’t share her mind with Kon, she would have joined their ranks as well.”

”Do you think they’re being mind-controlled?” Orihime asked, a little hope in her voice.

”I don’t believe so as they all appear to be coherent, but until Kisuke Urahara finishes his analysis we won’t know for sure. Now,” The Priest waved her hand and an image of the twins appeared in the air. ”Taiyō and Tsuki Kurosaki, the grandchildren of Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue seem to have leadership roles. Though we don’t know how much influence they have within them. Let’s start with Taiyō. He has both the powers of a Soul Reaper and a Hollow. Ichigo Kurosaki and Kyōka Tenkai have both seem him Hollowfy. With his Shikai he can preform Getsugatensho, but it’s real ability is to copy another's Shikai. However each Shikai seems to have unique qualities to him. So far he’s shown no sign of Bankai.”

”He’s this stronger without Bankai?” Renji asked in disbelief. He turned to Ichigo. ”You’re definitely related.”

”Tsuki on the other hand,” The Priest continued. ”Has the power of Quincy and a Fullbringer. Normally meshing Hollows powers into a Quincy is fatal, but then again.” She gestured to Ichigo. ”I’ve estimated her Quincy powers are on par with the Sternritter, though we don’t have enough information. I doubt she has a Schrift, but we cannot confirm or deny it. Her Fullbring, according to Rukia, is called Final End. It has properties of both Ichigo Kurosaki’s Fullbring, as well as Orihime Inoue’s Shun Shun Rikka. Though her Fullbring is geared toward offense. So far both twins have only attacked to wound, not kill.

”Suffice to say, we haven’t truly witnessed what either is capable. Moving on, Captain Soi-Fon. She appeared to be much stronger than the Soi-Fon you know. She was able to use her Bankai on and off with little effort. If Kyōka Tenkai hadn’t stopped her, she might have killed us all. Her Infinite Shunko also seems much more refined. She could have more, so do not assume this is all she can do. There is no telling what the Time Breakers are capable of.

”Next is Bambietta Basterbine. Like Soi-Fon, she is much stronger than the one from your timeline. Her mastery of Blut Vene is strong enough to stop a full incantation spell from Kyōka, as well as a double Getsugatensho from both Ichigo and Karin Kurosaki. Her Schrift, E the Explode, seems more or less the same.

”We don’t have information on their other allies. We know at least two Arrancar ally themselves with the Time Breakers. Kyōka Tenkai also described encountering an army of mannequin-like drones. We’ll need more information, but I believe this to be the work of a Bount.”

”Tsuki mentioned Bounts before, but I never heard of them.” Ichigo added.

”Yes,” The Priest nodded. ”You have not encountered them in your timeline, but another version of you has. The Bounts were created by accident in experiments with the cycle of rebirth. Their spirit weapons manifest in Dolls, and what Kyōka Tenkai has described sounds very much like one of these Dolls.”

”They killed dozens before Captain Hitsugaya stopped them.” Kyōka added. ”I wish I could have seen more of their forces, but Lieutenant Shino rushed me to Squad 12 as quickly as possible.”

”You still provided us with plenty of information.” The Priest assured her. ”It’s better than flying blind. Right now our biggest concern is restoring Ichigo Kurosaki to his full strength and finding more recruits while Kisuke Urahara finishes his analysis of the Time Breakers badge. Once he does that, we should be able to track where and when they show up in time and respond.”

”Respond?” Grimmjow said. ”Why don’t we just find their base and tear them to shreds?”

”We know where they are already.” The Priest said, but everyone seemed confused by this.

”Then how do we get there?” Harribel asked.

”We can’t. As I said, we can only respond.” The Priest noticed their unsatisfied faces and sighed. ”Back when there were two gods creating time, each had a temple. A place to rest their heads as it were. When our god, the God of Forward Time, succeeded the God of Backward Time was sealed in his temple and banished from both time and this space. These temples then became what is now known as the Nexus, and the Black Nexus. All of time flows through the Nexus, and absolutely nothing flows through the Black Nexus.

“Like these two counterparts, I have one as well. Through the Scrolls of Time, I may designate their use to one of you. This allows you to enter this domain or a set point in the desired timeline. Should anyone other than the designated person attempt to use the scroll it will self-destruct. The same goes for my counterpart, the Pastor. I believe the Time Breaker badges are his version of the time scrolls. Though I worry about their ability to compel people to take them. Once Kisuke Urahara finishes his work, we should be able to get alerts to whenever their energy signatures appear in a timeline. However, the reverse is true as well.”

”So if we’re not careful, they could track us too.” Ichigo said.

”But then how did Captain Soi-Fon get in?” Kyōka asked.

”The scrolls can not tell the difference between friend or foe.” The Priest said. ”Rukia was the designated user of the scroll to the modern-day Soul Society, anyone she trusted near her would be able to get in here. You had no reason to suspect Soi-Fon’s time clone was among you.”

Then Rukia heard Ichigo whisper to Renji, ”It’s catching on.”

”There are certain individuals I have barred from entering this space. Mayuri Kurotsuchi for one. Yhwach, Sōsuke Aizen, and Tsunyashiro Tokinada are a few others. Anyone that I believe that having knowledge of the Nexus could cause great harm. For example, if Yhwach unleashed the Almighty here, all of reality would have been at his mercy.”

”That’s....scary.” Ichigo said.

”Indeed. As it is, allowing Kisuke Urahara to analyze the Time Breakers badge is a big enough risk. So to summarize: I can not step foot in the Black Nexus, nor can I send any of you there. Any conflict between us must be within time. Ichigo, I want you to focus on your training for the time being. I also have another potential recruit ready.” The Priest held up a time scroll. ”Renji Abarai, please take a team with you to follow this lead.”

Renji looked surprised he was chosen again. ”Will do.” He said he took the scroll from her.

”Karin Kurosaki, I think you should go with him to gain experience.” The Priest added.

”Um, okay.” Karin sounded unsure of herself.

The Priest turned to Rukia. “Rukia, would you please go check on Kisuke Urahara’s progress?”

Rukia nodded. “Of course.” Right now without that analysis, they were at a dead end. This mission was more important than the Priest made it sound.

“Could I go with you, Cap... Rukia?” Kyōka asked.

Rukia looked at her future subordinate with a kind smile. “Sure.”

The Priest rotated her head, looking at all of them. “Then I call our meeting to a close.”

With that, the group split up into smaller groups. Kyōka parted with Kon to follow Rukia. Just as they were about to return to the World of the Living, Orihime ran up to them.

“Hang on, don’t leave me behind!”

“Orihime, you’re coming with us?” Rukia asked.

Orihime nodded. “I asked the Priest if I could get us supplies. I don’t think any of us has eaten since we got here.”

“That’s a good point.” Rukia said thoughtfully. “Let’s go.”

* * *

“Thank’s Rukia, I’ll meet you back here.” Orihime waved goodbye to them and started down the street.

Rukia, Orihime, and Kyōka appeared in front of Urahara Shoten, and Orihime went her own way. Rukia was a little worried about letting her go off on her own, but didn’t have much choice. She was only going down the road to a grocery store, she’ll be fine.

Rukia led the way into Kisuke’s store. “Kisuke.” Rukia announced herself, he wasn’t in the front of the store so they went to the back.

“Miss Kuchiki, Miss Tenkai, what brings you by?” Kisuke was waiting for them in the back room.

“We came to see if you’ve made any progress with the Time Breaker badges.” Kyōka told him.

“They are pretty complicated devices.” Kisuke said as he gestured for them to sit. “I couldn’t replicate them without knowing what they were made of, but I can track their energy signature.”

“That was what the Priest was hoping for. She said we can’t follow the Time Breakers to their base without their permission.” Rukia informed.

“Hmm.” Kisuke thought for a moment. “You’d better tell me everything you’ve learned.”

Rukia nodded and preceded to do just that, Kyōka adding bits and pieces here and there. She told him everything they learned from the Priest, their interactions with the Time Breakers, and Captain Soi-Fon’s replacement.

“They replaced a captain just like that?” Kisuke asked. “The situation is worse than I thought it’d be.”

“So we can track where they show up in time?” Kyōka asked. “Right?” She added when Kisuke didn’t answer her.

“Give this to the Priest.” Kisuke said as he placed a metal rectangle on the table between them. “She’ll know what to do with it.”

Rukia took the rectangle, whatever it was, and said. “Thank you, Kisuke. This will help a lot.”

“Be careful, Miss Kuchiki.” Kisuke said in an unusually somber mood. “I believe trust is going to become a serious issue in this conflict.”

Rukia nodded. “I understand.” Kisuke gave her a lot to think about as they waited for Orihime. How could they trust each other? How could they leave each other alone? With Taiyō and Tsuki’s grudge against their grandparents, she doubted they would replace Orihime or Ichigo, but everyone else? Kyōka was safe, the Priest had said that she couldn’t find a duplicate of her. But what about Renji and herself? Taiyō said that she and Renji took him in in the future, though they said that next time they wouldn’t go easy on them.

When thinking about it started to give her a headache, Rukia tried to think of something else. Kyōka seemed to read her mind. “Maybe we should mark ourselves. Something only we know about. Or maybe a password?”

“A password, that could work.” Rukia half-smiled. Rukia hadn’t been sure of how to feel about the future Soul Reaper at first, but she liked her. Though Rukia still wasn’t sure why her future self had taken Kyōka into her squad, presently she was feeling a sense of camaraderie building. Perhaps even friendship. What if her hunch had been right and her future counterpart had brought her into Squad 13 as a form of imprisonment? But why would she need to be imprisoned? There was the Maggots Nest, and the Muken, but Kyōka was allowed to be a Soul Reaper.

Kyōka’s abilities weren’t something to worry about, though she was showing progress each time they trained her. When Renji first trained her, Kyōka couldn’t take a hit without being flung across the room. And now in their last session before the meeting, she had been able to graze Renji. Rukia didn’t show them at the time, but Kyōka’s progress had been staggering.

Since they didn’t know how long Orihime would take, Rukia brought Kyōka outside and they sat across from each other. “So we’re going to try meditating to enter your Inner World, okay.”

Kyōka nodded back to her. “Okay.” And she went silent, closing her eyes. Minutes passed by, Rukia trying to relax the whole time, but she was fidgeting. Rukia had been on edge since coming back from Hueco Mundo. After a while, Kyōka started to look frustrated and eventually her eyes opened again.

“Anything?” Rukia asked, hopeful.

“Nothing, captain.” She said sadly. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“I don’t think so. I’m sure your Zanpakutō will talk to you when it’s ready.” Rukia said assuringly, but Kyōka didn’t look very convinced.

“Maybe I should just forget Zanjutsu and focus on my Kidō.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Rukia interjected. “Zanpakutō can be just as stubborn as people.”

“I...I hope you’re right, Rukia.” Kyōka said, looking down at her hands.

“I am.” And Rukia put a reassuring hand on Kyōka’s shoulder.

As they waited for Orihime to return, Rukia and Kyōka made friendly conversation to get their minds off of work.


	9. Redacted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karin joins Renji and Nel in a recruitment mission. Soi-Fon meets herself. And Tsuki searches for answers.

Karin had fused with Kon and followed Renji, as they called the red-haired man, to another world entirely different than her own. They were, for some reason, joined by Nel who was an Arrancar, whatever that meant. She was nice, if a bit childish.

“So, who are we looking for?” Karin asked as she looked around. They were in a city, not unlike her own, but it felt different. The colors were slightly more muted, and the people seemed aggressive. It kind of reminded her of pictures she had seen of New York City, but off. Unlike her own time it was the middle of winter. Fresh snow was being plowed off of the street in front of them.

Renji was looking at the scroll, while shaking snow out of his sandals, the time priest had given him. “A Soul Reaper that should be around here somewhere.”

Karin turned to see Nel eating a pretzel. “Where did you get that?”

“Over there.” Nel pointed back and Karin looked to see a snack cart behind them.

“How did you pay for it?”

“Pay?”

Karin sighed. “Never mind.”

“ _At least she’s gorgeous_.” Kon said, making Karin sigh again.

“I’m going to up, see if I can sense anything.” Karin said.

“Good idea.” Renji nodded in approval. Though she wasn’t going to wait for his approval, it weirdly made her happy.

Karin floated up into the air, passing along the tall buildings. It was getting colder as she went up, and not just because it was winter. “ _I think a storm is coming_.” Kon said.

Karin looked up at the sky where dark clouds were swirling overhead. “Yeah. Let’s find this guy and get out of here.” She opened her senses, looking for anyone who might feel out of place among normal humans.

“ _Karin, I’m getting something four hundred meters to the right_.” Kon said. “ _It feels like one of those Soul Reapers like your brother_.”

Karin turned the direction Kon indicated, and she felt it too. She also felt an oncoming conflict, her limited precognition felt bursts of pressure from two very powerful beings about to start fighting. Karin dropped back to the ground. “I found him, but someone is going to attack him before we get there.” She told Renji the moment her feet hit the snow-covered concrete.

“About to attack him?” Renji asked. “How can you be sure?”

Karin tapped her temple. “Sometimes I can see things before they happen. Usually, only when a lot of people are about to be injured.”

As they talked, Karin noticed Nel looking unusually serious. Her hazel eyes were looking at the direction they were about to head in. “I feel an Arrancar.” She finally said.

“Arrancar?” Renji repeated. “Let’s go.” And Nel took off running so fast the wind she kicked up almost knocked Karin off of her feet.

Renji took of as well, moving much fast than she could see. Karin herself flew after them. Clouds were pooling together, forming a snowstorm over the park they were headed too. Just as Karin entered the park a huge burst of pressure exploded outward, kicking up a cloud of snow.

“ _Things seem to be exploding around us a lot lately_.” Kon observed.

“I have a feeling it’s only getting started.” Karin said as she joined Renji on the ground. “Where’s Nel? I thought she’d get here first?”

“That’s what I thought, but...” Renji started before somebody came flying out of the snow cloud, Renji immediately jumping in the way to catch them.

“Thank’s for that.” The man said standing up. He was tall with black shaggy hair. Karin thought it was Ichigo at first but his eyes were a slightly darker brown, and in his hands was a silver trident.

“Lieutenant Shiba?” Renji asked, eyes wide. The man they were suppose to find was named Kaien Shiba. Despite knowing this, Renji still seemed surprised to see him. Like he didn’t believe it until he saw him.

“Renji? What are you doing here?” Kaien recognized him back.

“That can wait, what’s going on?”

“Not sure you’ll believe me. Not sure _I_ believe me.” Kaien said.

“Someone’s attacked you, who is it?” Karin asked.

Kaien looked ahead of them and said. “Me.”

“I wasn’t expecting this.” They heard Kaien’s voice coming from the snow as it finally begun to settle. Karin watched as a second Kaien walked into view, the only real difference was the white clothes he was wearing. On his chest was the same badge Bambietta wore. “You lot are starting to become a nuisance.”

“What do we do now, Renji?” Karin asked.

Before Renji could open his mouth, Nel appeared behind the other Kaien and slammed him to the ground with her hand. “Ah!” He grunted as she pushed his face into the snow. “I wasn’t expecting three of you.” He grunted.

“Nel, keep him pinned down!” Renji ordered.

“He’s stronger than he looks.” Nel told them, but despite that she didn’t seem to be struggling.

Then the other Kaien started laughing, it was a hollow sound. “You’re not the only ones who have back up.” And mirroring Nel’s movements came another, who grabbed Nel by her face and slammed her into the ground freeing the white Kaien.

“There’s two of them?” Kaien asked.

“Disgusting.” A female voice said. As the snow cleared around them, Karin could could see Nel looking up in horror at her own face. A second Nel stood over her, also wearing white and a Time Breakers badge. The second Nel also lacked the scar running down Nel’s face. “Looking at you fill’s me with disgust. To think I could ever fall prey to Nnoitra’s dumb tricks is infuriating.”

“What did you do?” Nel asked her.

“I gave him what he really wanted.” Then the other Nel turned to the white Kaien. “Aaroniero, take care of your business.”

“Aaroniero?” Renji said.

“Yes, Nelliel.” Aaroniero said as he got back to his feet.

“You know this guy?” Karin asked Renji as she drew her sword.

“Not personally, but Rukia did.”

“He sure has a grudge against me.” Kaien said.

“Rukia said he’s a Gillian Arrancar that can gain power infinitely from eating other Hollows.”

Kaien looked at his mirror. “Then why does he have my face?”

“He ate a Hollow that had possessed your body.”

“Huh. You’re not the Renji I know, are you?” Kaien looked at him and smiled. “Well, as long as you’re here to help.”

“Renji, you help Nel.” Karin suggested.

“Are you sure?” Renji asked and she nodded. “Okay. Roar: Zabimaru!” He released his sword and leapt to help Nel.

“What’s your name kid?” Kaien asked her.

“Karin Kurosaki.” She answered.

“Kurosaki, you say? Huh. Well, let’s worry about that later.” Karin was about to ask what he meant when Kaien spun his trident around.

“Sound’s like you know me now.” Aaroniero said as he approached, his trident spinning in his right hand trailing water behind it. “But I’m not quite like the Aaroniero he described. If I’m dealing with two Soul Reapers, I guess I have no choice.” He started to hold up his left hand, but Kaien leapt at him with his trident, the Arrancar blocking with his own.

Karin joined Kaien, attacking from the other side, but Aaroniero’s foot kicked her in the chest. The blow was hard enough fo knock her off of her feet, but she flipped and landed in a crouch.

“ _Karin, I couldn’t see him move_!” Kon said in distress.

“Me either.” She said through gritted teeth. He had to be as strong as Bambietta, though she couldn’t tell which was stronger at the moment. Karin stayed back trying to look for an opening as Kaien and Aaroniero exchanged blows with their tridents. In the back ground she could hear the others fighting as well, but her focus had to stay on Aaroniero.

Aaroniero hit Kaien with a particularly strong hit that had a jet of water added to the swing. It was enough to knock him back. “As I was saying,” Aaroniero said as he held his left hand up to his face. With his teeth he pulled back the long sleeve covering his hand. Underneath his sleeve wasn’t a hand at all, but a mass of wriggling gray tentacles.

“Ew.” Karin and Kon said at the same time.

“Watch that thing!” Kaien warned her. “It can eat Spiritual Pressure!” Karin wasn’t sure she had Spiritual Pressure, but she would heed his warning.

“Oh, it can do more than that.” Aaroniero laughed. “Devour Them: Glotonería!”

“ _It’s just like that movie that gave Yuzu nightmares!_ ” Aaroniero’s lower half transformed before them, changing and growing into a mass of tentacles, his skin turning a deep shade of purple. Kon was right, as Karin had a taste for cosmic horror films. Yuzu had insisted on watching with them, but it predictably gave her nightmares. Neither Yuzu nor Kon got much sleep that week, and now Aaroniero was something straight out of that movie.

Kaien immediately raised his hand. “Hadō 63: Raikōhō!” And stream lightning blasted from his hand, assaulting Aaroniero. Karin covered her eyes from the initial flash, but could see Aaroniero struggling with the surge of lightning. As the magic lightning continued to shock him, Aaroniero held up his trident. A glowing red sphere begun to form at the end of it. Sensing what it was capable of, Karin took off and tackled Kaien out of the way as a wave of red energy tore a trench into the earth.

“Thanks.” Kaien said as they rose back to their feet. “Karin, could you distract him for a moment?” Looking at him Karin simply trusted him. Maybe it was the conviction in his voice, or the determination in his eyes? No matter what it was, Karin trusted Kaien.

Karin nodded, and said. “Okay.” Karin ran at the Arrancar. “Kon, maximum power!”

“ _You got it_!”

Karin dashed forward and swung her sword in an upward arc. “Sky Slasher!” And a pillar of blue light shot from her sword, piercing into the sky itself. Aaroniero was pushed back, Karin’s attack leaving a shallow cut down his side. Though she drew blood, it just wasn’t deep enough to do any real damage. Karin was told about the Arrancar ability Hierro, which made their skin like metal. At least when it came to Aaroniero Hierro had a little more give than Bambietta’s Blut Vene.

The mass of tentacles shifted and five of them shot forth, restraining her. They were faster than Karin had anticipated, so she was scooped up and brought up to Aaroniero’s level. Up close he was a lot more monstrous-looking than he had before. In addition to his purple skin, his eyes had become black voids and his gums receded to give him a more skeletal look.

“You can’t stop us, pest.” Aaroniero spoke, his voice sounding like someone else was talking with him. Trailing water, his trident spun around before stabbing at her.

“Bankai:” She heard Kaien say. “Seinaru Nami Otome Nejibana!” And a giant trident made of water skewered Aaroniero.

“Ah, you...!” Aaroniero struggled against it, forcing him to let go of Karin.

Karin was able to see Kaien, a sword in the place of his trident. Surrounding him was a veil of constantly shifting water, flowing upward into a figure holding the giant trident. The water construct had a vaguely feminine shape to it.

“Let’s try this again.” Kaien said. “Hadō 63: Raikōhō!” And lighting spilled forth from his hand again, this time traveling through the water construct and into Aaroniero, using the water as conductor.

Despite all of the punishment, Aaroniero was hanging on. “ _He’s eating the spirit energy!_ ” Kon observed as Aaroniero was slowing draining the power out of Kaien’s spell.

With the spell sufficiently depowered Aaroniero leaped back off of the water trident. “Gh!” He panted, a hand over one of his wounds. “Guess I have no choice.” And suddenly the mass of tentacles disappeared. Back to normal Aaroniero stared at them and put his hand on his left leg.

“Aaroniero! Don’t you dare!” Nel’s voice suddenly snapped. It was the other Nel, who walked over to him. For the first time Aaroniero’s expression changed to something other than anger or frustration. He was afraid, deathly afraid of the other Nel. “You’re not ready yet! It will tear you apart! If you can’t control yourself, then we are leaving!”

Aaroniero looked resigned as he said. “Yes ma’am.”

* * *

“Roar: Zabimaru!” Renji’s voice reached Nel as his sword whipped at them. Nel watched as Nelliel raised her hand and caught the bladed head of Zabimaru. Nel took the opportunity to kick her off of her, but Nelliel hadn’t dropped her guard and grabbed her foot with her other hand. Nel could feel her counterpart's strength and it was clear that she was much stronger than her.

Standing up, Nelliel gripped the segmented blade with both hands and pulled Renji toward them. Nel leaped up and caught him before he could get too close. Though she had an angry expression, Nelliel was focused and calm. Nel was unnerved by her steely reflection.

“Renji, we can’t hold back on her. She’s stronger than all of us.” Nel told him.

“Yeah.” Renji nodded. “I can feel it too. Bankai: Hihiō Zabimaru!”

“Praise: Gamuza!” They both held up their Zanpakutō and released them, Renji achieving Bankai and Nel her Resurecctión. Nel stood on four goat like legs, her horns extended, and her lance appeared in her right hand. Renji was surrounded by the giant segmented snake that was his Bankai.

Nel remembered what Taiyō had said in Las Noches. “Renji, why are you holding back?”

“I, I’m not...” Reluctance was in Renji’s voice. “It’s hard to explain right now.”

Nel nodded, turning back to her counterpart who had yet to draw her Gamuza. Nelliel stood staring back at them, perhaps waiting for them to make the first move. Nel wasn’t going to wait any longer, and she threw her lance. Propelled by her immense Spiritual Pressure Nel’s lance rushed at her double with blinding speed.

Nelliel, however, wasn’t phased and caught the lance out of the air. Nel was left in astonishment, almost failing to notice as Nelliel turned the lance around threw it back with just as much force. Nel caught it the same way Nelliel did, but it pulled her along. Her four legs dragged along the ground to stop her as Renji whipped his Bankai to attack their opponent.

Nelliel held up her hand and stopped Zabimaru dead once more, but Renji didn’t seem bothered. “Higa Zekkō!” He shouted as the bladed, bone segments of the giant snake split apart over Nelliel’s head and came down on her blade first. She was buried under a barrage of giant blades like a pin cushion, but both Nel and Renji noticed no blood was drawn. “Damn it.” Renji growled.

“You are much stronger than you were in my time, Renji.” Nelliel’s voice came from under the segments. Then the bone segments were blasted off of her in a blast of Reiatsu. Renji recalled them and they retook the form of a giant snake. Nelliel stood unharmed. “But I was told you were much stronger than this.”

“Hikostu Taihō!” Renji didn’t waste any time, whipping his Bankai again and unleashed a powerful blast of spirit energy.

“Renji, don’t!” Nel tried to warn him but was too late. Nelliel opened her mouth and begun to consume the energy of Renji’s attack. Renji stood wide-eyed as Nelliel finish absorbing the energy. Her mouth closed momentarily before reopening, Nel reacted quickly and grabbed Renji with a burst of Sonido. She got him out of the way just in time as Nelliel blasted them.

Though Nel got them clear of the blast, the sheer force of it sent them flying. They both hit the ground hard some ways away. “Sorry, I should have told you sooner.” Nel apologized as she got back on her hoofs.

“Ichigo was right to worry, all of the Time Breakers are a lot stronger than us.” Despite saying that, Renji didn’t seem any less determined. “Come on.” And with that they returned to the park using Sonido and Flash Step respectively.

Nel and Renji returned just in time to see Nelliel yelling at Aaroniero. “Aaroniero! Don’t you dare! You’re not ready yet, it will tear you apart! If you can’t control yourself, than we’re leaving!”

“Yes ma’am.”

Nelliel turned and locked eyes with Nel. “Another time, _Nel_.” She spoke her name with a venomous mocking tone.

That was when Karin ran at them, her sword blazing with Reiryoku like blue fire. Nel was prepared for Nelliel to absorb it, but she and Aaroniero were gone by the time Karin’s attack could touch them.

“They’re gone?” Kaien asked, looking around.

“Just like Bambietta.” Karin said, looking at the spot the enemy Arrancar were just standing.

“At least we got what we came for.” Renji looked at Kaien.

Kaien looked back at him, his expression serious. “Tell me everything.”

* * *

Soi-Fon had finally felt she had recovered enough. Her arm had finished healing and her energy was fully restored. Pulling on her thin white jacket over her backless, dark yellow shirt, she left the Soul Reaper barracks to gain a new mission.

As she went along, Soi-Fon couldn’t help staring up into the void above their heads. She always found the infinite emptiness oddly soothing. Nobody was around in the common areas, it felt like they were at the fighting ring which meant someone was being punished. The various groups of the Black Nexus lived separately and worked together professionally, but the ring was the one place they didn’t care about labels. Mostly because everyone enjoyed seeing Kenpachi beat the hell out of whoever was unlucky enough to warrant punishment.

Just as Soi-Fon was heading that way, two people returned to the Black Nexus a couple of feet away. Nelliel arrived with Aaroniero who had a wound across his shoulder and chest. He looked more disappointed in himself than in pain. Aaroniero walked past her, looking down as he went.

“Your mission didn’t work out?” Soi-Fon asked.

“There were mishaps.” Nelliel answered.

“Were you met with agents from the Nexus?”

Nelliel nodded. “It seems we’re going to keep running into them.”

Soi-Fon scowled. “We have to do something about them.” She was still angry that she had Ichigo Kurosaki and his cohorts in her sights, but was kept from pulling the trigger. As great as he was, even Ichigo couldn’t have survived Jakuhō Raikōben at such a close range.

“You’ve recovered then?” Nelliel asked her.

“Yes. I was just headed for the arena.”

“May I join you?”

Soi-Fon shrugged. “If you want.” Nelliel was one of the few people everyone in the Black Nexus could rely on. She was pleasant to be around and always there if you needed a hand. Though most Arrancar didn’t get along with most Soul Reapers there were a few exceptions, and Nelliel was always the first on that list. Even Soi-Fon could admit that.

They could hear the noise of the arena growing as they approached. A Flash Step let her over the wall to the top of the stands, Nelliel following her with Sonido. They were standing over a group of Quincy who were silent unlike everyone else. Soi-Fon could see why.

Down on the arena floor, Kenpachi Unohana was leaning against the right wall of the cage. While it looked like a normal chain link fence the cage could withstand even Unohana’s intense strength, though they still needed to replace it periodically. Unohana was giving her victim a break, or rather left her lying face down the mat.

An involuntary smile crept along Soi-Fon’s face as she recognized Bambietta Basterbine, her blood on Unohana’s knuckles. Soi-Fon would be lying if she said she didn’t get some pleasure seeing the Quincy beaten and bruised. For some reason, Bambietta had a problem with Soi-Fon. Though the Quincy and Soul Reapers rarely got along, Bambietta seemed to dislike Soi-Fon personally. To make matters worse she was always trying to get a rise out of her by flirting with Taiyō. She knew Taiyō wasn’t attracted to the Quincy, but Soi-Fon couldn’t help but feel jealousy anyway.

“Bambietta must have made the Kommondant mad.” Nelliel observed.

Speaking of Masaki Kurosaki, Soi-Fon could see her watching the ring from across the stands. By her side was a brown haired teenage girl that Soi-Fon hadn’t seen before. The girls white dress and jacket told everyone that she was a Quincy. She must have been a new recruit, it was common for new faces to show up without an announcement.

On the other side of the cage was Taiyō who looked like he was talking to Bambietta, likely trying to get her to stand back up. Soi-Fon didn’t see his sister anywhere which wasn’t shocking, but she still wondered where Tsuki was.

Finally, Bambietta was able to rise back to her feet. She was weak and shaky but was standing. Soi-Fon could see Yachiru smiling as she approached the Quincy, and put her down once more with a quick jab. That was when Masaki stepped in.

“That’s enough!” She announced. Yachiru didn’t look happy but didn’t respond. Taiyō opened the cage and carefully picked up Bambietta, and Soi-Fon felt a stab of jealousy for a moment.

As the crowd dispersed, Soi-Fon hopped down to meet Taiyō on his way out. “Oh hey, you’re looking better.” He smiled when he saw her, eyes lighting up.

“Yes. I am.” She said professionally. Soi-Fon didn’t like to advertise their relationship, especiallyoutside their room. “What did the Quincy do?” She asked, sparing a glance down at the unconscious Bambietta in his arms.

“Bambietta was supposed to recruit, but grandpa showed up.” Taiyō’s smile vanished at the mention of Ichigo Kurosaki. Like he was trying to change the subject, Taiyō asked. “Have you checked on our prisoner yet?”

Soi-Fon didn’t let her expression give away her thoughts. “No.”

“You should. You know the rules.”

Of course she knew the rules. Soi-Fon was the third person to be recruited so she knew the rules about caring for your captured time clone. With being in the infirmary she had been too busy restoring her spiritual energy, so she hadn’t had the chance to check on the other her.

“So,” Taiyō continued. “While you do that, I’ll bring Bambietta to the infirmary, then the two of us can spend some alone time.” And he smiled down at her, making some color appear in her cheeks. He gave a chuckle at that and added. “Glad you like my idea, Captain.”

Even after all of this time Taiyō, on occasion, still referred to her as Captain. She hadn’t been his captain in what amounted to centuries. “Fine, I won’t take long.” She said, hoping she was hiding her excitement. Every chance they had to be alone together had to be taken in case they were pulled away for a mission.

“I’ll see you back at our room.” He smiled again as he walked backward away from her toward the infirmary.

“Don’t be late.” Soi-Fon turned toward the prison. It was a small building as they only kept a couple of prisoners at a time. Once their purpose was fulfilled they would simply drop them back into their timeline as it was being erased.

Shaōlíng took a deep breath. Interacting with her duplicates was always a chore. Steeling herself, Shaōlíng went inside the prison.

* * *

Soi-Fon was incredibly angry at herself. She let herself be tricked into a trap, believing that she was meeting with Lady Yoruichi. In her defense, not that she would try to justify capture by an enemy, everything pointed to it being a standard meeting with her predecessor.

Of course Soi-Fon would jump at the chance to be helpful to Lady Yoruichi, but she was met by someone with her own face. Before she could do anything, Soi-Fon had suddenly gotten drowsy. The last thing she saw was the other her and when eyes opened again she was stuck in this cell. Suzumebachi was taken away and she couldn’t conjure even the smallest amount of Spiritual Pressure nor could she break the bars or walls with physical strength. They must have been made with Sekkiseki made to keep her under control.

The big question Soi-Fon had was, _who_ took her? Since waking up in this cell she hadn’t encountered anyone. The cell across from her was empty and no one had come to check on her. There were no windows to look outside, so she couldn’t even tell how long she had been there. All Soi-Fon could do was wait, and wait she did until she finally heard the sound of a metal door open and close.

Soi-Fon stood as she was met with the other her. She was wearing a different outfit than before. Before she was wearing the same uniform and captains haori that Soi-Fon was wearing. Now her doppelganger was wearing a thin white coat over a yellow collared shirt. On her belt was a silver badge with a green hourglass on it.

“Here.” She said throwing something between the bars at Soi-Fon’s feet. Soi-Fon cautiously picked in up. It was a small rectangle the size of an apple wrapped in paper. At her look of hesitation, the other her said. “Just eat it.”

Though she still hesitate, Soi-Fon didn’t believe it was poisonous. If this doppelganger was like her in more than appearance she wouldn’t waste her time to poison what appeared to be a nutrition block. If Soi-Fon wanted someone dead they would never know it, and she expected the other her to be the same way.

Soi-Fon conceded, unwrapped the block and took a small bite. It was bland, as expected, and was likely just to keep her glucose levels up. “Someone will come bring you water later. You get one of these a day and water twice. If we don’t need you we’ll throw you back.” She stared at her blankly as she ate the tastless bar.

“Who are you?” Soi-Fon finally asked, giving her doppelganger the same blank look.

“I’m you. A better you.”

Soi-Fon scoffed. “Better how?”

“Experince for one.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Dismiss me if you want, but you fell for my trap. You always do.”

“What do you mean _always_?”

“You and I are from other timelines.”

“Other timelines?” Soi-Fon asked skeptically.

“You don’t need to believe me, and I’m not going to waste my time trying to convince you.” Then she turned. “Now, I have somewhere better to be.”

Soi-Fon didn’t stop her doppelganger as she left her alone to think.

* * *

While everyone was watching her fellow Quincy be beaten, Tsuki headed for the Sanctuary. In reality, the Sanctuary was a lab, it earned the name Sanctuary from Taiyō because the man who brought them together rarely left it. The Pastor spent all of his time down here, creating devices they may need in their conquest of time. Though besides their badges, Tsuki wasn’t sure what else he worked on down here.

Tsuki descended the stairs to the lab below. She found the black-robed Pastor at a chemistry station, looking over a complex series of tubes distilling some kind of viscous purple liquid. Whatever his latest project was, something about its thick purple color was making Tsuki nauseated.

“What are you working on?” Tsuki asked as she stood at attention behind him.

“Our most powerful weapon.” The Pastor spoke in a gruff voice like his throat had been damaged and never quite healed right. “Why are you bothering me, girl?”

“I’ve come to ask for access to the archives.” The archives being all of the collected data they attain from the erased timelines. If they wanted to access the data they needed to ask permission first.

“Why?”

“Kyōka Tenkai. Basterbine encountered her recently and she was saturated in her Spiritual Pressure.”

“Yes, Urahara and Kurotsuchi’s vain attempt to save themselves. It’s unlike you to show interest in something like this.”

“I want to know why she could survive being forced through time.” The Pastor continued to stare at his work, and he waved. The floor in front of her begin to rise, showing the complex computer that stored the archives. “Thank you.” He didn’t acknowledge her as he continued to work.

Tsuki quickly found the data for the displaced girl's timeline. It was recently erased so it was still close to the top. She poured through the information. Kyōka Tenkai came from a time that was a hundred and fifty years ahead of the average timeline. Her practiced fingers filtered out all information not about her target, and what she did find was troubling.

“Why is so much of this redacted?” She turned to the Pastor who was still focused on his tubes.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged.

“Taiyō said she was a nobody.”

“Clearly the captains wanted everyone to think that.” He said nonchalantly.

Tsuki’s eyes went back to the screen in front of her. Of course, she could decensor the documents by de-aging them, but that would take time. While she set that to work, Tsuki started to read what wasn’t redacted. The first was a report by the Visuals Department.

_Target found in south Rukon. Possible escaped prisoner? Appearance does not match records. Reiryoku does not match records. Eye color does not match records. Hair color does match records. Heavy modification to Konpaku? Subject is wearing the same hairpins. No other characteristics match. Behavior does not match records. Continuing observation of potential Muken escapee._

“Muken escapee?” Tsuki repeated to herself. Tsuki found another recond she could read from five years later.

_Subject, known as Rukon Citizen 29507Z, has applied to the Shin'ō Academy. Application was rejected by Head Captain Ukitake before being contested by Squad 13 Captain Kuchiki. Head Captain Ukitake rescinded rejection for reasons unknown. 7Z was accepted into the academy with no knowledge of the dispute._

“Rukia.” Tsuki grumbled at the mention of her step-aunt. She could never hate the woman who raised her brother, but she was often an inconvenience to their mission. But why did Aunt Rukia take such an interest?

The next document was from the academy, telling Tsuki what she already knew. It simply stated that Kyōka excelled in Kido and not much else. She was scouted by the Kido Corps, but Ukitake rejected placing her there in favor of Squad 13 for reasons that were inked out. Rukia was given full responsibility for her after insisting she be allowed to enter the academy. Much of this document was blacked out.

Conceding that she wasn’t going to get much today, Tsuki made copies and printed out what she was able to read.

“I didn’t say you could copy that.” The Pastor said, still not looking her way.

“You know I’m going to tell Taiyō anyway. I don’t hide anything from him.”

The Pastor didn’t press the issue, but he did finally look over his shoulder her. “You are not to harm the displaced girl. Understand?”

“Why?” Tsuki looked at the purple hood hiding his face as he turned back to his project.

“Why would you harm our natural ally? Kyōka Tenkai may sleep in our enemy's home, but she is a powerful weapon. When the time comes, she’ll be ours to wield.”

Tsuki didn’t like when the Pastor got cryptic. It meant he had something big planned that he either wasn’t ready or wasn’t going to share with them.

“I thought you didn’t know anything about her?” Tsuki asked.

“I have a suspicion. Time will prove me right. I trust you and your twin are ready.”

“Of course.”

“Good. Tell Taiyō I have a mission for you two.”

Tsuki Kurosaki bowed. “Yes sir.”


End file.
